Cartas a Julieta
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy tiene 12 años, conoce al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Anthony y se enamora de él ... el único problema es que tiene 12 años y el tiene 18 años ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _Traducida por mi amiga Sandy Sanchez. Gracias amiga!_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 ** _"Un fantasma del pasado"_**

Candice Blanche Andrew era estudiante en la Universidad de Chicago. Ella tomó un año sabático y viajó por Europa después de terminar la escuela secundaria, se habría quedado más tiempo, por causa de un corazón roto... Sus padres se lo habían permitido, sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo para superar su tristeza... Ahora estaba de vuelta en casa y ella tenía que terminar la escuela para eventualmente conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera mantenerse a sí misma y vivir sola. Estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras de la Universidad, cuando una de sus amigas llegó sin aliento.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Oh, aquí estás! ¡Al fin!

\- ¿Qué pasa Annie? Preguntó Candy.

Annie Jones era su compañera de cuarto en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Era rubia como ella, pero su cabello era lacio mientras el de Candy estaba ondulado.

\- ¡Tienes que venir pronto! ¡Hay un chico que está buscándote!

\- ¿Un chico?

\- ¡Sí, es muy guapo!

\- Annie... ¿él preguntó por mí? ¿No es uno de mis primos?

\- Conozco a tus primos por verlos en fotos, no, ¡no es uno de tus primos! Él es como esos chicos en las novelas de romance que lees...

\- ¿De Verdad? -Dijo Candy, -¿estás segura de que él era real? ¿No estás alucinando?

\- ¡Candy, basta! Insistió mucho en verte... Le dije que no sabía dónde estabas exactamente. Pero él dijo que iba a esperar por ti. Que ha esperado 7 años por ti, así que unos momentos más...

\- ¿Un chico dijiste?

\- Sí, debería decir un hombre mas bien, muy alto, muy guapo con ojos azul-verde. El espécimen masculino más espectacular que ha cruzado la puerta de este edificio...

Candy comenzó a reír. Annie tenía el hábito de exagerar las cosas.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de decir cosas sin sentido?

\- Lo digo en serio Candy... te lo juro, éste chico está de infarto te lo aseguro, es muy alto, muy rubio y ojos azul-verde, ¡nunca he visto a un chico tan sexy! Se ve como los tipos en los grandes carteles...

\- ¡Detente! ¿Por qué un tipo así querría verme?

\- No lo sé, pero ve a verlo, ¡rápido!

\- ¿Crees que sea un estudiante?

\- Luce más bien como un profesor... se ve serio, mayor que un estudiante, parece más bien un "hombre"...

\- Tal vez es un nuevo maestro... ¿Dijo lo que quería?

\- ¡Él te quiere a ti! ¡Eso es lo que quiere! Vamos, vamos! Dijo que esperó 7 años ...

\- Hace 7 años, yo tenía 16...

Candy se llevó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar para ir a ver quién la estaba buscando. Llegó a la oficina y miró a través de la ventanita de la puerta. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Sentado en un sillón, estaba Terrence Grandchester III, en persona. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Parecía estar tranquilo y relajado, como si estuviera sentado en su propia sala de estar, tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba unos jeans y una polo azul-verde del mismo color que sus ojos ... Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante, leyendo una revista. Candy recordó cuánto le gustaba perderse en sus ojos color océano... recordó como si fuera ayer, esos hermosos ojos mirándola llenos de amor y sus labios haciendo una hermosa sonrisa justo antes de besarla... Ella trató de encontrar esos recuerdos en su cabeza, pero era prácticamente imposible. Ella lo miró con un poco más de atención. Su cabello seguía siendo un poco largo como en el pasado y todavía muy grueso y un poco ondulado. ¡Aún era tan guapo!

 _Siempre había sido así de guapo... Recordaba su primer encuentro como si fuera ayer. Él había regresado de una fiesta con su hermano Anthony, donde habían bebido más de lo permitido. Ella tenía 12 años y quería conocer al famoso amigo de su hermano mayor del que tanto se hablaba. Se había metido en el cuarto de invitados en silencio, que estaba en la oscuridad. Las cortinas estaban cerradas evitando que la luz del sol entrara por las ventanas. Quería ver al famoso chico, quien compartía la habitación con su hermano y quien tenía un nombre muy largo con un número. Él estaba tendido en la cama con los brazos en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus largas piernas sobresalían de la cobija y ella podía ver que estaba sin camisa._

 _Su nombre era Terrence G. Grandchester III. Recordó que su hermano Anthony les había hablado de su regreso a la escuela y el de su amigo con un nombre muy largo que terminaba con un número. Incluso había dicho algo de sangre de la realeza de algún lugar... Según Anthony, Terrence era de la nobleza británica y tenía un coche deportivo rojo... El color favorito de ella... Candy lo miró y vio que tenía muchos músculos. Anthony también los tenía, ¡pero nunca lo había mirado así! Y él tenía más músculos que Anthony, bueno, al menos eso le parecía. Ella miró su cabello, enmarcando su hermoso rostro dormido. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo fuera de la televisión o de las películas. Estaba sin aliento. Su cara tenía la forma perfecta, las cejas hermosas y curvas de color castaño y sus pestañas rectas sobre sus hermosas mejillas doradas, no eran delgadas ni demasiado gruesas y tenían una forma encantadora. Si sólo hubiese podido ver el color de sus ojos... y ¿por qué no el color de su ropa interior, mientras ella estaba ahí? Ella casi se echó a reír, cubrió con su mano su boca y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, antes de ceder a la tentación y mirar debajo de la cobija. ¿Y si está desnudo? ¡No, estaba loca! Candy tuvo que detener esas ideas sin sentido, así que dio algunos pasos hacia atrás._

 _Había ido a la habitación, no sólo para mirar al apuesto amigo de su hermano, sino para tomar algo del armario. Abrió el armario en silencio para no despertar al guapetón. Se dio cuenta de que su madre había puesto su material de geología en la parte superior de éste. Así que tomó un sillón para subir y alcanzar hasta arriba. Se subió al sillón, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó, haciendo un fuerte ruido que despertó al guapo huésped._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó él._

 _Terrence G. Grandchester la dominaba con su estatura. Su boxer era rojo y aparte de eso, su pecho desnudo mostraba sus músculos. ¡Candy se estaba derritiendo!, él volvió a hablarle..._

 _\- ¿Te lastimaste? Preguntó con su hermosa voz con acento británico._

 _Le dio su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

 _\- Voy a sobrevivir, dijo ella incorporándose._

 _Se sentó en la cama y bebió un vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche._

 _\- Eso no está nada bien, dijo ella._

 _\- Tengo sed, contestó él, ¿qué hora es?_

 _\- 9:00 en punto._

 _Ella lo miró fascinada._

 _\- Soy Candice Blanche Andrew. Me llaman Candy._

 _\- Encantado de conocerte, dijo él dándole su mano, soy Terry, el amigo de Anthony._

 _Y ella dijo:_

 _\- Terrence III, lo sé._

 _"Azul-verde, sus ojos son azul-verdes" Ella lo notó._

 _\- Es Navidad en Octubre, dijo ella sonriendo._

 _El comprendió que estaba hablando de su cara extraña._

 _\- ¿Es tan horrible?_

 _\- ¡Terrible! dijo ella sonriendo._

 _El se echó a reír y ella pudo ver sus dientes blancos._

 _\- Siento haberte despertado, dijo Candy, yo... estaba tratando de conseguir mi bolsa en el estante superior._

 _\- No me digas que estoy en tu habitación..._

 _\- No, pero yo uso este armario, porque el mío está lleno... ¿qué significa la "G"? Ella preguntó_

 _El estaba un poco perdido, no entendió mucho..._

 _\- ¿La qué?_

 _\- La "G" en tu nombre..._

 _\- Oh... Graham..._

 _\- No es todo eso..._

 _\- Es por eso que uso "G", hace que el nombre sea menos largo ..._

 _\- Terrence G. Grandchester el Tercero ¿es menos largo que Terrence Graham Grandchester el Tercero? Ella dijo atontada, realmente tienes que usar "el Tercero"? Suena pomposo..._

 _\- Si me preguntas, "Grandchester" suena más pomposo._

 _\- ¿Tu padre es el segundo?_

 _\- Sí..._

 _\- ¿No deberías llamarte "Junior" o algo así?_

 _\- Prefiero ser llamado "Terry"..._

 _\- Entonces te llamaré Terry..._

 _\- De acuerdo, dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes._

 _Entonces el dijo:_

 _\- ¿Si te doy tu bolsa, prometes que me dejarás volver a dormir?_

 _Ella lo miró maliciosamente._

 _\- Si me llevas a dar_

 _\- Si me llevas a dar un paseo en tu auto deportivo, es un trato._

 _La miró sonriendo. Tenía dos coletas, ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz. Ella era tan hermosa ... pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella era una niña..._

 _Candy se preguntaba si tenía algo en la nariz, y se frotó._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto me miras?_

 _\- Tus pecas... tienes muchas._

 _\- De hecho, las colecciono, dijo sonriendo._

 _Él se levantó para tomar la bolsa para por la que ella había venido._

 _\- Esta bolsa es pesada, ¿qué tienes aquí dentro? ¿Rocas?_

 _\- De hecho, también colecciono guijarros._

 _Él le dio su bolsa._

 _\- ¡Guijarros, pecas, eres una verdadera coleccionista! Aquí tienes…_

 _\- Gracias…_

 _\- No debería estar hablando contigo sólo con mis boxers encima..._

 _\- He visto a Anthony con boxers cientos de veces ..._

 _\- Anthony es tu hermano... yo no lo soy._

 ** _"Oh, sí, gracias a Dios que no eres mi hermano. ¡Hubiera sido una lástima, eres demasiado sexy!" Se dijo a sí misma._**

 _\- Y dudo que tu padre lo apruebe, aunque tengas una nariz muy bonita con tus pecas, señorita Pecas..._

 _\- Mi nombre es Candy ..._

 _\- ¡Eso es lo que dije, señorita Pecas!_

 _\- ¡Eres imposible! -Dijo ella tomando su bolsa para irse..._

 _\- ¿Me vas a enseñar tu colección de rocas?_

 _\- Si quieres, después del paseo en tu coche... Terrence Graham Grandchester el Tercero, creo que eres muy agradable. No eres un perdedor y me alegra que seas amigo de mi hermano, me gustas mucho._

 _Abrió la puerta y salió con su bolso. Entonces, escuchó detrás de la puerta:_

 _\- También me gustas, señorita Pecas. Y soy afortunado por pasar la noche en casa de mi amigo que tiene una hermana tan genial como tú. ¡Vamos a dar un paseo en mi coche más tarde!_

Candy volvió a la realidad. Seguía mirando a Terry.

\- Entonces, dijo Annie, quien se había acercado a ella, ¿lo conoces?

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Quién es?

Buena pregunta. ¿El hombre de sus sueños? ¿El amor de su vida? ¿El hombre que rompió su corazón en un millón de pedazos?

\- Es amigo de mi hermano... de la Universidad, ella finalmente dijo.

Se volvió y le dijo a Annie:

\- Dile que no estoy disponible...

\- ¡Vamos Candy, pero si ya estás aquí!

\- Por favor Annie ...

\- Candy, escúchame. Hablé con el antes. Sólo por cinco minutos, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no es un perdedor. Si le voy con un cuento, sabrá que descubriste que él estaba aquí y que saliste corriendo.

Candy escuchó su discurso y Annie continuó:

\- Un hombre como él siempre tiene la misma reacción cuando se empeña en algo, ¡él va a seguir insistiendo! Así que si por alguna razón no puedo explicarle por qué quieres deshacerte de él, si no quieres que te siga por todas partes... y francamente, puedo decirte que yo adoraría eso... ¡Mejor respira profundo, abre la puerta y ve a hablar con él!

Annie tenía toda la razón. Candy respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **"La reunión"**_

Terry estaba en la habitación mirando una revista, sin verla en realidad. Había estado esperando un rato y la espera continuaba. Tal vez debería aprovechar el tiempo para pensar en el siguiente capítulo de su novela. Revisar la estructura en su mente... pero era imposible. No podía concentrarse. ¿Y si Candy no venía? ¿Y si sí venía? Estaba tratando de calmarse, después de todo, era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, la pequeña Candy, la Pecosa, su Julieta ... su alma gemela, su luz, su único amor, su última esperanza.

Habían pasado siete años desde el baile en su escuela. Ella habría sido suya si no hubiera sido tan estúpido. Es una locura cómo un mínimo error puede cambiarlo todo. Pensó en la Biblia, la historia de Nabucodonosor y su sueño en donde una roca era arrojada a los pies de su estatua y la rompía en mil pedazos. Eso era exactamente lo que le había sucedido a su vida. ¡Si sólo pudiera cambiarlo todo volviendo en el tiempo! Como ese viaje a Centroamérica por ejemplo, que había cambiado toda su vida... Si hubiera sabido que la misión de 10 días iba a convertirse en una pesadilla interminable...

Trató de evitar esa memoria en su mente, no quiso pensar más en esos horribles momentos de su vida. Incluso soñó con Centroamérica la noche anterior, que estaba de vuelta en la cárcel y... No, no quería pensar en ello. Quería pensar en Candy. De hecho, ella nunca abandonó su mente. Ella era la única constante en su vida, si no estaba seguro de nada más, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella... Pero habían pasado 7 años ... Ambos probablemente habían cambiado...

Pensó en la llamada que había recibido el día anterior de su viejo compañero de cuarto en la Universidad y hermano de Candy: Anthony Andrew.

 _\- Candy ha regresado y está de vuelta en la escuela._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Sé que todavía la amas ... y ella también a ti._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? yo, la lastimé._

 _\- Escucha, eres viudo ahora y eres libre. Tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla. Lo que haya pasado estaba fuera de tu control, tenías un deber y obligaciones..._

 _\- ¿Crees realmente que podría recuperarla?_

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te reconozco! ¿Dónde está aquel joven tan seguro de sí mismo que no dudaba de su encanto?_

 _\- Está un poco desanimado, por los obstáculos que la vida ha puesto en su camino..._

 _\- ¡Terry, basta! Mi hermana te ama y la amas también. ¡Ya no es menor, está libre! Y ella es muy solicitada, así que mejor la convences de que la amas antes de que comience a salir con algún perdedor..._

 _Recordó que faltó poco para que Candy se casara con un niño rico, un verdadero perdedor. Afortunadamente, cambió de opinión a última hora._

 _\- Tú eres al único a quien ella quiere, así que si fallas, esta vez tendrás que culparte a ti mismo..._

¿Tenía derecho a tener esperanza? La mujer que amaba, su Julieta, su Pecas, su alma gemela estaba de regreso en América y finalmente él era libre... ¿El destino les estaba dando otra oportunidad de estar juntos? En cualquier caso, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacer a Candy regresar con él. Ella era su razón para vivir... solo sonrió. Regresó al momento en que fue despertado por una chiquilla de 12 años con grandes ojos verdes, tan madura para su edad y llena de sentido del humor y tan segura de sí misma. Ella era tan linda y desde ese momento se había enamorado de ella. Sabía que iba a convertirse en una joven muy hermosa. Él la había llevado a dar un paseo en su auto deportivo rojo, habían tomado un helado y ¡ella estaba extasiada! A veces regresaba para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Anthony. Notó como sus sentimientos por ella crecían al mismo tiempo. Los padres Andrew eran muy amables, acogedores y muy cálidas personas, todavía estaban enamorados uno del otro, aunque habían estado casados durante años. Acostumbrado a un ambiente tenso con sus padres, ver a los padres de Anthony comportarse como recién casados era refrescante, ellos amaban a sus hijos y se los demostraban. A diferencia de la frialdad que sus padres le mostraban a él... pasar tiempo en esa familia era maravilloso, era como vivir en esas familias felices que salen en los programas de televisión.

Terry recordó haber pasado un verano con ellos, fue el mejor de su vida. Candy tenía catorce años en ese tiempo... si le hubieran dicho que el afecto que sentía por la hermana menor de su mejor amigo iba a convertirse en pasión, probablemente se habría molestado... Después vendría ese famoso baile escolar...

\- Terrence G. Grandchester, dijo la voz de Candy.

Se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza. Candy se colocó delante de él. Su voz fresca lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó sus ojos verde esmeralda. Dios, ella era tan hermosa, más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto... ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Ah sí, en la boda de Anthony, hacía 4 años...

\- Pecosa...

\- Hola Terry, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estoy en la ciudad por negocios y quería saludar... Quería invitarte a cenar, pero no sabía si ya habías vuelto. Hablé con Anthony anoche y...

Candy lo miraba como en un sueño. Seguía siendo tan guapo, era más maduro, por supuesto era aún más atractivo. Ella sentía que se derretía. Él le sonreía.

\- Así que... Pecosa ¿Vas a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Cenar con él, ¡de ninguna manera!

\- Yo... yo creo que no...

Terry se quedó perplejo. Traerla de vuelta a su vida no iba a ser fácil... Tal vez ella... ¿ya estaba saliendo con alguien? No, Anthony se lo hubiera dicho ¿o no? Tal vez Anthony tampoco lo sabía...

\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Preguntó él.

\- No, ella dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Terry tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de alegría.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas?

\- Porque no es necesario, no necesitas llevarme a cenar...

\- Pero me gustaría hacerlo, necesitas comer algo, ¿cierto? Dijo sonriendo.

\- Escucha, Anthony te llamó probablemente porque está un poco preocupado por mí... pero ya no soy una niña, viví sola en todo este tiempo alrededor del mundo, no necesito una niñera.

\- No estoy aquí porque Anthony me haya enviado a vigilarte. Estaba en la ciudad y quería verte, eso es todo...

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No he venido a verte como un favor para tu hermano.

\- ¿En serio? De todas formas, no sería la primera vez.

Candy se refería al pasado...

\- No me digas que crees lo que él dijo esa mañana...

\- Por supuesto que le creí... Gracias por venir a saludar a Terry. Nos vemos la próxima vez.

Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Él se quedó congelado en ese lugar por un momento.

¡Candy! Espera…

\- ¿Ahora qué? Tu esposa debe estar esperándote, ¿no crees?

\- Soy viudo…

Candy no supo qué decir. ¡Ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiera imaginado algo así! ¿Viudo? Los jóvenes no mueren. Y su esposa era joven y hermosa...

\- Oh... lo siento. No lo sabía.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero eso no cambia nada... De todas formas no quiero cenar contigo, Terry. ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¡Candy!

Y ella se fue, esta vez, sin mirar atrás.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Volvió a su habitación de hotel, conectó su computadora portátil y se quitó los zapatos. Oyó el pequeño tintineo que mostraba que el dispositivo estaba encendiéndose. Conectó su memoria USB y abrió un archivo llamado "Tyler". Se abrieron unas páginas de Microsoft Word.

Estaba escribiendo una novela, una novela histórica ambientada de principios del siglo XX. Estaba lejos. Acababa de terminar algunos capítulos cruciales de la novela en la que Tyler, el héroe, tenía una gran pelea con el hermano de la heroína, Alistair. Su inspiración estaba en lo más alto así que continuó escribiendo.

 _"Tyler contempló sombríamente la gran puerta de la mansión Ardley, lo que le impidió entrar. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y sería abierta sólo hasta la mañana siguiente. Sabía que era imposible que lo vieran si permanecía detrás de los árboles. La época en que fue bienvenido en esa casa como un hermano se había terminado, él lo sabía. Esa puerta puerta nunca se abriría de nuevo para él..."_

 _Por un momento, Terry dejó de escribir para beber un poco de refresco. Ok, ¿En dónde estaba? Por principio de cuentas, Tyler tenía que cruzar el obstáculo..._

 _"Sin embargo, Bianca Rose estaba justo detrás de esas ventanas, sin importar si era bienvenido o no, ¡encontraría la manera de llegar a ella! Saltó de forma impulsiva, agarró las varillas metálicas y trepó, cruzó los picos metálicos en la parte superior de la ventana y salió un poco al otro lado, con calma. Había hecho una promesa a Bianca Rose y tenía la intención de cumplirla, permaneciendo bajo los árboles, caminando sin hacer ruido como había aprendido a hacer cuando era un niño, caminó hacia la mansión. Caminó con determinación, apretaba sus labios, su implacable y bello rostro se convirtió en una máscara de mármol... En ese momento la parte nativa de la sangre que corría en sus venas tomaba control del caballero civilizado. Con la destreza de un depredador, con sus enrojecidos ojos no perdía de vista la ventana de la habitación de Bianca Rose..."_

 _\- Espera, espera un segundo, dijo Terry levantando los dedos del teclado. ¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido?_

 _En su mente, vio a Tyler dándose la vuelta para volverle la mirada, con los brazos cruzados, las cejas levantadas, su rostro fino y regular, sombrío por la impaciencia._

 _\- Voy a ver a Bianca Rose, respondió con toda naturalidad._

 _\- No, no vas, dijo Terry, según mi sinopsis tienes que encontrarla en el mirador._

 _\- ¡Sí claro! Dijo Tyler exasperado, y por supuesto su hermano vendrá en su lugar y va a golpearme una vez más porque tengo demasiada nobleza como para devolverle el golpe... de hecho, podría derribarlo con una mano. Todo eso porque en algún momento fue mi mejor amigo. Esto se está volviendo fastidioso, ¿sabías? Tus lectores estarán de acuerdo conmigo, te lo prometo._

 _Miró de nuevo hacia las ventanas y dijo:_

 _\- Es hora de brindarnos un poco de sexo._

 _Desanimado, Terry se sentó en su silla. Todos los héroes eran iguales, querían la satisfacción inmediata de todos sus deseos. Amaban a las heroínas como locos y no entendían por qué sus autores los hacían vivir todo tipo de locuras antes de permitirles vivir felices para siempre hasta el final de sus días. Los best-sellers de Nueva York no significaban nada para ellos._

 _\- Amo a Bianca Rose, dijo Tyler, ella me ama. Lo sé... vendrá a decírmelo en unas cuantas páginas mas. Mira la realidad Terry; No hay forma en que yo esté de acuerdo en embarcarme a Europa... no si tengo que dejarla aquí. No es creíble y no es como mi personaje._

 _\- Sí lo es, murmuró Terry, tiene mucho sentido... porque crees que es lo mejor para ella._

 _Tyler sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado._

 _\- Espera, ¿estás hablando de Bianca Rose o de Candy? ¡Es una novela romántica Terry! No la confundas con tu propia vida arruinada._

 _\- Si no funciona todo como un reloj, no hay historia, explicó Terry, las cosas tienen que salir mal al principio, necesitamos drama. Tu podrías subir por la ventana de Bianca Rose y hacerle el amor ¿cierto?_

 _El héroe asintió con su cabeza vigorosamente._

 _\- Entonces, ¿quieres sacarla de la mansión y llevarla contigo a Europa?_

 _Tyler afirmó de nuevo con la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos mirando hacia la ventana apenas iluminada en el primer piso._

 _\- ¿Y cómo vas a vivir, hablando económicamente? Bianca Rose está acostumbrada a un cierto tren de vida. ¿Habías pensado en eso?_

 _Tyler alzó los hombros._

 _\- Me ama más que al dinero, dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que iluminó sus rasgos austeros. Mientras estemos juntos, ella será feliz._

 _\- Eres demasiado perfecto, dijo Terry, tendré que darte un lado oscuro, más pesares o un terrible secreto familiar..._

 _\- ¡Oh, por favor, no el viejo truco del secreto de familia! Suplicó el héroe, ya soy mitad nativo y mitad pobre como un ratón de iglesia. ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?_

 _Al parecer no, dijo su autor. Me gustaría que el libro tuviera más de 175 páginas, si no te molesta._

 _La cara de Tyler se iluminó de repente, acababa de tener una idea._

 _\- ¿Quieres desarrollarlo? Tengo una gran idea. ¡Una escena de amor con más de cien páginas! Sólo Bianca Rose y yo en cien páginas de locura y felicidad._

 _Terry se echó a reír._

 _\- ¡Te lo reconozco! Desafortunadamente, no me veo triunfando en una hazaña tan sorprendente. Pero mereces una "medalla por tu obsesión"._

 _Los ojos de Tyler se quedaron mirando la ventana de Bianca Rose._

 _\- He estado tratando de tocarla por 163 páginas, gruñó Tyler entre dientes, me tuviste al borde del éxtasis dos veces, sólo para arrancarme en el último minuto. ¡Me estás matando, Terry! Déjame ser un poco._

 _Terry sonrió de repente._

 _\- Muy bien. ¡Adelante! Escala esa vid._

 _"Con la destreza de un depredador, sus ojos enrojecidos no perdían de vista la ventana de la habitación de Bianca Rose. En unos cuantos movimientos, él estaba subiendo la vid, sin sentir las espinas rasgándole las manos."_

 _Tyler dejó de escalar medio camino para darle a su autor la vista._

 _\- ¡Gracias por las plantas! Pudiste haber escogido una enredadera... ¡pero no, tenían que ser rosas, con espinas! ¡Realmente te juraste complicarme la vida!_

 _\- Las rosas son más románticas, dijo Terry, es el nombre de tu amada. De todos modos, no puedes sentirlo._

 _"La ventana se abrió y Tyler saltó hacia adentro, en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo del dormitorio, su instinto le gritó una advertencia: algo no estaba bien, en un rincón latía su corazón, dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y comenzó a ver las formas poco a poco... el colchón en la cama estaba desnudo, el tocador estaba vacío, las estanterías no tenían libros ¿Dónde estaban las pertenencias de Bianca Rose que siempre estaban a su alrededor? Caminó hacia el armario y abrió sus puertas, vacío, todos sus vestidos habían desaparecido._

 _\- ¿Buscabas algo? -preguntó la voz burlona de Alistair Ardley. Tyler se volvió de repente. El hermano de Bianca Rose estaba allí en la puerta, su cara aristocrática congelada en una fría expresión de desdén._

 _\- ¿O a menos que estés buscando a alguien? Volvió a preguntar._

 _\- ¿Dónde está ella? gruñó Tyler._

 _\- Se ha ido. Mi padre decidió enviarla a visitar algunos familiares por un tiempo. Es curioso, no recuerdo si vivían en Wyoming o Kentucky. ¿O tal vez esté en California?_

 _Tyler se volvió para dirigirle una mirada de odio._

 _\- ¡Bastardo! El gritó._

 _Dos grandes pasos lo llevaron a Alistair. Dio un golpe en la cara de su ex mejor amigo y luego, sin decir una palabra, desapareció por la ventana._

Con una gran sonrisa, Terry dejó correr sus dedos sobre el teclado. Sí, tenía mucho tiempo para dar una lección a Alistair de una vez por todas.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry estaba en su auto deportivo, lo estacionó en un lugar vacío frente al edificio de Candy y miró por la ventana para asegurarse de que había luz en su apartamento. Entró en el edificio, fue al primer piso y tocó el timbre. Anthony le había dado la dirección de su hermana.

Esperó un momento que le pareció eterno. Finalmente la puerta se abrió ... Ella usaba una blusa verde y unos jeans. Estaba descalza y le dedicó su más bella sonrisa. Recordó el momento en que había mirado a la hermana menor de su amigo con otros ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí? Ella preguntó.

\- Porque te mueres por cenar conmigo, ¡lo sé y tú también lo sabes!

\- ¡Joven presuntuoso! dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Eres más joven que yo...

\- _"Habla sin emoción, soy joven, es verdad, pero para esas almas afortunadas, el valor no espera por el número de años"._

\- Estás citando la tragedia "El Cid", mi Julieta.

\- Bien, tu tienes una preferencia por Shakespeare, Romeo ... pero "Romeo y Julieta" es otra tragedia, ¿verdad?

\- Nuestras vidas han sido lo suficientemente trágicas Julieta, ¿no crees?

\- No estábamos destinados a vivir juntos, al menos el destino no nos dejó, ya que te casaste con otra mujer...

\- Candy…

\- No Terry, duele demasiado y no sé si vaya a dejar de doler algún día. Tengo trabajo que hacer…

\- Traje comida china...

Ella lo miró. Quería hacer una cosa, saltar a sus brazos y dejarse llevar. Pero no podía. Muchas cosas habían pasado...

\- Ya cené, gracias.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Terry estaba herido. Traerla de regreso a su vida no iba a ser nada fácil...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _ **"Un amor floreciente ..."**_

 _ **Mi linda Julieta,**_

 _ **Aún no tengo noticias de la Embajada Británica. La idea de pasar diez años en este agujero del infierno me aterroriza. Estoy teniendo problemas pensando que esta farsa ya llegó demasiado lejos. Lo que me sucedió fue... impensable. Fue un montaje, fue tan obvio como que el sol brilla afuera, más allá de las gruesas paredes de esta celda apestosa. Fui castigado por no colaborar con el gobierno actual al no revelar la ubicación de las fuerzas rebeldes, ni el nombre de aquellos que me permitieron conocer al jefe de la oposición.**_

 _ **Lo más absurdo es que aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos a menudo utilizados por los rebeldes en su lucha, no puedo traicionarlos por eso. Si no se hubieran cubierto las espaldas, si las tropas llegaran a ellos, sería una masacre y no perdonarían ni a las mujeres ni a los niños. Así que estoy atascado aquí, solo, en una habitación vacía. No sé exactamente dónde se ubica esta prisión: podría estar en la luna, a cientos de kilómetros de casa. Te escribo en mi mente esas cartas que nunca recibirás, a menos que sea libre para entregártelas en persona, si mi suerte regresara eso sería pronto. El día de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho se está acercando y tengo la intención de estar allí, como te prometí.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Terry se fue, Candy trató de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Iba a continuar su trabajo. Su viaje alrededor del mundo le había dado la voluntad de escribir sobre todo lo que había visto y visitado. Estaba estudiando periodismo en la universidad. Había visto tantas cosas alrededor del mundo y quería escribirlo oficialmente. Esto fue también porque cuando ella conoció a Terry, ella supo por su hermano que él era un gran escritor. Cuando era joven, decidió que iba a hacer como el que ella consideraba su ídolo, le encantaba escribir historias cuando era pequeña. Cuando se enteró que Terry escribía muy bien, se dio cuenta de que tenían algo en común... pero su amor por la literatura y la escritura no tenía nada que ver con Terry, porque a pesar del hecho de que estaba enojada con él todavía le encantaba escribir... eso la hacía sentirse libre. Escribir en su diario todo lo que ella sentía por Terry era como liberarse. No tenía una hermana como confidente, pero tenía su escritura... Encontrar a Terry después de todos estos años... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que lo vio? Habían pasado siete años desde la promesa que él le había hecho, pero cuatro desde la última vez que ella lo vio... Había una agitación en su cabeza. Terry fue al mismo tiempo responsable del mejor y del más horrible momento de su existencia. Se había sentido como Cenicienta y entonces todo su mundo se había convertido en una calabaza. La fiesta era el paraíso, él era su príncipe. Había logrado tenerlo como cita y la noche era perfecta, pero al final... todo se desmoronó.

Inevitablemente recordaba el día de la famosa velada.

 _Candy se había probado su vestido y bajó para mostrárselo a su hermano y a Terry. Tenía 16 años. Anthony y Terry jugaban al scrabble y ambos eran muy buenos, el juego estaba muy apretado. Terry siempre ganaba y tenía el arte de las palabras, encontraría palabras incluso de las que nadie había oído hablar antes._

 _\- Hola chicos, ¿les gusta mi vestido? Dijo Candy caminando delante de ellos._

 _El vestido era largo, confeccionado en seda de muselina verde con finas correas mostrando un poco su pecho, sin dejar lugar a dudas que estaba creciendo y tenía las curvas donde debían estar._

 _\- Voy a maquillarme y a hacerme un peinado, dijo sonriendo... ¿Entonces, qué opinan?_

 _Anthony la miró y frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mujer?_

 _\- Anthony, he sido una chica desde hace 16 años, ¡deberías estar enterado! Dijo Candy un poco molesta._

 _Se atrevió a mirar a Terry que no había dicho nada pero tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios._

 _\- No estoy acostumbrado a verte vestida como una chica, dijo Anthony._

 _\- Sin embargo, soy una chica._

 _\- Cuando dijiste que ibas a vestirte para el baile de la escuela, yo estaba esperando que usaras unos jeans sin agujeros en las rodillas y unas hermosas botas vaqueras!_

 _\- ¡Qué gracioso! Dijo Candy._

 _\- Te ves magnífica, dijo finalmente._

 _\- Gracias, dijo ella._

 _Anthony se levantó para ir a la cocina y traer más papas fritas para comer. Recordó el grito de su madre diciendo:_

 _\- ¡No arruines tu apetito con sólo papas fritas!_

 _\- Nada me impediría comer tu deliciosa comida mami, dijo Anthony riendo._

 _Candy seguía en frente de Terry cuando sonó el teléfono. Anthony respondió y unos segundos más tarde gritó..._

 _\- ¡Candy! ¡Es tu novio!_

 _Candy estaba enojada porque gritó eso en presencia de Terry. Ella corrió a la cocina, arrancó el teléfono de su mano y dijo: dame eso._

 _\- ¡Arthur no es mi novio! Es un amigo que además es un niño. ¡sólo vamos a bailar juntos! ¡Deja de ser un idiota Anthony!_

 _Habló con Arthur..._

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- Suenas como si estuvieras a punto de morir, ¿qué pasa Arthur?_

 _\- Creo que atrape un virus, de esos que andan en el aire... lo siento pero no podré llevarte al baile..._

 _\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Cuídate y recuperate pronto._

 _\- Gracias Candy. Lo siento…_

 _\- Cuídate, Arthur._

 _Candy colgó y se dirigió avergonzada hasta donde estaban su hermano y Terry._

 _\- ¿Qué quería tu novio? ¿No puede decidir entre el traje azul y su traje morado? preguntó Anthony burlándose._

 _Candy le dirigió la mirada._

 _\- Arthur está enfermo, así que no voy al baile. ¡No tengo cita! ¿estás contento ahora?_

 _\- Lo siento Candy... dijo Anthony._

 _Terry la había mirado tiernamente y dijo:_

 _\- Puedo tomarte…_

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Dijeron Anthony y Candy al mismo tiempo._

 _Candy no podía creer lo que había oído... ¿había escuchado bien?_

 _Quiero decir, me gustaría llevarte -dijo Terry._

 _Anthony lo miró sorprendido._

 _\- Tenemos que salir esta noche, ¡en una cita doble! ¿vas a dejar plantada a la amiga de Anabeth?_

 _\- No, voy a llamarla y decirle que no podré ir y le pediré disculpas. -contestó Terry._

 _\- ¿Le dirás que tendrás que llevar a mi hermanita a un baile estúpido? ¡Ahh... le va a dar mucho gusto!_

 _\- ¡No es un baile estúpido! dijo Candy enojada._

 _\- Anthony, es su baile de secundaria._

 _Anthony miró a su hermana y miró a su amigo..._

 _\- De hecho, -finalmente dijo- seré yo quien te lleve..._

 _\- Muchas gracias Anthony, ¡pero no hay manera de que vaya a mi baile de secundaria con mi hermano mayor! ¡Prefiero quedarme en casa!_

 _Terry lo miró sonriendo y dijo:_

 _\- Anthony déjame llevarla a su baile, no será una obligación, será un gran placer para mí de hecho, si ella quisiera hacerme el honor..._

 _Candy lo miró sorprendido. ¿Realmente estaba escuchando lo que él estaba diciendo? Lo que estaba diciendo era bastante intenso para ella... Luego se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle mirándola directamente a los ojos._

 _\- Candy, ¿quieres que te lleve al baile de tu escuela?_

 _¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! ¡El chico de sus sueños quería ir al baile escolar con ella!_

 _Pero antes de que Candy pudiera responder, Anthony dijo:_

 _\- Espera un minuto, amigo. Detente._

 _Observó a su amigo con mirada incrédula._

 _\- Grandchester, déjame ver si te entendí bien, ¿tu... tu tienes algo para mi hermanita?_

 _Terry fingió no escucharlo, estaba mirando a Candy a los ojos y esperaba su respuesta. Sólo había una respuesta posible para Candy._

 _\- Sí Terry, me gustaría que me llevaras al baile, ella contestó sonriendo._

Cuando pensó en esa escena siete años más tarde, Candy reconoció el momento en que finalmente se había admitido a sí misma su amor por Terrence Graham Grandchester III, pero tenía que admitir también que lo había amado durante años, no era sólo una pequeña aventura adolescente o un enamoramiento temporal, sino un verdadero amor, profundo y poderoso. Y eso fue de desde la primera vez que lo vio...

Mirando el monitor de su computadora ella se preguntaba ¿qué habría sucedido si él la hubiese amado como ella lo había amado? ¿Y si hubieran vivido juntos? ¿Tendría ya pequeños Terrys y pequeñas Candys corriendo a su alrededor? ¿Y si él hubiera regresado como lo prometió y se hubiese casado con ella? ¿Seguiría el amor entre ellos?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry se despertó asustado en su cama. Estaba sudando. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Había soñado que había perdido la sentencia en un juicio... Empezó a pensar en lo que había sido el principio del final de su vida con Candy...

 _Una semana antes, había sido enviado por la Revista Inglesa en la que trabajaba para obtener una entrevista con un extraño jefe de un campamento rebelde de un pequeño país en Centroamérica. Todo había ido bien, la entrevista fue perfecta, interesante y sorprendente. Muy satisfecho de su trabajo regresó a su habitación de hotel para empezar a escribir sus notas en su computadora portátil y preparar el artículo._

 _Había dormido hasta tarde y apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando despertó asustado; Su habitación estaba llena de soldados. Fue llevado por la fuerza a un lugar secreto; Lo interrogaron sobre la ubicación de los campamentos rebeldes. A pesar de su temor, sabía que las respuestas que diera tendrían consecuencias terribles. Así que decidió contar una simple historia, dijo que tuvo una cita en la ciudad y que llevaba los ojos vendados, que no pudo ver nada en su camino allí. El interrogatorio duró 24 horas y luego fue puesto en libertad._

 _Cuando regresó a su habitación de hotel, quería llamar a la Embajada Británica para decirles lo que le había pasado, pero su vuelo salía en menos de 2 horas y apenas tenía tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto y no perder su vuelo. Así que no podía permitirse llamar a la Embajada y decirles lo que había ocurrido. Su primera prioridad era abandonar el país lo antes posible. ¡No podía quedarse un día más en ese país!_

 _Estaba en el taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto, sintiéndose casi a salvo sin estarlo realmente, ya que sólo estaría a salvo una vez que estuviera en casa. Ese fue el momento en que llegó la policía militar deteniendo su taxi. En una rápida búsqueda en su equipaje encontraron bajo sus camisas limpias pequeñas bolsas de cocaína cuidadosamente ocultas. ¡La falsedad era tan obvia que Terry se echó a reír! Debió ser más cuidadoso... lo habían dejado ir... ¡porque lo habían inculpado! Lo arrojaron a la cárcel y al día siguiente, fue juzgado ante un juez, todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No le dieron el derecho a una llamada telefónica, no pudo contactar a nadie... Lamentó no llamar antes a la Embajada... Ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba. Su revista en ese tipo de casos, se lavaba las manos, le decía a sus periodistas que en caso de problemas no podrían ayudarlos. El veredicto había llegado para Terry; culpable y 10 años de prisión. ¡No, eso no podía ser cierto!_

 _Había hecho todo lo posible y pudo comunicarse con la Embajada Británica para enterarse que no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. La condena por el tráfico de drogas lo puso fuera de su jurisdicción. Estaba atrapado, le dijeron. Tenía derechos... Era un ciudadano británico... pero todos harían oídos sordos. Sabía muy bien que las manos de la Embajada estaban atadas y no podían arriesgarse a un incidente diplomático por un simple reportero... su pomposo título no era impresionante en lo más mínimo. No tenía ningún derecho, le habían dicho. No era un rehén ni un prisionero político, pero estaba condenado de forma sencilla. Nadie podía hacer nada por él. Así que fue encerrado en la cárcel._

 _Si te comportas bien podrías ser liberado en cinco o seis años, le dijo el guardia de la prisión._

 _¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Cinco a seis años por hacer nada?! Era ridículo y triste realmente. Ahora su casa era una simple celda oscura y húmeda con una pequeña ventana con rejas. Lo sacaban a comer y dejaban caminar en la corte de la fortaleza. La comida como las paredes eran irregulares e impredecibles. No tenía nada, no se duchaba más, no comía bien y se preguntaba si podía tener esperanza. Estaba empezando a perder la cordura poco a poco. Así que empezó a ver a Candy, su Julieta, en su celda haciéndole compañía, ella le hablaba, era ella quien le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Sin papel ni lápiz, empezó a escribir sus cartas en la mente, cientos y cientos de cartas... Cartas que no podía enviarle, palabras que juró poner un día en papel. Esas cartas lo habían mantenido vivo y le habían permitido sobrevivir, todos esos meses de encarcelamiento... hasta el día en que..._

Volvió a la realidad... Más tarde, una vez que volvió e estar entre los vivos, las pesadillas lo habían molestado durante años, al final empezó a calmarse. ¿Por qué empezaría a ver su celda en sus sueños otra vez?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **"Terco como una mula"**_

Terry estaba en su cuarto de hotel, otra vez, delante de su computadora. Quería seguir escribiendo. Estaba bebiendo una taza humeante de té.

La última vez que escribió, había dejado a Tyler en una habitación miserable, enojado consigo mismo por la forma en que se habían llevado a Bianca Rose lejos de él. Ahora, tenía que convencerlo de tomar el bote para Europa, sin Bianca Rose.

Pensaba mientras daba pequeños sorbos al té , que la tarea no sería fácil, porque Tyler tenía razón, nunca se iría sin su amada, bajo ninguna circunstancia, como él se había ido sin Candy.

Esa comparación estaba perfectamente fuera de lugar; ¡no se podían comparar ambas situaciones! Si, las dos jóvenes tenían 16 años, pero en la época de Bianca Rose ellos hubieran podido casarse, pero en ésta época... eso era menos frecuente, aunque aún posible... Tyler era un héroe mientras él...

Miró sus notas y volvió a su idea original. Tyler tuvo que dejar América para ir al extranjero a hacer fortuna. En el banquillo, tuvo que gritar que regresaría a casarse con ella cuando fuera rico. Pero era lo que tenía en mente antes de que Tyler se rebelara. No se imaginó que Tyler quisiera dejar a Bianca Rose bajo ninguna circunstancia alegando que no estaba en su carácter... Imaginó que antes de que Tyler supiera que tenía tal temperamento, ¡parecía que él mismo se había olvidado de su propio carácter!

¿Cómo iba a obligarlo a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer? ¿En el nombre del amor? Quería quedarse en nombre del amor ¿o no? ¿era sólo chantaje?

 _\- No comiences con tu drama familiar secreto, dijo Tyler._

 _\- Si tu cooperaras más a menudo conmigo, no habría llegado a este punto, dijo Terry_

¿Dinero? No, Tyler había dicho que no necesitaba dinero para conservar el corazón de Bianca Rose. ¿Qué más podría encontrar? ¿Patriotismo? No, se arriesgaría a morir. La guerra había terminado ¿o no? ¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? ¿Reconstruir Europa? ¿Un proyecto ambicioso? ¿Conseguiría ganar suficiente dinero para regresar y casarse con Bianca Rose? Su amigo Chuck Heston, se había ofrecido a asociarse con él, ¿no? Sus padres eran viejos amigos, se habían encontrado en los capítulos anteriores, allí estaba la solución al problema. Con la sociedad, se iba a enriquecer...

Terry comenzó a escribir...

 _"Tyler fue despertado por un toquido en la puerta, se puso de pie, con el corazón latiendo acelerado, los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación. ¡Era Bianca Rose! se dijo feliz a sí mismo, ¡Bianca Rose!_

 _Encendió la vela y entonces llegó un segundo toquido. Se sintió decepcionado al escuchar la ronca voz pronunciando su nombre... ¡Chuck Heston!_

 _\- ¡Tyler Baker! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ábreme la puerta!_

 _La voz de Chuck parecía impaciente._

 _Terry finalmente encontró placer al escribir, los párrafos se estaban escribiendo casi por sí mismos, sin ningún esfuerzo. Dejó que Chuck entrara en la habitación y le permitiera explicar su plan._

 _\- ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Quieres asociarte conmigo? ¡Esto te ayudará a hacer fortuna!_

 _Tyler miró a su amigo durante un rato, pensó durante otro y terminó diciendo:_

 _\- Lo siento amigo, pero... tal vez en otra ocasión._

 _\- ¡Pues si! Dijo Terry, ¡tienes que irte, imbécil! No lo entiendes: ¡es tu oportunidad de construir tu futuro! ¡Vas a ser rico y la familia de Bianca Rose finalmente va a recibirte con los brazos abiertos!_

 _Tyler lo miró cruzando los brazos._

 _\- No voy a ir a ningún lado, no mientras no haya encontrado a Bianca Rose._

 _\- Eso vamos a verlo -dijo Terry entre dientes-._  
 _En un gesto abrupto, borró las últimas frases y escribió:_

 _"Tyler miró el rostro de su amigo de la infancia durante largo rato, al otro lado de la temblorosa llama de la vela. Chuck también lo miraba y había notado que su amigo había cambiado mucho ¿Dónde había quedado el niño de su infancia tan lleno de vida?, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿Fueron las pruebas de la vida o del amor?_

 _Chuck, ¿esto puede esperar un poco? No puedo dejar el país en este momento..._

 _Terry apretó las palmas de sus manos contra su frente como si quisiera hacer que el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo tras sus ojos desapareciera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era su problema? En esta parte de la historia en su mente, había permanecido en el dormitorio humeante, Tyler le sonrió de forma burlona._

 _\- Sé lo que está pasando contigo, dijo._

 _Luego, pronunció las palabras más odiadas por todos los escritores._

 _\- Estás bloqueado._

 _\- No estoy bloqueado, respondió Terry con calma, sólo tengo un personaje estúpido, terco y cabeza dura que se niega a cooperar conmigo._

 _Más relajado, Tyler yacía en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás del cuello._

 _\- No te preocupes. Tu bloqueo es sólo temporal. Arregla tu problema con Candy y serás capaz de escribir todo lo que quieras, sin importar si coopero contigo o no._

 _\- Dile a Chuck que te irás con él, suspiró a Terry pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gesto cansado, te lo suplico._

 _\- Escríbeme una escena de amor con Bianca Rose y me voy..._

 _\- Vas a tener un final feliz, te lo garantizo._

 _Terry se incorporó._

 _\- Ese es el meollo del problema, ¡nada te garantiza que todo va a terminar bien entre Candy y tú! Es duro pensarlo de esta manera, pero ¡¿por qué tengo que pagar por ello?!_

 _Terry intentaba, una vez más concentrarse en su capítulo:_

 _\- Dime, ¿te vas a ir con Chuck?_

 _\- Mi propuesta sigue vigente. Escríbeme una escena de amor y tus deseos serán órdenes._

 _Esto era demasiado absurdo. Se estaba negando a permitirle decir sus condiciones por su propio carácter. Continuó escribiendo..._

 _"Sin ninguna advertencia, Chuck tomó a su amigo y lo obligó a vestirse"._

 _\- Vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que obligarte. Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, no te vas a arrepentir._

 _Tyler se echó a reír._

 _\- ¡Wooowww Terry! ¡Hablando de una solución estúpida! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Nadie te va a comprar eso!_

 _\- ¡Cállate! Dijo Terry._

Él abrigó un juramento y miró su archivo. Apagó la computadora y fue a buscar dentro de su equipaje un Tylenol.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Julieta, mi amor,**_

 ** _Hoy has vuelto a aparecer en mi celda. Aunque sé que realmente no puedes estar aquí, es tan bueno sentir tu presencia que prefiero no hacer demasiadas preguntas._**

 ** _Esta vez, tenías 12 años. Observaste a detalle la roca marrón, el suelo húmedo, la suciedad, el banco de madera y la paja sucia que me sirven como cama, vi la ira en tus ojos de esmeralda._**

 ** _También me miraste con insistencia, estudiando mi barba y mis largos y sucios cabellos. ¡Hablaste conmigo! Durante tus primeras visitas, no decías nada; Solo me mirabas, pero esta vez escuché tu voz claramente un poco ronca. Como un sonido que viene desde otro mundo hasta el pesado silencio de mi celda._**

 ** _\- Apestas, me dijiste severamente, como si fuera mi culpa._**

 ** _Y como si fuese mi culpa, me excusé explicando:_**

 ** _\- Algunos días, cuando llueve, los guardias nos dejan salir y nos dan viejas piezas de jabón para que podamos ducharnos..._**

 ** _Me miraste extrañamente y me di cuenta que estaba hablando en español. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché una voz americana. Te repetí todo en inglés, asentiste con la cabeza y viniste a sentarte a mi lado en la paja._**

 ** _\- No ha llovido mucho tiempo, dijiste con un suspiro._**

 ** _\- Pronto va a llover mucho... y habrá 10 centímetros de agua en mi celda._**

 ** _Tú extendiste tu mano y tomaste la mía, sosteniéndola firmemente entre tus dedos delgados. Al darte cuenta que yo observaba los moretones en tus codos y tus rodillas, me explicaste que te caíste de tu bicicleta. Sentí cierta empatía mientras cuidadosamente oculté mis propias heridas, sanado a medias... de tres cortes profundos, causados por el látigo de un guardia que no apreció verme ayudar a otro prisionero para ponerse de pie de nuevo, después de que cayó en el pasillo. Estábamos regresando de esas interminables sesiones de custodia en el tribunal principal... Lo llaman el rollo y el pobre tipo estaba a punto de desmayarse. Por tu mirada, vi que sabías sobre el azote y la costilla rota, la paliza, la semana anterior. De repente sentí la imperiosa necesidad de explicarme y tranquilizarte:_**

 ** _\- No lloré. Pueden golpearme, escupirme, tratarme como un animal, no voy a llorar. Camino, levanto la cabeza y los miro a los ojos. Yo soy "El británico" me odian y me respetan al mismo tiempo. Tú me mirabas como si fuera un héroe y durante unas pocas horas, me sentí como si fuera uno en realidad._**

 ** _\- ¡Mira! De repente dijiste mirando la pared, ¡una roca eruptiva!_**

 ** _Pasamos un momento discutiendo la constitución geológica de las paredes de mi celda. En el fuego de la discusión, intercambiando contigo algunos términos científicos, mientras escarbaba las paredes para ofrecerte algunas muestras, casi me olvidé dónde estaba. Cuando el sol llegó al cuadrante del cielo donde se alineaba con mis barras, te fuiste._**  
 ** _Todos los días, durante cuarenta y siete minutos, un intenso y cálido rayo irrumpía en mi habitación. Una estrecha barra de luz se movía lentamente hacia un lado y yo me movía con ella, ella brillaba en mi cara sucia, bebiendo el calor brutal y caliente de todo mi cuerpo. Esa luz me daba la fuerza para recordar que a miles de kilómetros, el mismo sol brillaba sobre ti._**

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry fue a esperar a Candy a la salida de la escuela. Su actitud de la última vez, cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara, no lo desanimó. Tenía que perseverar si quería recuperarla. Amaba a Candy, quería casarse con Candy, lo juró. No sabía cómo iba a recuperarla, porque la futura novia se negaba incluso a tomar una taza de té con él. Rechazó la comida china que él había traído para ella la última vez. Su invitación para almorzar después de eso, le había propuesto ir a un buffet chino y ella se había negado de nuevo. Le propuso tomar una taza de café y también lo rechazó. Terry ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué más podía ofrecer? ¿Un vaso de agua? Pacientemente comenzaría de nuevo a pedirle que aceptara cenar con él, ella terminaría aceptando.

Hace siete años, le había dicho que lo amaba. Si ese amor representaba sólo una décima parte de lo que sentía por ella, estaba seguro de que todavía existía en ella.

Candy salió de su clase hablando con uno de sus compañeros. Annie iba con ellos.

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros Candy? Vamos a tomar algo.

\- No, voy a volver a casa para estudiar un poco y prepararme para el examen de mañana.

\- Como quieras, dijo Annie, volveré a casa más tarde.

\- No tardes mucho, dijo Candy.

\- Sí mami, dijo Annie sonriendo.

Annie se alejó con los demás. Candy llegó a la puerta y vio una silueta conocida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿No se daba por vencido? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿No la había herido lo suficiente ya?

Cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, ella siguió su camino de largo como si él no estuviera.

\- ¿Julieta? ¡Julieta! ¡Espera! Dijo siguiéndola.

Realmente amaba a esta chica para dejar que ella lo tratara así. Pero la había lastimado ¿cierto? ¡La vida es dura amigo! Él corrió tras ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero hablar contigo…

\- Estás hablándome ahora, ¿o no?

\- Por favor. Has rechazado todas mis invitaciones...

\- ¿Todavía no entiendes que no quiero verte?

\- Por favor…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que aceptes cenar conmigo...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te estoy invitando...

\- ¿No tienes un pescado más grande que freír?

\- En realidad no, eres mi prioridad...

Se detuvo y lo miró. Hubo un momento en que ella pensó que él la amaba tanto como ella a él. Entonces recordó... Él no cumplió su promesa...

\- Mi prioridad es terminar la escuela y convertirme en periodista internacional...

\- Candy, por favor...

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar siguiéndome así?

\- Hasta que aceptes cenar conmigo...

\- Podría hacerte arrestar por acoso...

\- Pero no vas a hacerlo, porque me amas...

No pudo evitar sonreír.  
\- La niña de 12 años quedó atrás...

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para las vacaciones de verano?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero invitarte a mi villa en Cape Cod ... ¿te acuerdas? Querías venir conmigo

\- Era una niña...

Candy pensó en su sueño de adolescente. Estar con Terry en la playa... no, ¡eso se había terminado!

-Te estoy ofreciendo cumplir uno de tus sueños y ya no eres más una niña.

\- No, soy una mujer ahora... y tengo otros planes para el verano...

\- Si cambias de opinión, mi oferta seguirá en pie... ¿qué dices de la cena?

\- Nunca vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca…

\- Entonces, debiste haber cumplido tu promesa...

\- ¿Mañana por la noche a las 7 pm para cenar?

\- No…

\- ¿Entonces... pasado mañana? No voy a parar hasta que digas que "sí"

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- Voy a continuar siguiéndote por todas partes entonces...

Ella se detuvo a mirarlo. Después la besó. Sólo un simple roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y el contacto fue suficiente para hacer un corto circuito en todo su cuerpo. Ella lo miró en estado de shock.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Julieta! Dijo mientras se iba.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tyler tenía razón, Terry entendía eso. La desaparición de Bianca Rose, quien fue llevada en contra de su voluntad por algún miembro de su familia lejana, habría sido mejor después de una escena en la que Tyler y ella se hubiesen jurado fidelidad y decidieran huir juntos. Por otra parte, no estaba convencido de que tuviera hacer una escena de amor.

 _\- Tiene sólo 16 años, dijo, es demasiado joven._

 _\- ¡Grosero! Dijo Tyler. Que no sea porque has arruinado todo al decidir que Candy era demasiado joven..._

 _\- Ella era demasiado joven._

 _\- Huíste porque sabías que no podías resistirte a ella, dijo su personaje, sabías que si te hubieras quedado, le habrías hecho el amor ya que ella también lo deseaba. Te fuiste porque te asustaste._

 _\- Me fui porque la amaba._

 _\- Ni siquiera le dijiste que te irías._

 _\- Porque Anthony me estaba amenazando..._

 _\- Si te entendí bien, ¿me estás haciendo sufrir porque prefieres verme cometer el mismo error que tú?. Pensé que estabas escribiendo esta historia para darte la ilusión de empezar de nuevo. Pensé que querías redimirte haciendo esta vez las cosas bien._

 _-Quería respetar a Candy. Hacer el amor con ella después de nuestra boda..._

 _\- Pero eso nunca pasó._

 _\- Las circunstancias estaban en contra nuestra._

 _Estaba escribiendo lo que deseaba que hubiera pasado... pero..._

 _\- Quiero que respetes a Bianca Rose; Vas a hacer el amor con ella hasta que se casen._

 _\- ¡Me estás matando!_

 _\- Bueno, todavía tengo muchas páginas para llenar, tendrás tanta acción, que no te darás cuenta del paso del tiempo._

 _\- ¡Sí claro! Dijo Tyler enfurruñado._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Candy salió de su clase después de su examen, Terry estaba allí de nuevo. Ella no quería arriesgarse a que él la besara de nuevo, aunque ella estuviera muriendo porque así fuera. Candy tuvo problemas el día anterior para concentrarse y estudiar después del beso.

\- Así que... ¿vienes a comer conmigo?

\- No, dijo ella, alejándose casi corriendo esta vez.

Terry la miró retirarse. Él no se daba por vencido. Vivir sin ella era una pesadilla estando despierto, tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla y eso haría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta tierra.

Había vuelto a casa para escribir su más famosa escena, que supuestamente sería una escena de amor... pero tenía todas las dificultades del mundo para hacer que Tyler no hiciera el amor con Bianca Rose... La escena le había arrojado y traído tantos recuerdos... desearía haber besado a Candy como Tyler acababa de besar a Bianca Rose, como se habían besado la noche del famoso baile escolar...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Anthony había empezado deseando que él lo apoyara, negándole que fuera la cita de su hermana menor en su baile escolar. Había protestado, vociferado, discutido, había ido con él al centro de la ciudad para alquilar un traje para la velada._

 _\- Necesito un traje, dijo Terry al empleado._

 _\- ¡No! Dijo Anthony, no para él, ¡para mí! Necesito un traje._

 _Se volvió hacia su amigo y le dijo por milésima vez:_

 _\- Te dije que es demasiado joven para ti._

 _El empleado los miró sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Ambos quieren un traje? Preguntó._

 _\- No, dijo Terry, sólo para mí._

 _\- Sí, dijo Anthony al mismo tiempo, bueno, no para los dos... no para él._

 _Terry sabía cómo mantener la calma en cada circunstancia. A menudo decía que debió ser un actor, porque realmente sabía cómo actuar._

 _\- No para él, dijo Anthony, un traje para esta noche._

 _\- La invité y ella dijo que sí, dijo Terry con calma._

 _\- ¡Es una niña! Dijo Anthony enfadado, sal con mujeres de tu edad y deja a las niñas tranquilas._

 _\- ¿No confías en mí?_

 _\- No. ¡No después de la forma en que la mirabas esta tarde!_

 _Anthony le dirigió la mirada._

 _\- ¡Grandchester, solo tiene 16 años!_

 _\- ¡Sé cuántos años tiene!_

 _\- ¡Pues será mejor que lo recuerdes!_

 _Estaba amenazando a su amigo, golpeándolo con el dedo en el pecho. Terry no reaccionó, seguía siendo cortés y tranquilo._

 _\- ¡Si la tocas, irás directo a la cárcel. ¡Y será un placer para mí llevarte por mi mismo!_

 _Durante dos largos segundos, los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Entonces Terry sonrió._

 _\- Sabes que no soy capaz de lastimarla, Anthony._

 _\- Tú tocas a Candy y yo te mato, dijo Anthony._

 _Pero ya no estaba enojado, sólo un poco molesto._

 _\- Estoy loco por ella, dijo Terry, pero no soy un idiota. Yo la cuidaré, te lo prometo._

 _\- Estás loco, punto, respondió Anthony. Anabeth tiene una amiga hermosa que sólo está esperando para saltar en tu cama y tú estás interesado en una niña que todavía juega a la rayuela. ¡No lo entiendo!_

 _\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Relájate, todo está bien. Quieres ir con Candy esta noche, pero en realidad lo que quieres es salir con Anabeth. Prefiero ir al baile de la escuela con Candy. Tu y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente, eso es todo._

 _-Todavía creo que estás loco._

 _Terry se volvió hacia el empleado que había seguido la conversación con bastante interés._

 _\- Un traje, por favor._

 _\- Pero, no creo que tenga su talla... los trajes serán devueltos hasta el domingo y la otra boutique ya no tiene ninguno._

 _\- Entonces compraré uno, dijo Terry._

 _\- ¿Que tú qué? Dijo Anthony aturdido._

 _\- Voy a comprar uno, repitió Terry, podría usarlo después..._

 _Se volvió hacia el empleado._

 _\- Y te daré una buena propina si me lo arreglas para esta tarde._

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **Gracias a GladysFlemm por su ayuda**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **"En camino al baile escolar"**_

 _En la habitación de Anthony, Terry estaba listo y se veía muy guapo en su nuevo traje. Nunca había sentido la emoción que sentía en ese momento, ni siquiera por sus propios bailes escolares. Su nuevo traje lo hacía lucir aún más guapo, si acaso eso era posible._

 _Cuando salió de la habitación, notó que el cuarto de Candy todavía estaba cerrado y bajó las escaleras para ir a la sala de estar, pasó por la cocina para tomar las flores que iba a darle. En la sala de estar, los padres de Candy estaban sentados en el sofá, ellos eran como la versión mayor de Candy y Anthony._

 _\- ¿Así que eres la oveja sacrificada esta noche? Dijo el padre._

 _\- No veo dónde está el sacrificio, dijo Terry._

 _\- Estás muy guapo esta noche, dijo la madre._

 _\- Gracias, dijo Terry._

 _Puso las flores sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sillón._

 _\- Voy a ir a ver a Candy, dijo la madre que salía de la sala._

 _El padre miró las flores._

 _\- Un ramo pequeño en un broche y una docena de rosas, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a darte cuenta de que Candy había crecido. Parece que por fin abriste los ojos._

 _Terry no estaba cómodo con esa conversación, estaba desconcertado. Él solo sonreía y no respondía. El padre lo miró._

 _\- Supongo que no necesito darte una serie de consejos. Tu los conoces muy bien: "Ella tiene que estar en casa a medianoche, el conductor no bebe..." y así sucesivamente..._

 _\- Conozco todas las reglas de la casa, dijo Terry. Pero puede estar tranquilo en lo que concierne al tiempo de toque de queda, Candy me dijo que sus amigos habían organizado muchas fiestas después del baile y ella quiere ir a una de ellas hasta tarde o temprano en la mañana._

 _Muy bien, dijo el padre, voy a pedirte que no olvides una cosa; Candy da la impresión de ser mayor de lo que parece. No olvides que tiene sólo 16 años y entre 16 y 22 años hay una gran brecha, Terry._

 _Terry miró al padre de Candy y comprendió que le estaba dando el mismo mensaje que su hijo; No toques a Candy. De la manera más cortés, pero el mensaje era idéntico._

 _\- Lo sé, dijo Terry con seriedad._

 _\- Muy bien._

 _Unos minutos después, Candy bajaba las escaleras con su precioso vestido de noche. Terry estaba fascinado por la visión. Ella estaba sonriendo, se veía maravillosa. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Terry tomó las flores de la mesa en un broche, y le puso una en la muñeca._

 _\- Luces maravillosa Candy._

 _\- ¡Y tú eres muy guapo! susurró Candy._

 _\- Eres tan hermosa, dijo su padre sonriendo._

 _Fue a buscar su cámara. La madre de Candy bajó con ella para después quedarse de pie junto a su marido y miró a la joven pareja sonriendo. El padre tomó una foto, luego otra y otra más._

 _\- Papi, dijo Candy, tenemos que irnos..._

 _\- Muy bien, dijo su padre, una más con tu mamá..._

 _Diez minutos más tarde, Candy estaba sentada junto a Terry en su auto rojo deportivo y fueron a un restaurante antes de ir a la escuela, apenas se atrevió a mirar a Candy. Ella era tan hermosa que estaba impresionado por su belleza, por su elegancia y la confianza que tenía con ella. Ya la había visto con su vestido, pero con el maquillaje y el cabello arreglados más simple, esa vez su pelo estaba sujeto con una cinta. Esta vez, el maquillaje hizo que sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda parecieran más bonitos. Terry tenía una pequeña prueba de la hermosa mujer en la que se convertiría en unos años._

 _Niña y mujer, inocente y al mismo tiempo confiada, ingenua, probablemente no tenía idea de su poder de seducción. Pero ella no estaba totalmente inconsciente al respecto. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un sujetador bajo el vestido resbalando como agua. Él sonrió. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Era la hermana menor de Anthony! Realmente pensó que el hecho de pasar una simple velada con ella no sería un problema. Después de cuatro años de amistad con toda la familia, no tendría ningún problema al recordar que todavía era una niña, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué moría de ganas por posar sus labios sobre los de ella? ¡Tenía que conseguir controlarse a sí mismo!_

 _"¡Fácil Terry, debes conversar con ella en lugar de estar soñando despierto", Se dijo._

 _\- Es gracioso, dijo Candy de repente mirándolo._

 _Luego agregó con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Te ves tan nervioso como yo me siento por dentro..._

 _\- No estoy nervioso, Terry contestó deslizando su mano detrás de su cuello para masajear sus tensos músculos. ¿Tú estás nerviosa?_

 _\- Sí, admitió con su candor natural, no puedo dejar de pensar que... nosotros... bueno, que cada uno pagará por su cena..._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Yo me encargaré de eso._

 _\- Bueno, no creo que sea justo que pagues por todo, ¡solo porque soy una chica!_

 _\- Me lo puedo permitir, Candy._

 _\- Está bien, si no te molesta..._

 _\- Sería lo último en el mundo._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron. Su rostro era tan familiar que sentía que la conocía tan bien... Pero ¿era realmente así? Conocía a la niña, no a la mujer. Una verdadera metamorfosis había ocurrido durante estos últimos meses... su rostro, sus labios rosados, sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban con una alegría infantil cuando se encontraba con ellos... podía perderse en ellos... de hecho, ya estaba cayendo. Llegaron al restaurante. Candy miró hacia abajo durante el resto del viaje, observaba su minúsculo bolso, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de vergüenza. Ella adivinó todo lo que el estaba sintiendo ¡con sólo mirarlo a los ojos! Él nunca había podido ocultarle nada. ¡Nunca podría haber imaginado los cambios en todo su cuerpo! Sólo que no sabía lo que era. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Si aún no lo estaba... estaba en el borde, ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio... y no tardaría mucho en caer._

 _Candy sintió que sí, ella le sonrió de nuevo y tuvo la sensación de estar cayendo de un ascensor que va demasiado rápido. El amor, la amistad, la actitud protectora del mayor con la menor, el tabú que le impide tocar a una adolescente, todo eso mezclado en un cóctel explosivo emocional, eso sin contar la increíble fuerza de la atracción física..._

 _Si sólo fuera mayor, si sólo tuviera 18... él podría hacer muchas cosas con ella. Pero él se casaría primero con ella, sería su joven esposa... y él le habría demostrado lo mucho que la ama todos los días._

 _¿Matrimonio? ¿Estaba pensando en el matrimonio? ¿Ya? Estaba enamorado por primera vez y tenía que ser de una niña, de la pequeña hermana de Anthony. ¡Y ya estaba pensando en casarse con ella! Esto había estado creciendo desde su primer encuentro, la chica de 12 años que lo había despertado ese día... todas esas conversaciones que había tenido con ella, lo que sentía por ella se fortaleció poco a poco y finalmente, fue una ¡explosión! Estaba pensando en el matrimonio porque no quería a nadie más que a ella. ¡Dios mío! Había cruzado la línea sin siquiera hacer la pregunta y ahora era obvio; quería casarse con ella._

 _"¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?" Y "juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas". Pero aún no tenía 18 años. Como Anthony le había dicho con su dulzura habitual, podía ir a prisión si se le ocurría tocarla._

 _Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se preguntaba si sus padres le permitirían casarse con ella de inmediato. Pero él alejó esa idea. No, Candy era demasiado joven y sus padres probablemente pensaban lo mismo y tendrían razón. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar hasta que fuera mayor de edad._

 _\- Es gracioso, dijo la voz de Candy sacándolo de su monólogo mental, creo que es la primera vez que te quedas 5 minutos sin decir una palabra. Normalmente, no puedo hacer que dejes de hablar..._

 _\- Disculpa, estaba pensando..._

 _\- ¿Estabas pensando en ese trabajo que te están ofreciendo en Londres?_

 _No era eso, pero era mejor para ella pensarlo así._

 _\- ¿Crees que debo tomarlo?_

 _Ella permaneció en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que él pensó que no iba a responder. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos seguían fijos en él._

 _\- Es difícil responder. Vivirías en Londres, estarías de vuelta en tu país... No podré verte tan a menudo._

 _\- Vendré a verte... Vendré a verlos a todos ustedes._

 _Ella volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana._

 _\- Tendrás un buen sueldo y te convertirás en un famoso escritor. Te van a pagar por escribir, eso es genial. Y si quieres escribir tu novela como un reportero famoso, sera más fácil para ti conseguir publicarla._

 _\- ¿Pero…?_

 _\- Te voy a extrañar si te vas. Por eso no puedo contestar a tu pregunta. No quiero que vuelvas a tu país porque está tan lejos... de mí._

 _Una sensación de felicidad explotó en él._

 _\- Entonces, no voy a ir. Voy a encontrar un trabajo en Chicago..._

 _\- Terrence, no juegues conmigo..._

 _\- Lo digo en serio._

 _\- Pero…_

 _Ella miró y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el estacionamiento de un lujoso restaurante._

 _\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?_

 _\- Vamos a cenar._

 _\- Es caro…_

 _\- Y es bueno..._

 _\- Habría estado bien con MdDonald's..._

 _\- Bueno, mi linda jovencita, no veo por qué debes estar "bien" cuando puedas aprovechar lo mejor._

 _Estacionó el auto. Los ojos de Candy brillaban de placer._

 _\- A veces me pregunto por qué no tienes a todas las chicas corriendo detrás de ti. ¡Eres irresistible! James Bond parece una broma a tu lado._

 _\- Es por el nombre, dijo imitando a Sean Connery, Grandchester, Terrence Graham Grandchester el tercero. No, ya ves, es demasiado largo. Para cuando termine de decirlo, los espías de la bella dama estarían ya dormidos o se habrían ido con un nombre del individuo Juan o Bob._

 _Candy soltó una carcajada cristalina. Ella era adorable._

 _\- Son tontas, dijo sonriendo, a mi me atrapaste con tu... "¿Estás bien?" Y tu acento británico ¡que es para morirse!_

 _Terry sonrió y aparcó el coche. Miró la hora en el tablero. El baile escolar empezaba a las 8 pm. Estaba ansioso por tomarla en sus brazos para bailar con ella. No podía esperar, pero tenía que ser paciente. Pero cuando pensó en todos esos meses que los separaban hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños, esperar hasta las 8 pm no era nada. Él la estaba mirando, ella lo miraba también con los labios rosados un poco abiertos, estaba muriendo por besarla._

 _\- Vamos, dijo suavemente._

 _Ella puso su mano en su brazo. Incluso con su saco puesto, ese ligero contacto lo paralizó._

 _\- Terrence..._

 _Se detuvo y le quitó la mano. Obligándose a tomar un poco de calma, dijo:_

 _¡Ouch! Sólo me llamas así cuando es importante. ¿Qué hice ahora?_

 _\- Quería preguntarte algo, pero no sé cómo._

 _\- Sólo pregúntame._

 _Ella permaneció en silencio durante un rato._

 _\- Es tan ridículo..._

 _Ella lo miró y le preguntó:_

 _\- Esta noche, ¿es una cita real?_

 _Lo miró a los ojos y una vez más, sintió que se estaba perdiendo en ellos._

 _\- Creo que es, respondió suavemente, dame la definición de una cita real._

 _El trataba de contenerse, pero no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios._

 _\- Una cita real, es cuando sales con alguien que te gusta lo suficiente como para besarlo cuando te lleva de regreso a casa, ella respondió en un suspiro._

 _Él contestó, sin pensar realmente:_

 _\- Sí, es una cita real._

 _\- ¿Podrías... ?, dijo vacilando, ¿quisieras...?_

 _No podía decirlo. Empezó de nuevo..._

 _\- Terry, vas a pensar que soy muy extraña, pero la idea de besarnos me está poniendo nerviosa..._

 _\- Entonces no te besaré, dijo._

 _\- No, no es eso... lo que quise decir._

 _Así que ella se lanzó:_

 _\- Me decía a mí misma que si me besas ahora, no entraré en pánico._

 _\- ¿Ahora mismo? El repitió._

 _\- Sí, de esa manera, la presión desaparecería, ¿no crees?_

 _No, no lo creía así. ¡En su humilde opinión, la presión iba a duplicarse! Al menos para él y sin embargo, cuando vio sus ojos, supo que no podía negarse._

 _Como en un sueño, se inclinó hacia ella con una lentitud infinita. Su mano se movió por sí misma y se posó en su mejilla... ¡Su piel era tan suave bajo su palma! Tiernamente, pasó el pulgar sobre sus labios. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho; en pocos segundos, sucumbiría a un ataque al corazón, muerto a los 22 años por demasiado amor._

 _Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos entregándole sus labios. El se acercó los últimos centímetros que los separaban... y, tan simple como eso, la besó. Lentamente, frotó sus labios con la boca cálida y suave y llamó a todas sus fuerzas para no ir más allá. No tocar sus labios con su lengua, no invadir su deliciosa boca..._

 _Se detuvo a mirarla. Parecía como si ella tuviera dificultad para respirar._

 _\- No te detengas ahora, susurró._

 _Pero, tuvo que parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _\- Por favor, le dijo en el oído._

 _Toda su buena voluntad se volvió humo junto con sus principios. Él se inclinó y tomó sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El sintió sus dedos enredarse en su cabello, su boca se abrió bajo la de él, la punta de su lengua rozando sus labios. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella apretándola contra su pecho y se encontró directamente con su lengua. Deseaba haberla podido besar con fuerza, apasionadamente, deslizar su mano debajo de su abrigo para agarrar uno de sus pequeños pechos... Besarla sin parar un sólo momento hasta que cumpliera los 18 años, la edad en que podría hacer el amor con ella. Quería ser su primer amante y el último también._

 _\- Candy, oh Candy..., se las arregló para decir._

 _Lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía soportarlo más. Deseó besarla de una buena vez, así que se permitió tomar su boca con furia, sintiendo los dedos de ella jalar su cabello mientras ella devolvía el beso con la misma pasión._

 _El único beso se alargó, se multiplicó. Nada más importaba, nada más existía aparte de Candy. Candy quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, Candy con quien había compartido sus secretos... el último, éste; El hecho de que la amara como un hombre ama a una mujer. Tuvo que dejar de besarla y necesitó toda la fuerza del mundo para lograrlo._

 _\- Oh Terry, ella susurró, nunca me habían besado así._

 _Cerrando los ojos, puso su frente en su hombro sosteniéndola cerca en sus brazos. En él, las oleadas de emociones chocaban juntas en un extraño caos de alivio, culpa, ternura y loca alegría. Durante un tiempo que pareció durar para siempre, él volvió a presionarla contra su pecho. Poco a poco, sus latidos del corazón se calmaron. Cuando los sintió volver a la normalidad, tan normal como podría ser para esa noche, finalmente la soltó._

 _\- ¿Podemos ir a cenar ahora? Preguntó él._

 _\- Sí, por supuesto, dijo Candy sonriendo._

 _\- El tiempo es oro, no tendremos mucho tiempo para cenar._

 _Abrió su pequeño bolso y tomó un tubo de lápiz labial rojo. Puso la visera del sol y arregló cuidadosamente su maquillaje. Terry prefirió no mirar, temiendo que su deseo se volviera demasiado fuerte y literalmente saltara sobre ella. Así que tomó las llaves del auto, salió del coche y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de ella. Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, como respirar tranquilamente..._

 _Mientras caminaban sobre la grava que conducía al restaurante, ella le preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Terry?_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- No estas más tranquilo, ¿verdad?_

 _\- De ningún modo…_

 _\- Por lo menos, no siento más los nervios, dijo con una breve sonrisa._

 _Bien por ella, porque él seguía nervioso, incluso más que antes!_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"Julieta mi amor,**_

 _ **Un nuevo día acaba de comenzar y todavía estoy en esta maldita celda. Uno de los guardias fue bueno un día, me deslizó tres libros de bolsillo en inglés, olvidados por un cliente en el hotel donde su esposa trabaja. Había novelas románticas. El más grueso narraba sucesos de la Edad Media, los otros dos, de nuestro tiempo. Los leí de una vez, junto a mi pequeña ventana para aprovechar al máximo la luz; Desde entonces, los he leído sin parar, cada vez me lleno de alegría cuando la historia termina bien y me conmuevo hasta las lágrimas cuando los amantes se reúnen con ternura. Mis libros se han convertido en mis tesoros más preciosos y los he escondido con cuidado, temo que me los quiten. Ahora, a veces vienes al anochecer, cuando ya no puedo leer. Esta noche, tenías dieciséis años. Te mostré mis libros con orgullo y los miraste como buscando encontrar el título; por la forma en como tocabas las páginas, parecías más interesada en el papel en el que se imprimían las historias que por las historias mismas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Conoces la expresión "Leer entre líneas"? Me preguntaste con ojos brillantes. Si escribes muy poco, puedes escribir entre líneas.**_

 _ **Te miré sin entender y te echaste a reír.**_

 _ **\- Terry, ¡siempre habías dicho que escribirías una novela solo si encontrabas el tiempo!**_

 _ **Alzando una ceja con humor, dijiste:**_

 _ **\- No estás abrumado con tanto trabajo por ahora, supongo...**_

 _ **Un aliento de alegría vino sobre mí... para irse muy rápido después.**_

 _ **\- No tengo nada con que escribir...**_

 _ **\- Habla con el guardia que te dio los libros. Pídele una pluma o un pedazo de lápiz.**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí! Lo haré.**_

 _ **Cuando me sonreíste, me di cuenta de que llevabas el vestido del baile de la escuela. Eres tan hermosa que duele. Te inclinaste hacia mí para besarme y pude sentir la suavidad de tus labios e incluso tu perfume. Después me llevaste contigo y por un momento, salí de mi celda. Estaba sentado contigo en mi coche deportivo, con mi traje limpio y bien afeitado. Todavía eras demasiado joven para mí. Podría haber sido unos años mayor que la última vez, pero no tuve la prudencia para mantener mi distancia, no pude evitarlo y te besé.**_

 _ **te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **"La promesa rota"**_

Candy estaba en su lugar frente a la computadora. Trataba de leer, pero no podía concentrarse. Terry, Terry, era todo lo que tenía en la mente. Él había venido a buscarla después de clases. La invitaba a cenar y ella rechazaba todas sus invitaciones. Sin embargo, hubo una época en que pasar el tiempo con él era el paraíso. Se acordó de la famosa velada del baile de la escuela... Se levantó, se fue a su dormitorio y se recostó en la cama, estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño. Terry, él era todo en lo que podía pensar. Su mente la llevó de vuelta 7 años atrás, directo al baile escolar...

¿Qué fue lo que había cenado en ese restaurante cuando él la invitó? No lo recordaba. No le importaba en absoluto, porque lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la presencia de Terrence Graham Grandchester el tercero. Si le hubieran dicho que dentro de siete años ella iba a rechazar su invitación a cenar, se habría reído a carcajadas.

 _Estar en ese restaurante con Terry fue más maravilloso que un sueño. Sabía que estar con él no era para nada aburrido, porque a menudo platicaban e incluso él confiaba en ella. Lo conocía bien, de hecho mejor que nadie. Él extendía su mano por la mesa para jugar con la de ella; ella no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que la había besado. Fue el instante más maravilloso de su vida hasta ese momento. Todos sus sentidos estaban hirviendo y su sangre se había convertido en lava volcánica, ella no estaba justo ahí, mejor dicho, probablemente se encontraba en el paraíso, porque nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. El hombre de sus sueños la había besado y fue fantástico, ¡super fantástico!_

 _Había dos candelabros con sus velas encendidas. El ambiente era muy romántico. El conversaba con ella, hablaba de todo y nada a la vez, pero ella vislumbró algo en su mirada, le dejaba ver que sólo estaba pensando en el momento en que pudiera besarla de nuevo._

 _Antes de las entradas, un camarero trajo una copa de vino para Terry._

 _\- ¿Y para la señorita? ¿Un jugo de uva espumoso?_

 _\- Eso sería perfecto, dijo Terry._

 _El camarero se retiró._

 _\- Con este maquillaje y mi vestido de noche, ¿no parezco mayor?_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Me ofreció vino espumoso..._

 _\- ¿Quieres vino?_

 _\- No, realmente no me agrada el sabor..._

 _\- Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?_

 _\- Supongo que..._

 _\- ¿Quieres salir con el camarero?_

 _\- No…_

 _\- ¡Entonces no debería importarte lo que él piense! Dijo sonriendo._

 _\- Tienes razón, tú vas a conducir, no deberías estar bebiendo..._

 _\- Una copa de vino en la comida está bien, no voy a beber en el baile escolar._

 _\- No habrá alcohol._

 _\- En nuestro tiempo, algún perdedor agregaba alcohol a la bebida en el ponche de frutas..._

 _\- Espero que no hayas sido tú..._

 _\- Creo que si alguien no quiere beber, es su decisión... cuando alguien pone alcohol en el ponche, él está tomando esa decisión y no es justo... un accidente puede ocurrir tan rápido..._

 _Candy lo miró con ojos llenos de amor. Le encantaba el tipo de hombre responsable que era._

 _\- El camarero tiene razón, dijo finalmente, solo tengo 16 años. Ojalá tuviera 18..._

 _Él la miró, su hermoso rostro estaba iluminado por la luz temblorosa de las velas._

 _\- También desearía que así fuera, él murmuró._

 _\- No puedo esperar a poder hacer lo que yo quiera. Es como si estuviera atrapada en la línea de salida esperando a que la vida empiece realmente. ¡Sé lo que quiero hacer y tengo que esperar años!_

 _\- Seiscientos ochenta y cinco días..._

 _Mientras lo miraba sorprendida, él sonreía y confesó:_

 _\- Yo también, cuento los días..._

 _Así que le dijo:_

 _\- No tengas prisa, Candy, dijo como si fuera tan fácil, ¿qué esperas de la vida?_

 _Miró sus ojos azul-verde que la congelaron._

 _"¡Tú!" Ella quería responder._

 _Pero se detuvo en el último segundo y respondió:_

 _\- Lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido, es lo mismo que tú: ser una escritora._

 _\- ¡Entonces, adelante, conviértete en una! Que no sea porque vives con tus padres y sigues en la secundaria, que no puedes enviar historias a las revistas. Nada te impide que puedan publicarte. Si realmente decides que es lo que quieres hacer, lo haces. Empieza a trabajar, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no lo dudes y no te detengas. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes de escribir._

 _Era tan apasionado, su expresión era intensa, hablaba con tanta seriedad. Conmovida, contempló ese rostro perfecto. A veces sentía que había algo escondido en su interior, una parte de su vida que nadie sospechaba por el carácter feliz y sonriente de su personalidad. Un fuego, listo para estallar en caso de que fuera empujado demasiado lejos... Al besarlo, ella sintió que Terry se estaba conteniendo, él todavía se estaba controlando._

 _El estaba comiendo, con la atención en su platillo. Ella continuó mirándolo._

 _\- Quiero algo más, ella confirmó._

 _Él levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y se perdió nuevamente en ellos. Estaba esperando su reacción. En un instante, su confusión se fue y el fuego en sus ojos brilló más intenso que nunca._

 _"Te quiero"._

 _Ella no necesitaba decirlo, él lo sabía. Se entendieron uno al otro sin tener que explicarlo. El fuego en sus ojos disminuyó y se volvieron suaves de nuevo. Él le sonrió con un poco de tristeza._

 _\- Oh Candy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

 _Candy ahora, tenía la atención en su platillo, sin levantar la cabeza, susurró:_

 _\- Puedes empezar pidiéndome otra cita._

 _Él tomó su mano suavemente y dijo mirándola:_

 _\- ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche?_

 _Tenía que contenerse para no saltar de alegría. ¡La estaba tomando en serio!_

 _\- Nada especial…_

 _\- ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? Él preguntó, podríamos comer algo antes o después de la película, dependiendo de lo que tarde en comenzar..._

 _Ella seguía mirando su platillo y sonrió._

 _\- Podríamos saltarnos la comida, al parecer tú y yo no tenemos tanta hambre._

 _\- ¿Lo tomo como un sí? Preguntó._

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿También saldrías conmigo el lunes por la noche?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿El martes?_

 _Ella se echó a reír._

 _\- ¡Sí!_

 _\- ¿Y el miércoles?_

 _\- Hago un trabajo voluntario en la biblioteca..._

 _\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?_

 _\- Si prometes no estar hablando..._

 _\- Voy a estar quieto como una almeja. ¡entonces será perfecto!, así nos falta el jueves, el viernes... durante un año diez meses y dieciséis días... quisieras salir conmigo todas esas noches también, ¿verdad?_

 _Ella lo miró como en un sueño, con sus ojos que estaban llenos de ternura. Una loca felicidad la invadió._

 _\- Sí, susurró con amor._

 _Él tomó su mano, la llevó a sus labios y besó ligeramente las puntas de sus dedos._

 _\- Vaya, esto es grandioso._

 _\- ¿Por qué sólo durante un año, diez meses y dieciséis días? Ella preguntó._

 _Él tomó de nuevo su mano y esta vez besó su palma. La sensación la hizo perder el aliento brevemente; un repentino calor fue atravesando su cuerpo entero._

 _\- Porque en un año diez meses y dieciséis días, tendrás 18 años._

 _\- ¿Y cuando tenga 18 años? Ella preguntó mirándolo con fascinación mientras él besaba su muñeca y presionaba sus labios en su pulso acelerado._

 _\- Cuando cumplas 18 años, sucederán muchas cosas, él respondió, mirándola a través de sus pestañas._

 _Sus pulgares ahora trazaban círculos en la palma de su mano. Las sensaciones le hacían sentirse mareada y deseaba poder saltar a sus brazos, ella deseaba... no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual, su conocimiento se limitaba a lo que había leído en los libros, en las películas, en los comentarios que había escuchado al azar en algunas conversaciones. Podía ver cómo sucedía precisamente, sin saber realmente por qué la gente era tan apasionada... hasta ese momento._

 _\- Cuando tengas 18 años, continuó, vas a dejar la casa de tus padres y vas a casarte conmigo._

 _Ella le quitó la mano._

 _\- Terrence no debemos bromear con algo tan serio._

 _\- No estoy bromeando._

 _El ya no estaba sonriendo. Ella lo miró aturdida y rió, a pesar de sí misma._

 _\- Eres muy arrogante. Pienso que un hombre que se supone pedirá matrimonio a una mujer, no le informa que lo hará._

 _\- ¡Oh, y yo voy a pedírtelo! Al primer segundo que cumplas 18 años, voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo._

Pero no lo hizo. A pesar de su desaparición pocos días después del baile de la escuela, a pesar de que no mantuvo ninguna de las promesas que hizo esa noche, ella pasó su cumpleaños número 18 esperándolo. Deseaba creer que iba a aparecer en cualquier momento frente a ella para venir a buscarla ¡o al menos la llamaría por teléfono! Pero él no dio señales de vida. Ella estaba tan decepcionada, que se cansó de llorar. Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no amaba a Terrence Grandchester el Tercero. Al día siguiente, tomó la decisión de viajar por el mundo, antes de ir a la universidad...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Tyler finalmente decidió cooperar. La novela tuvo que seguir avanzando, pero algo la mantenía atorada. Terry estaba escribiendo, pero no estaba disfrutando al hacerlo. Era como si le estuvieran forzando a escribir. Había enviado a Tyler a Europa para reconstruir un mundo devastado por la guerra._

 _Estaba trabajando duro porque quería ganar dinero para regresar a Estados Unidos y casarse con su amada. Pensó que podría hacerlo en dos años, pero su estancia duró más de lo esperado. Después de mil y un vueltas y vueltas, estaba pisando el suelo americano otra vez. El adinerado hombre de negocios en el que se había convertido ahora se vestía con trajes hechos a medida. Era confiado cuando era pobre y ahora que se había enriquecido se había vuelto más tranquilo. Había sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaba, así que no iba a ser un bastardo, especialmente con aquellos que no habían tenido los mismos recursos que él._

 _Después de un largo viaje en un tren desde Nueva York, finalmente llegó a Chicago. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la mansión Ardley. Una vez frente a esta, se sentía fuerte, lleno de seguridad después de tanto sufrimiento, nada podría detenerlo. Todos los obstáculos habían quedado detrás de él, en un momento, iba a tener a Bianca Rose en sus brazos. Llegó al frente de la mansión... "_

 _Terry dejó de escribir. Tyler estaba impaciente y lo miró inquieto sobre su hombro, golpeando el suelo con las botas._

 _\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué estás esperando?_

 _\- No te va a gustar lo que viene, dijo Terry._

 _Su personaje se paralizó preocupado._

 _\- No me digas que no está allí._

 _\- Sí, ella está allí._

 _Terry comenzó a escribir de nuevo._

 _"Fue entonces cuando la vio, su hermoso cabello brillaba bajo el sol, bajaba por las escaleras, con la cabeza alta y los hombros rectos... como él la recordaba... La única visión de su perfil, tan pura, le hacía perder la calma. Empezó a gritar su nombre por en medio de todos los carruajes de la calle, la rubia cabeza de Bianca Rose dio la vuelta y sintió el momento exacto en que lo vio, sus ojos estaban abiertos, su rostro palidecía, sus labios pronunciaban su nombre en silencio._

 _Mudo de emoción, se detuvo frente a ella. En ese momento, quería tomarla en sus brazos y besar sus labios. Después de una fuerza sobrehumana, fue capaz de frenar su primer movimiento..._

 _-¡Demonios! Dijo Tyler, después de todo este tiempo, ¿no vas a permitir que la bese?_

 _\- Cálmate, murmuró Terry, sin detenerse la escritura, no estás solo en el mundo._

 _"... consciente de la presencia del caballero y de dos señoras de avanzada edad que estaban con ella. En ese momento acababan de salir de la mansión._

 _Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca. Llevaba un vestido con discreta elegancia, parecía una auténtica dama. Él atrapó sus ojos de esmeralda. La chispa que se había convertido en una llama el día que se encontraron -el día en que la había encontrado usando la ropa de su hermano, montando en el semental de su padre en la pradera cerca de su mansión. ¡Tan salvaje y luminosa como su paseo! Se había enamorado de ella desde ese momento. Ella también lo miraba ahora, notando la buena calidad de su ropa, pero también notó que él parecía más maduro y sus rasgos estaban tensos._

 _\- Pensé que habías muerto, dijo ella con una voz ronca por las emociones._

 _\- ¿Conoces a este caballero? Preguntó el hombre de pie a su lado._

 _Al oír su voz, Bianca Rose se sobresaltó; por un momento se quedó atónita al encontrarlo a su lado. Y en ese instante, Tyler creyó ver en sus ojos un verdadero terror._

 _\- Sí, respondió lentamente, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, Alfred, éste es Tyler Baker, un viejo amigo de la familia._

 _Cuando se volvió hacia Tyler, vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Tyler, permíteme presentarte a Alfred Wayne, mi esposo._

 _No tuvo ningún problema en describir la reacción de Tyler cuando supo que Bianca Rose se había casado, al recordar la reacción de Candy cuando se enteró de que él mismo se había casado con otra mujer..._

 _En pocas palabras, llevó a Tyler a la soledad de su habitación de hotel. Allí su héroe finalmente pudo romper a llorar en su sillón._

 _Eso era lo que Candy había hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sería su esposa... Se maldecía a diario por haberla lastimado así._

 _Tyler le lanzó una mirada asesina._

 _\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Me enviaste a Europa para hacerme rico sólo para arrancar a mi amada de mi lado?_

 _\- ¡Así es la vida amigo!_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Estás enojado porque Candy no quiere hablar contigo y me estás haciendo pagar!_

 _\- Candy no se casó con otra persona._

 _\- No, ¡tú hiciste esa locura! ¡Y ahora me estás castigando! ¡No es justo! ¡Ve a reconquistar a tu amada y devuélveme el final feliz que merezco!_

 _Sí, se había casado con otra mujer, pero se había visto obligado por las circunstancias. Él no había tenido opción..._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"Julieta, mi luz,**_

 _ **Es el 7 de mayo, es tu cumpleaños número 18. Pasé este día pensando en ti. No te puedes imaginar el dolor exquisito de algunos recuerdos. Por ejemplo, tu cumpleaños número 13. Tú me invitaste y fuimos al gran acuario cerca del puerto. ¿Recuerdas la gran piscina rodeada por la rampa en caracol? También admiramos los esqueletos de tiburón suspendidos en la parte superior de nuestras cabezas, tiburones lo bastante grandes como para tragarnos a los dos. Hoy lloré por primera vez desde que estoy aquí. Porque, peor que los azotes, los insultos y las humillaciones, peor que la suciedad, el olor y el miedo, hubo una promesa que no pude cumplir. Fue una pena tan terrible que no pude contener mis lágrimas. Traté de imaginar tu día, ¿a donde podrías haber ido?, ¿qué podrías haber hecho?... ¿Te preguntarías dónde estaba yo? ¿Esperarías una llamada telefónica de mi parte? En este mismo momento, vendería mi alma por un teléfono. Me pregunto si alguien sabe dónde estoy. Eso le pregunté al guardia y él casi se ahogó de la risa. Me golpeó y como la broma le pareció demasiado buena, me explicó que el gobierno había informado a mi revista que yo había muerto en una epidemia de cólera. ¡Julieta, estoy vivo! Viniste a verme esta noche, adorablemente hermosa en la luz de tus 18 años de edad. Tus ojos estaban tristes. Nos abrazamos y me quedé dormido en ti, cuando me desperté, te habías ido.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo".**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **"Encuentro bajo la lluvia"**_

Era viernes por la mañana, el día estaba gris y lluvioso. Candy estaba trabajando en su novela sin interrupción hasta mediodía, cuando tuvo que parar para comer un sándwich y alistarse para asistir a una conferencia en el auditorio. No era un curso obligatorio, cualquier otro día, ella habría vacilado en asistir dada la distancia del viaje para llegar allí y debido al mal tiempo. Pero hoy, no podía quedarse en casa: la invitada en la conferencia era la misma Teresa George; autora famosa de novelas románticas, novelas románticas femeninas, en la lista de los mejores vendedores desde su primera novela, tres años antes. Durante cinco años, nuevos títulos habían venido a reforzar su reputación. Sus personajes parecían saltar de las páginas y sus historias estaban llenas de giros inesperados; Ella tenía el don de hacerte reír en una página y limpiar una lágrima en la página siguiente. Sabía cómo transmitir las emociones y tocar un corazón. Hoy, ella iba a hablar de su trabajo delante de un auditorio lleno de aspirantes a escritores y aficionados. Candy quería obtener todos los consejos posibles, ¡el mayor número de ellos!

Se vistió con un bonito vestido, perfecto para la temporada, con flores. Pero como estaba lloviendo y el día era nublado, se calzó las botas con su vestido que era un poco largo. Se puso una chaqueta negra, ya que hacía un poco de viento también; Tomó el autobús para ir al auditorio. Anthony quería comprarle un auto, pero ella se había negado, prefería tomar el transporte público y dirigirse por su cuenta, como una chica mayor. También le gustaba estar rodeada de la gente.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry miró el reloj en su coche, el maldito aguacero los había hecho retrasarse. El mal tiempo transformó la circulación en un verdadero tráfico lento. Estaba con su hermana en el auto, su nombre era Dinah.

\- Va a ser difícil encontrar un lugar para estacionarme, dijo, voy a dejarte...

\- No, no quiero entrar sola. Si tenemos que llegar tarde, los dos vamos a llegar tarde...

\- Dinah...

\- No van a empezar sin nosotros, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Bajó la visera del sol y se miró al espejo, arreglando sus rizos castaños.

\- Después de todo, soy la invitada de honor, dijo ella.

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa, pero me gustaría poder llegar a tiempo...

Su hermana se volvió repentinamente mirándolo, interrumpiendo el gesto que estaba a punto de hacer con su lápiz labial.

\- ¿Tienes una cita? Preguntó interesada.

Terry ni siquiera la miró, tratando de parecer indiferente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Ella gritó feliz, cerrando su lápiz labial para depositarlo de nuevo en su bolso, ¡tienes una cita! Finalmente decidiste olvidarte de esa chica... dime de nuevo, ¿cuál era su nombre? La hermana de Anthony, a la que escribiste esa colección de cartas, la que era tan joven...

Terry siguió conduciendo indiferente. Estaba buscando un lugar de estacionamiento y fingió estar concentrado, buscando por un lugar a ambos lados de la calle. Pero su hermana no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

\- Toda esta historia es increíblemente romántica... algunos años de diferencia, puedo entenderlo... pero ella era sólo una adolescente, una niña. Sé que dicen que está prohibido, pero por mantenerte pensando en ella, te estabas volviendo fastidioso, ¡incluso cuando te casaste! ¡Ella era una verdadera obsesión!

Lo miró con atención y concluyó:

\- Podría ser un buen punto de partida para una nueva novela contemporánea...

\- ¡No! Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿¡Reaccionaste!?

Ella se echó a reír, feliz.

\- Todavía estás pensando en ella, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que tu nueva conquista sea capaz de cambiar tus ideas por un tiempo. ¡Dímelo cariño! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Aquí en Chicago? ¡Mira! ¡Ese coche ya se va!

Terry pisó los frenos y se dirigió al espacio que dejó un pequeño auto azul. Mientras estacionaba el coche en el pequeño lugar, sus ojos fueron atraídos por una silueta conocida. Esto era más fuerte que él, era como si tuviera un radar para detectar su presencia, literalmente sentía su presencia. Se resguardaba bajo un paraguas, más hermosa que nunca. Terminó de estacionar el coche y sacó la mano. Salió del auto rápidamente para correr tras ella. Su hermana lo seguía de cerca.

\- Hola.

Candy oyó la voz detrás de ella. No podía ser... pero por supuesto que lo era. Se volvió y miró a Terrence Grandchester, mojándose bajo la lluvia.

\- Estás hermosa, dijo sonriendo.

El estaba admirando su atuendo, miró su rostro, recordándole el candor de su edad, mientras apreciaba la enorme seducción en su cuerpo de mujer.

\- Me estás siguiendo de nuevo, dijo ella, haznos un favor a ambos Terrence; date por vencido.

\- Sabes muy bien que no lo haré. Y esta vez, no te estaba siguiendo.

Miró su reloj y dijo:

\- Tengo que irme…

\- ¿No me vas a presentar? Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Candy se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer que acababa de detenerse junto a Terry, poniendo su mano en el brazo de él con actitud posesiva. Una mujer muy hermosa, alta, delgada, cabello rizado castaño enmarcando su rostro. Estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban distantes.

Candy se quedó sin palabras. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Su esposa? ¿Pero, no era viudo entonces? ¿Había mentido? No sería la primera vez... Se sentía decepcionada y horriblemente traicionada. Ese tipo miserable la acosaba día y noche mientras seguía casado...

\- Candy, ella es Dinah Grandchester, dijo Terry, Dinah, permíteme presentarte a Candy Andrew.

¡Grandchester! Entonces ella era su esposa... con una intensidad que la sorprendió, el monstruo verde de los celos se apoderó de ella. Desorientada, observó a Dinah sin ver la mirada que le estaba dando a Terry.

\- Mi hermano me habló mucho de ti, articuló ella, con un acento distinguido, pero sin calidez.

¿Su qué? ¿Su hermano? ¿Dinah era la hermana de Terry? Sí, por supuesto... había hablado mucho de ella en sus conversaciones. Levantó la vista y vio que Terry tenía los ojos fijos en ella. La miraba con atención, con su sonrisa de medio lado, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Luego miró su reloj una vez más y se volvió hacia su hermana.

\- Llegaremos muy tarde. Candy, nos vemos luego.

Negó con la cabeza y quiso abrir la boca para protestar. Él la detuvo, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella, su pulgar presionaba sus labios.

\- Sí, te veré más tarde, -repitió con una seguridad que la paralizó, -vas a cenar conmigo y vamos a hablar. Esta noche.

Prisionera por la intensidad de su mirada, no pudo moverse. Un segundo después, los ojos hipnóticos de él se dirigieron a su boca y supuso que iba a besarla. No lo hizo. Pero ella ya estaba temblando desde que él puso su pulgar en sus labios, sus dedos duraron un momento más en su mejilla, luego se alejó. Se fue alejando de ella, pero caminando hacia atrás, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

\- Eres realmente...

El sacudía levemente la cabeza como si estuviera buscando en vano la palabra exacta.

\- Maravillosamente, increíblemente, fabulosamente, deliciosamente...

\- Sería el momento de introducir un adjetivo, dijo Dinah.

\- Sexy, terminó de decir.

Había dicho eso en un susurro, la palabra llegó a él sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Pasaré por ti a las 8 de la noche, dijo.

\- ¡No!

Finalmente había recuperado su voz... pero fue demasiado tarde. El ya se había dado la vuelta y cruzado la calle, Dinah corría tras él hasta llegar a su lado. Ella siguió con calma por su camino.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¿Candy? Dijo Dinah mientras estaban entrando en el edificio de la universidad, después de todos estos años, ¿todavía se trata de la pequeña Candy Andrew? Aunque, ya no es tan pequeña, ¿cierto?

\- Correcto.

\- Pensé que había regresado por tiempo indefinido...

\- Ella está de vuelta como puedes ver.

\- ¡Qué suerte para ti! Así que por supuesto estás listo para saltar del barco y atraparla al mismo tiempo.

\- Esas metáforas no te quedan en absoluto, Dinah, contestó sin negar.

\- ¡Qué pasa contigo! ¡Tú estás esperando un final feliz al estilo Hollywood! Eres un verdadero romántico, ¿lo sabías?

\- Todas mis novelas terminan bien y contéstame algo, yo debería ser capaz de orquestar mi propio final feliz, ¿o no puedo?

\- ¡Ojalá! Porque ella no parece estar cooperando... y tú sabes que un ser humano es más difícil de convencer que tus personajes.

\- ¡Si tan solo supieras! Murmuró con un tono demandante. Pero para tu información Dinah, déjame decirte que mis personajes me han estado poniendo las cosas difíciles por un tiempo.

\- ¡Estás bromeando!

\- ¡Hablo en serio!

Se echó a reír en voz alta, una vez más.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"Julieta, corazón mío.**_

 _ **Acabo de terminar mi novela. De hecho, fue sólo el primer borrador, casi un burdo borrador, pero ¿qué más puedo pedir para una historia escrita con un lápiz entre las líneas de una novela con el título "Destino y pasión"? Escribí una novela de amor, porque necesitaba poder vivir una historia que terminara bien. Han pasado once meses; no he tenido nada más que leer que los tres libros de los que te hablé. Me pareció que sería un buen punto de partida. En el siguiente borrador, prometo cambiar el nombre de mi heroína. Por ahora su nombre es Candy. Incluso cuando cambie tu nombre, seguirás siendo mi modelo. Ella es sencilla y directa, hermosa, fuerte y orgullosa como tú. Sigo leyendo y releyendo mi libro. Como dijiste, "leo entre líneas": la expresión ha tomado un nuevo sentido para mí. ¡Pensar que ha pasado casi un año!**_

 _ **A veces pienso que podría terminar mi vida a la sombra de estas paredes, que todo podría acabarse para mí en esta prisión... esa idea se impone en mi mente cada día un poco más, no puedo imaginar escenarios que lleven a mi liberación. Sólo puedo orar que un día, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pueda salir de aquí. Vivo con la esperanza de ese día.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **"El baile de la escuela"**_

Candy llegó a la conferencia en el auditorio, estaba lleno de gente y los únicos lugares que quedaban eran algunos asientos en el frente. A la gente no le gustaba sentarse en la primera fila, en general preferían el centro para tener una mejor vista del escenario.

Unos momentos más tarde, la organizadora del evento tomó un micrófono y presentó a la invitada de la conferencia, Teresa George. Se escucharon muchos aplausos. Candy aplaudió alegremente, luego se quedó atónita mirando a la mujer que había reemplazado a la presentadora en el escenario. ¡Era Dinah Grandchester! ¿La hermana de Terry era Teresa George? ¡Fue definitivamente un día de sorpresas por parte de esa bendita familia! Ya había notado que George era un seudónimo, como lo tienen la mayoría de los autores. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vio a Terry cerca de una de las puertas laterales apoyándose en ella en una posición relajada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba mirando al público cuando sus ojos se encontraron y de repente se puso de pie erguido, frunció sus cejas levemente como si se sorprendiera al verla en la habitación. Ella escuchaba la voz de Dinah que estaba presentando a su hermano, explicando al público que él era su agente literario, Terry todavía la miraba, con una ligera y enigmática sonrisa.

Terry se sorprendió al ver a Candy entre los espectadores en el auditorio. Esperaba verla en la noche, cuando fuera a buscarla para ir a cenar. Se desconcertó por un momento, se volvió para escuchar las palabras de Dinah que había iniciado la conferencia con su discurso. Miró su reloj. El discurso que había preparado iba a durar unos 40 minutos, luego iba a darse paso a la secuencia habitual de preguntas y respuestas. Ahí es donde él intervenía porque a Dinah no le gustaba responder a las preguntas. No la culpaba; ¡la gente en ocasiones hacía preguntas muy extrañas!

Dinah hablaba bien, actuaba con calma, su discurso estaba bien pensado y sabía hablar del humor con bastante gracia. El discurso estaba bien preparado y le gustaba el pro en que se había convertido. Terry dejó de escuchar el discurso que ya sabía de memoria por haberlo escrito él mismo y comenzó a mirar a Candy, ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar momentos atrás, cuando le dijo que la llevaría a cenar esta noche... ya estaba soñando con esa cena. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos... La llevaría a un restaurante donde una banda solía tocar música y así él podría invitarla a bailar. Esperaba ser tan feliz como lo fue la primera vez que bailaron juntos. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz, tan seguro de un futuro juntos...

 _El baile escolar se organizó en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria, transformado por la luz tenue y los globos tradicionales y guirnaldas de papel crepé. La decoración no era muy romántica, aunque para Terry, todo lo que necesitaba era a Candy en sus brazos para sentirse en el séptimo cielo. Ambos se encontraban en la euforia del momento, pero Terry podía sentir los ojos de los curiosos sobre ellos. Había murmuraciones, conversaciones en voz baja, intercambio de comentarios entre los estudiantes o entre los mismos profesores. Él sabía por qué, ¡seguramente por ser unos cuantos años mayor que Candy! Las miradas se volvían incluso pesadas... tan pesadas que no se atrevía a abrazarla y acercarla más hacia él cuando bailaban. No quería ser el centro de atención más de lo que ya eran. ¡Todos iban a chismear sobre ellos! No le importaba, pero era la escuela de Candy y tenía miedo de los comentarios y las insinuaciones. Desde que ella se presentó al baile con un adulto, podrían suponer que estaban ya durmiendo juntos. Todavía le faltaba un año antes de terminar la escuela secundaria y sería difícil para ella asumir esa reputación. Él la miró y vio que ella lo miraba sonriendo, le devolvió la sonrisa... la preocupación oscureció sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda._

 _\- ¿Hay algo mal? Ella preguntó._

 _Terry sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa._

 _\- Todo está bien._

 _\- Terry... ¿qué pasa?_

 _\- Realmente no puedo ocultarte nada..._

 _\- Te conozco mejor que nadie._

 _Los dedos de Candy se entrelazaron en el cuello de Terry; mientras bailaban, pudo sentir el cuerpo de ella apretado con firmeza contra el suyo, la suavidad de su pecho contra su pecho. ¡Eso era el paraíso! ¿Cómo podía distanciarse de ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerla entender?_

 _\- Candy, ¿notaste que nos están mirando?_

 _Miró alrededor de la habitación y sonrió de nuevo._

 _\- Eso es probablemente porque eres el hombre más sexy de este lugar._

 _\- ¡Exactamente! El problema es que soy un hombre, explicó torpemente. Aquí sólo hay "chicos"._

 _Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que quería decir, respiró profundamente. Habría dado lo que fuera para poder callarse, pero tenía que decírselo._

 _\- Escucha Candy, me temo que si bailamos demasiado juntos, van a pensar que estamos... juntos._

 _\- Pero estamos juntos, dijo ella._

 _Durante muchos segundos, miró la franqueza y limpidez en sus ojos. Era adorablemente bella, pura e inocente al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Me refiero a juntos de una forma íntima, susurró él._

 _Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no apartó la vista._

 _\- No me importa lo que piensen de mí._

 _\- Pero a mí me importa mucho. Una vez que te señalan, es casi imposible deshacerte de esa etiqueta. Sé algo sobre eso..._

 _Ella no dijo nada. Lo miraba a los ojos y esperaba el resto._

 _\- ¿Sabes que terminé mi escuela secundaria en una escuela pública en Londres, verdad?_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Bueno antes de eso, yo estaba en una escuela privada..._

 _\- No lo sabía._

 _Estaban bailando una pieza lenta y romántica. Cada vez que lo pensaba, la soltaba un poco de su abrazo... y cada vez que olvidaba sus buenas intenciones, sus brazos se apretaban de nuevo en torno a ella, abrazando su cuerpo delgado y flexible más cerca de él._

 _Una vez más se obligó a alejarse un poco de ella, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando:_

 _\- Fui expulsado tantas veces que las escuelas privadas no me aceptaron más._

 _\- ¿Expulsado? Dijo confundida, ¿tú?_

 _\- Yo era una especie de chico problema en ese momento, me peleaba y me expulsaron. Mis padres no estaban nada contentos..._

 _\- ¿Por qué peleaste?_

 _Sabía que debía de haber una buena razón._

 _\- Debido a una iniciación. Los "grandes" eran despiadados y yo veía a un niño tras otro pagar por esas pesadas bromas. Un día, llegaron demasiado lejos... No pude evitarlo._

 _\- ¿Que hicieron?_

 _Hizo una mueca por un momento._

 _\- Pusieron algo en la comida en el comedor. Todos los que comían en el último turno, los más jóvenes, se enfermaron como perros. Ese día, llegué tarde; cuando llegué al lugar, vi a la cruel pandilla del doceavo grado, allí, riendo a carcajadas, mirando a 50 niños de quince años vomitando. Y puedo decirte que algunos de ellos enfermaron gravemente. Entonces, cuando supe quien planeó todo, le rompí la nariz._

 _Levantó el hombro y concluyó:_

 _\- Me enteré de esa tradición en las grandes escuelas privadas, 50 niños sanos de quince años de edad pudieron ser intoxicados con los alimentos por estudiantes del doceavo grado, pero alguien que le rompe la nariz a uno de dieciocho años de edad se convierte en un matón._

 _La banda comenzó de inmediato una nueva y suave canción. Candy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Terry. El sintió su calidez, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir? ¡Si tan sólo pudiera besarla, apretar su largo y suave cuerpo contra el suyo! De hecho, era perfecto para ellos que estuvieran en un lugar lleno de gente en ese momento, mirándolos extrañamente, impidiéndoles ir demasiado lejos._

 _Después de esta noche, tendría que esperar 686 días, la deseaba como un loco y no podía hacer nada. Estaba sumergido en un cúmulo de vagas emociones. La amaba, quería estar siempre con ella. El sexo era sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que él estaba sintiendo... pero ¿a quién quería engañar? ¿a sí mismo? Él habría dado cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de hacer el amor con ella. Los meses siguientes iban a ser difíciles: si ella permanecía virgen hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños, ¡ambos merecerían una medalla!_

 _La voz de Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos._

 _\- ¿Por qué te expulsaron de las otras escuelas? Ella preguntó._

 _\- Porque tenía ya la reputación de ser un chico malo... la segunda vez, me encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Alguien prendió fuego a la sala de almacenamiento donde guardaban los suministros deportivos, me acusaron ya que yo tenía una reputación de matón. En el grado 11, yo estaba en mi quinta escuela... acordaron tenerme a prueba con reservas advirtiéndome que no podría hacer una sola cosa mal, me expulsaron porque dejé caer mi bandeja por la mañana en el comedor._

 _\- ¡Eso es ridículo!_

 _\- Tal vez, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes una reputación. Ellos te pueden hacer eso..._

 _\- Terrence, no creo que el estar contigo vaya a arruinar mi reputación, dijo ella riendo a carcajadas, de hecho, por si quieres saberlo, hasta sería algo positivo para mí._

 _Su rostro estaba animado y sus ojos brillaban. Terry sintió que su corazón latía de amor. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡La amaba tanto! La ha amado durante años sin admitirlo... no podía admitirlo a sí mismo porque era una "niña", la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Durante todo ese tiempo, se preguntaba qué le pasaba, por qué no podía mantener a una novia más de dos semanas seguidas. Terminó concluyendo que no estaba hecho para una larga relación, que el matrimonio, la familia no eran parte de su futuro. Pero sin saberlo, era simplemente más fiel que los chicos de su edad. Su corazón pertenecía a Candy; nada más tenía poder sobre él. No dudó un sólo momento que la amaría hasta el día de su muerte._

 _Levantó la mano y mirándola, limpió una gota de sudor en el rostro de Candy._

 _\- Hace calor aquí, dijo ella._

 _\- Sí..._

 _Se separaron, salieron de la pista de baile y caminaron hacia la salida del gimnasio. Estaba más fresco el ambiente en el pasillo; él tomó su mano y caminó con ella hacia el buffet._

 _\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un refresco? ¿Un ponche de fruta?_

 _\- Un ponche de fruta, gracias. Tengo que ir... ¿cómo lo dices cuando quieres ser educado? ¿a polvear mi nariz? Debe haber una expresión más moderna... Regreso en un momento._

 _Soltó sus dedos con pesar, y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba por el largo pasillo que conducía a los baños. La forma en que caminaba, la frente en alto, su elegancia discreta, ¡la hacía distinguirse de sus amigas! Con sus altos tacones sus caderas se agitaban ligeramente bajo su vestido. La puerta del baño de las chicas se cerró detrás de ella. Cuando Terry se dio la vuelta, casi golpeó a un hombre maduro que había venido a pararse detrás de él._

 _\- Candy es una verdadera belleza esta noche, dijo._

 _Probablemente era un maestro; lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran fríos e inquisitivos._

 _\- No sabía que estaba saliendo con un... estudiante o más bien un hombre, agregó._

 _Le estaba haciendo entender que pensaba que era demasiado viejo para salir con su estudiante. Terry le sonrió y le dio la mano._

 _\- Soy Terrence Grandchester, dijo educadamente, un viejo amigo de Candy._

 _\- Arthur Henderson. ¿Donde estás estudiando?_

 _\- Fui a la Universidad de Chicago._

 _\- ¿Fuiste? -Dijo el señor Henderson._

 _Con una fría mirada observó el rostro de Terry, como si estuviera buscando información adicional._

 _\- Sí, contestó Terry._

 _\- Así que has terminado la escuela, continuó el señor Henderson como si estuviera asegurándose de haber entendido bien, Candy es un poco joven para ti, ¿no crees?_

 _\- Francamente, por qué debería preocuparle eso, Arthur._

 _Estaba hablando sin animosidad, pero los ojos de su interlocutor se hicieron más duros._

 _\- Me preocupa Candy, dijo secamente, soy un amigo de su padre._

 _\- El Sr. Andrew aprueba nuestra amistad, dijo Terry._

 _\- Tal vez así sea, dijo Henderson, pero dudo que haya visto la forma en que la miras._

 _Entonces, sacudió la cabeza, indignado._

 _\- Francamente, eres un adulto y ella es una niña. No arruines el final de su infancia, no tienes ningún derecho._

 _Terry tuvo que recurrir a su sangre fría para controlarse. Estaba perfectamente tranquilo. Él no respondió, tomó su cartera para ir a pagar las bebidas. Pero Arthur Hendeson, lo siguió, no había terminado con él._

 _\- Candy debería estar saliendo con chicos de su edad, insistió, debería divertirse, soñar un poco sin tener que enfrentar las consecuencias. Se siente halagada por la situación. ¿Qué jovencita no lo estaría? Seguramente no es necesario que te recuerden que tienes una cara bonita._

 _Terrence tomó su cambio y los dos vasos de ponche de fruta y se volvió hacia él._

 _\- ¿Ya terminó?_

 _\- Casi, dijo el señor Henderson, tirando de su barbilla, sólo necesito asegurarme de que conoces la ley que prohíbe las relaciones sexuales con menores, que en este país podría considerarse como una violación..._

 _Lo decía porque había oído el acento británico de Terry._

 _\- No necesito una lección, Arthur._

 _Terry estaba enojado, pero se obligó a hablar con calma, sin mostrar en su voz el leve rastro de ira. Verdaderamente, habría sido un excelente actor._

 _\- Como me lo ha señalado, soy un adulto consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos. Y amo a Candy y creo que ella me ama también. Ahora, si me disculpa..._

 _Arthur Henderson lo sorprendió y lo miró con verdadera compasión._

 _\- Pienso que la amas... pero tiene sólo 16 años. Ella podría estar sintiendo algo por ti, pero no esperas que dure, ¿cierto?_

 _Terry miró al final del pasillo y vio a Candy salir del baño de las damas y caminar hacia él. Tomó a Arthur por los hombros y caminó con él a un costado diciendo:_

 _\- Sí, sí, lo estoy esperando. Con su permiso._

 _Y caminó hacia Candy viendo su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa maravillosa cuando lo vio. Sus ojos brillaban, su vestido se movía alrededor de ella y formaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Pero siguió escuchando la voz de Henderson._

 _\- 16 es una edad para vivir sin preocupaciones. Vas a convertirte en un peso para ella Grandchester. ¿De verdad la quieres?, no le hagas eso a ella..._

 _Terry se alejó rápidamente delante de Candy con su bebida._

 _\- Tu ponche de frutas, dijo._

 _\- Gracias, dijo ella tomando un sorbo._

 _La llevó al interior del gimnasio, en un rincón oscuro, encontraron una mesa vacía y se sentaron. Sintió los ojos de Candy en él, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Tenía la cabeza baja, bebía su ponche de frutas._

 _\- Te aburres, ¿verdad? No es divertido para ti..._

 _\- Estoy pasando una velada inolvidable..._

 _\- En el baño de damas, una chica me dijo que el Sr. Henderson te estaba dando el tercer grado... y que estaba diciéndote que no deberías estar conmigo._

 _Ella se inclinó hacia él y dijo:_

 _\- Por eso pensé que no estaba resultando divertido para ti. Podemos irnos, Terry, no me molestará si quieres que nos vayamos._

 _\- ¿Estás bromeando? Quiero bailar contigo otra vez._

 _Ella puso su mano en la de él diciendo:_

 _\- Podríamos ir a otro lugar a... bailar._

 _Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Terry la miró, ella no estaba hablando de bailar en la pista de baile, ¡sino en la cama! Se estaba ofreciendo a él..._

 _\- Creo que es mejor si nos quedamos aquí, dijo dolorosamente._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _Él se echó a reír._

 _\- ¡Candy, por favor! Necesito que me ayudes aquí... ¡ya es lo suficientemente difícil!_

 _¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Iba a tomar sus palabras a mal? Candy continuó como si nada._

 _\- Cuando estaba arreglando mi maquillaje, escuché algunos comentarios que estaban haciendo sobre tu y yo, -dijo- tienes razón, me metieron en una nueva etiqueta._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Dijo sorprendido._

 _Entonces vio su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillando de placer._

 _\- Ahora soy una cazadora y tú eres mi presa, mi gran pájaro. Es un ascenso espectacular, comparado con la última etiqueta._

 _\- ¿Cual era?_

 _\- La intelectual, el cerebro de las matemáticas, dijo ella con una mueca de dolor, no muy halagador y particularmente carente de personalidad ya que tengo la intención de estudiar literatura en la Universidad. Así que "cazadora de un pájaro grande" me agrada._

 _Entonces ella lo miró y le dijo:_

 _\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo mi gran pájaro?_

 _La llevó a la pista de baile, la tomó en sus brazos y dijo:_

 _\- ¿Es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Un pájaro grande?_

 _Ella lo miró con ternura, se acurrucó en él, apoyó la cabeza para sonreírle y dijo:_

 _\- Terrence, me enamoré de ti antes de saber que era eso..._

 _¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ella lo amaba! Era como oír un trueno en su corazón._

 _\- Oh Candy..., dijo con amor._

 _Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrajo la cabeza de él hacia ella y le ofreció sus labios, Terry la besó, delante de todo el mundo, en medio de la pista de baile. Un suave, largo y tierno beso..._

Los aplausos sacaron a Terry de sus intensos recuerdos. Dinah fue elogiada por la multitud, La conferencia había terminado.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **"Recuerdos agridulces"**_

Terry estaba un poco desorientado y buscaba a Candy con la mirada. Hacía calor en el auditorio por lo que ella se había quitado la chaqueta.

Como si sintiera sus ojos en ella, se volvió hacia él. Terry la miraba con la expresión de un hambriento. Él era perseverante. Candy entendió entonces que él era muy tenaz; que nunca se rendiría con ella. Se preguntó por milésima vez ¡¿por qué se habría casado con otra mujer?! Tal vez debió haberlo escuchado, pero ¿qué tendría que decir? ¡Había prometido que vendría y le pediría que se casara con él y él volvió pero con una esposa! Había roto todos sus sueños; ella no quería escucharlo.

Vio a Terry subiendo al escenario; caminando hasta llegar a su hermana y reemplazarla. Su cabello brillaba con la luz de los proyectores. Él sonrió y eso la hizo sonreír también. Candy se derritió desde su primer encuentro. Reemplazó a su hermana frente al público para anunciar que ahora comenzaría la sesión de las preguntas y respuestas del programa. Hablaba con confianza y tranquilidad, su carisma se desplegaba por todo el lugar.

Candy, perdida entre la multitud, lo admiraba desde lejos. Pensó que era perfecto cuando ella tenía 12 años; también había sido la cita perfecta en ese infame baile escolar cuando tenía 16 años...

Las preguntas comenzaron.

\- ¿Cómo organizas tus días para escribir? -preguntó una mujer al fondo del auditorio.

-Teresa por lo general se despierta muy temprano, -respondió Terry- ella va de su cama a su computadora, sin olvidar su taza de café. Después regresa a leer lo que escribió la noche anterior y luego trabaja hasta el mediodía. Come delante de su pantalla, escribe durante otra hora, tal vez se toma un descanso de dos horas para caminar y correr en la playa, bañarse, vaciar su mente... Entonces, ella escribe de nuevo hasta la hora de la cena y a veces hasta muy tarde en la noche.

\- Es bastante intenso, -dijo Teresa- pero es mi método y me funciona. Cuando me sumerjo, me siento a la vez como emergiendo. Cuando escribo, sólo hago eso y cuando termino, hago un alto total y me voy de viaje.

Otras manos se levantaron para hacer mas preguntas. Candy alzó el brazo y Terry se concentró en ella inmediatamente.

\- ¿Sí Candy?

Candy se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo la escuchara.

\- ¿Qué haces cuando estás bloqueada y no sabes dónde está el problema?

El la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Estás escribiendo una novela, Pecas?

Había usado ese nombre de mascota que siempre sonaba tan agradable cuando salía de su boca y que dejaba en claro la intimidad que había entre ellos. Se sentía orgullosa. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- No me lo habías dicho.

A pesar de que el micrófono se escuchaba en todo el auditorio, se sentía relajada, como en una charla íntima. Era como si el resto del mundo no estuviera allí; como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

\- No lo habías preguntado, -ella respondió.

Candy sintió todas las miradas en ella y como si acabara de darse cuenta que no estaban solos, Terry levantó la vista y miró a los demás espectadores.

\- Pues hay muchas soluciones, -dijo- puedes dejar tu escrito a un lado y hacer otra cosa. Una vez que has terminado lo que estabas haciendo, puedes volver a tu escritura y mirar el texto que te estaba dando problemas con una nueva perspectiva.

Sus ojos volvieron al rostro de Candy.

\- También puedes encontrar un colaborador crítico. Trabajar con alguien, valorar su opinión... En ocasiones todo lo que se necesita es los ojos de alguien más para obtener una nueva perspectiva y entonces todo queda en su lugar. Lo que parece un problema tal vez sólo necesita algunos pequeños ajustes.

Terminó su respuesta con una hermosa sonrisa para ella. Ella sentía que se estaba derritiendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Preguntas siguientes?

Pasó otros veinte minutos contestando preguntas y luego dio un discurso de agradecimiento a los responsables de la conferencia. Se había terminado. La organizadora habló con Dinah por un rato mas, describiendo a detalle la impresión que tuvo de sus libros. El auditorio se estaba vaciando y Terry vio a Candy caminar hacia la salida mientras hablaba con otra joven mujer. Reconoció a Annie, a quien había conocido el primer día cuando fue a buscar a Candy.

Las puertas eran pequeñas y la gente salía muy despacio; las dos jovencitas tuvieron que detenerse y esperar varias veces. Platicaban y también reían. Terry escuchó la risa franca y cristalina de Candy que salió de entre el barullo de la gente en el auditorio y llegó directamente hasta su corazón.

Se volvió hacia la organizadora, la interrumpió y dijo:

\- Siento interrumpirte, pero tenemos que irnos. Teresa tiene otra cita y...

\- Oh sí, por supuesto, -dijo la señora ruborizándose un poco- Fue fantástico conocerlos. Gracias de nuevo…

Tomó a Dinah por un brazo y su bolso con la otra mano para bajar por las escaleras y subieron por un pasillo al frente del auditorio que estaba reservado a los invitados para que no tuvieran que estar entre la multitud.

La gente ya se había ido, volviendo a sus asuntos. Annie había desaparecido y Candy seguía en el amplio recibidor, todavía estaba lloviendo fuerte y ella se estaba preparando para salir a la lluvia con su paraguas.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Espera!

Era la voz de Terry, ella se giró para verlo caminando hacia ella.

\- Voy a llevarte a casa. No creo que desees salir en la lluvia para esperar el tranvía...

Ella lo miró y pensó en lo guapo que se veía cada vez que lo miraba. Candy se puso de buen humor después de la conferencia, así que respondió:

\- ¡Está bien!

Ella vio el destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Terry. ¡Esperaba que ella dijera que no! Tendría que decirse que después de la manera en que lo había tratado desde que llegó a Chicago, habría sido de esperarse.

\- Voy a buscar el auto, -dijo él muy rápido, como si tuviera miedo de que ella cambiara de opinión- Espérame aquí Dinah, ¿de acuerdo?

Y salió corriendo en la lluvia, Candy se quedó con Dinah quien la estaba mirando.

\- Nunca habría pensado que fueras Teresa George. Me gustan mucho tus libros.

\- Gracias, -dijo- levantando los hombros casualmente.

Parecía como si a Dinah no le agradara mucho Candy.

\- ¿Terry también escribe? Siempre fue su sueño...

\- Te gusta mucho, ¿no es así? -Preguntó la hermana de Terry mirándola atentamente.

Era el turno de Candy de levantar los hombros, desvió la mirada y fingió buscar el coche de Terry.

\- Sí... bueno, fue mi mejor amigo durante años. Eso siempre deja un cierto vínculo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué le haces ver su suerte?

Candy se sorprendió un poco. ¡Por supuesto Terry confiaba sus asuntos a su hermana! Candy se volvió y la miró, mientras buscaba una respuesta el coche de Terry se detuvo frente a la acera frente a ellas, ¡Salvada por la campana! pensó Candy, así que contestó:

\- Vayamos bajo mi paraguas.

Caminaron juntas al auto bajo el paraguas. Dinah fue a sentarse en la parte de atrás y Candy tuvo que sentarse en el frente, junto a Terry. Sacudió su paraguas antes de doblarlo y cerrar la puerta. Terry, que había salido sin un paraguas para ir a buscar el coche, estaba empapado. Su pelo estaba escurriendo por la lluvia y gotas de agua rodaban sobre su bello rostro.

\- Voy a dejar a Dinah en el hotel, -anunció- y me gustaría cambiarme antes de salir a cenar. No te has olvidado de que vamos a salir... espero...

\- No estoy vestida para salir a cenar, -comentó Candy- Creo que sería mejor que...

\- No es por ponerme otro tipo de ropa, voy a ponerme ropa seca, -la interrumpió- estoy empapado y caminé sobre charcos de agua, mis calcetines están mojados.

Él se echó a reír y añadió:

\- ¡Sabía que tenía una buena razón para no ponérmelos!

Candy no pudo evitar reírse con él.

\- ¡Y todo ese tiempo pensé que querías reducir tu ropa!

Dinah los miraba. ¡La confianza entre ellos era palpable! Estaban paseando por la ciudad.

Candy se sentía cómoda en el asiento de piel, miraba la lluvia por la ventana y dejaba que los viejos recuerdos la llevaran hasta la última vez que se había encontrado a sí misma con él en un auto...

 _Eran las 5 de la mañana. Terrence y Candice estaban estacionados cerca de la playa. No decían nada durante la calma antes del amanecer. Después de ir a tres fiestas diferentes, el silencio era muy relajante._

 _Después de la última fiesta, estaban sentados en el auto, tomados de la mano. Habían platicado bastante y le había dicho que quería ser escritor; quería probar de todo; novelas, cuentos, guiones, pero siempre con un toque de humor y siempre con un final feliz. Él también le había contado muchas historias sobre su adolescencia. Después se quedaron callados, seguían tomados de la mano. Se miraron y Terry se inclinó para besar sus labios; el contacto lo hizo emitir un suave gemido y de repente retrocedió._

 _\- Candy, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, -dijo con una voz ronca._

 _Ella sintió que su corazón entraba en pánico, pero también sentía la emoción de jugar con fuego. Fue bastante emocionante saber que eran capaces de sentir ese tipo de deseo._

 _\- Por favor Terry, no justo ahora... ¿por qué no vamos a la playa a dar un paseo?_

 _No esperó la respuesta; ella se quitó sus zapatillas, rodó hacia abajo sus medias y se las sacó. Cuando salieron del coche sintieron la fresca brisa del amanecer. El cielo se estaba poniendo más claro cada vez y el sol estaba a punto de levantarse. La imagen de la playa, el océano, el amanecer era algo hermoso para apreciar. Ella suspiro profundamente. Terry se había quedado cerca del coche, indeciso. Corriendo hacia él Candy tomó su mano con la suya y lo jaló hacia ella para caminar sobre la suave arena._

 _\- Espera, me voy a quitar los zapatos, -dijo él inclinándose para hacerlo._

 _Los dejó cerca del auto y tomó su mano para caminar junto al agua. Ella comenzó a temblar por lo ligero de su vestido, Terry se quitó el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros, abrazándola hacia él para darle un poco más de calor. De vez en cuando una ola venía y tocaba sus pies, se reían y corrían para evitar las siguientes. Candy se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso._

 _"¡Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás!" -se había dicho a sí mismo._

 _Ella estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:_

 _\- Desearía que esta noche no terminara nunca, -dijo suspirando._

 _Terry dejó de caminar; haciéndola darse la vuelta y la atrajo hacia él._

 _\- Yo también, deseo..._

 _Entonces la besó y ella sintió que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar su pasión. Candy tenía en sus brazos una explosión apenas contenida. Se apretó contra los músculos de su pecho, se atrevió de repente a abrir su boca bajo de la de él y probó sus labios con la punta de su lengua. El doloroso gemido de Terry se escuchó de nuevo y sintió cómo sus brazos se apretujaban alrededor de ella, los labios de Candy se abrieron luego para dejarlo entrar. Su boca tenía un sabor maravilloso, la besó y ella sintió que estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco. Cada beso era más largo, más profundo y más ardiente que el anterior. Sus manos estaban sobre ella y el saco estaba ahora tirado en la arena sin que ellos supieran cómo. Una de sus piernas estaba presionando contra la suya. Habrían sido incapaces de explicar cómo había ocurrido. Luchaban por acercarse el uno al otro, para convertirse en un solo cuerpo. Ella sintió las manos de él en sus cabellos, él soltó los broches dejándolo caer como una cortina y después puso su rostro en ellos. Luego, encontró el cierre de su vestido y la sensación de su dedo en la piel desnuda de ella lo hizo gemir._

 _Terry detuvo su avance sin aliento, pero como atraída por un imán ella volvió a pegarse a él. En su amplio pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza._

 _\- Dios mío, Candy..._

 _Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, atrajo su boca a la de ella y lo besó de nuevo. El se resistió por un momento, pero después le devolvió el beso. Candy estaba contenta, él se estaba dejando llevar, estaba perdiendo el control. Ella lo amaba, él era el amor de su vida, si acaso llegaban demasiado lejos, él se casaría con ella de todos modos, él lo había prometido. No amaría a otro hombre como lo amaba a él; entonces se abandonó en sus brazos. El parecía dudar de nuevo, y se detuvo. Ella besó su barbilla, su cuello y presionó su pierna contra su muslo sintiendo de nuevo otro beso. Él tomó sus labios con deseo y la recostó sobre la arena, ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y lo besó de nuevo, saboreando, como una victoria, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Candy ya no estaba pensando con claridad, de lo contrario se habría detenido... Las manos de Terry la estaban tocando de nuevo pero ahora de diferente forma, ella estaba mareada. La mano de Terry subía por su muslo, levantando su falda..._

 _Fue justo en ese momento cuando Anthony apareció y la mágica noche se convirtió en una pesadilla._

 _Su hermano estaba enloquecido por la rabia, empujó a su casi amante lejos de ella._

 _\- ¡Me lo juraste! -Gritó Anthony- me diste tu palabra de caballero, ¡bastardo!_

 _El día estaba llegando y la luz del sol empezaba a aclarar el cielo. Los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer aparecían por el horizonte. Candy notó el rostro de Terry entrando en pánico..._

 _\- No pasó nada, -dijo Terry- Anthony..._

 _Anthony saltó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo. Terry dejó que lo hiciera y cayó sobre la arena. Quería levantarse de nuevo pero Anthony le dio una patada y volvió a caer sobre la arena. Candy miraba la escena aturdida. Terry logró ponerse de pie y golpeó a Anthony, los dos amigos comenzaron a pelear por un rato. Candy les gritaba que se detuvieran, pero los dos hombres parecían no escucharla._

 _\- ¡Anthony, Terry! ¡Deténganse! -Ella lloraba y saltó sobre la espalda de su hermano para tratar de detener la pelea._

 _Terry dejó de golpear a Anthony cuando vio a Candy en la espalda de su hermano. Ella bajó de la espalda de Anthony y corrió hacia Terry._

 _\- Oh Terry, lo siento, -ella seguía llorando._

 _El la miró con amor._

 _\- No te disculpes; fue mi culpa, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastime? Por favor, perdóname... No sabía que se me vendría encima..._

 _Su hermano la tomó por el brazo para llevársela de regreso por la fuerza._

 _\- ¡Aléjate de él! -Él le ordenó- ¡o voy a darte una bofetada para hacer que pienses!_

 _Levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, como solía hacerlo cuando eran más chicos. Ella lo miró sorprendida haciendo instintivamente un gesto para protegerse, entonces Terry saltó sobre Anthony y le dio un puñetazo. Anthony cayó en la arena._

 _\- ¡Golpéala, -dijo Terry- y voy a arrancarte la cabeza! ¿Me escuchaste?_

 _\- ¡Está bien! -Dijo Anthony- ¡de acuerdo!_

 _Terry se sentó junto a él en la arena. Anthony miró a Candy._

 _\- Ve y espérame en el auto, Candy, -dijo él._

 _\- No, yo quiero regresar a casa con Terry, Anthony._

 _Anthony la miró furioso._

 _\- Terry ya no es bienvenido en nuestra casa._

 _Se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y le aclaró:_

 _\- Voy a enviar tus cosas a tu casa._

 _\- De acuerdo, -dijo Terry._

 _Candy quedó atónita. ¿Él iba a quedarse tan tranquilo? ¿No iba a hacer algo?_

 _\- Se suponía que ibas a ayudarme, -dijo Anthony con un tono acusador._

 _Candy se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

 _\- Se suponía que debías ayudarme; estabas llevando a Candy al baile de la escuela para yo poder salir con Anabeth. Eso era todo. ¡Me juraste que no la tocarías, patético perdedor!_

 _¿Así que Terrence la invitó sólo para darle una mano a su hermano? De repente sintió ganas de vomitar. Se había comportado como si estuviera enamorado desde el principio y prácticamente le había propuesto matrimonio. Había prometido venir en 686 días, 685 ahora, para pedirle que se casara con él. Sabía que la amaba. ¡Estaba segura!_

 _\- Terry, -ella empezó con un tono triste._

 _\- Candy, ¡entra en mi auto! -Dijo Anthony._

 _\- Ve Pecosa, -dijo Terry con una voz suave- Te llamaré más tarde._

 _Caminó descalza hacia el auto de su hermano. No sabía qué pensar, esperó unos 20 minutos para que Anthony viniera. El viaje a su casa ocurrió en un silencio incómodo. Una vez en casa, salió del auto y fue a su habitación directo a dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Durante horas y horas, esperó la llamada por teléfono de Terrence._

 _Pero él nunca llamó. Nunca volvió para llevarla al cine tampoco, o para todas las otras citas que habían planeado antes del baile escolar._


	10. Chapter 10

**Cartas a Julieta**

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **"Rompiendo el hielo..."**_

Terry llegó al frente de su hotel y un empleado corrió para llevar su coche al estacionamiento. Candy seguía mirando por la ventana. Entre la noche del baile escolar y la tarde de la semana anterior cuando llegó a verla, sólo lo había visto una vez, en la boda de Anthony, cuatro años atrás. ¡Qué dolorosa experiencia había sido!...

La puerta del auto se abrió y vio a Terry darle la mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella tomó su mano y bajó del carro. Dinah también salió y se acercó a Candy.

\- Ha sido un placer finalmente haberte conocido Candy, espero verte pronto de nuevo. ¿Por qué no pasas el verano con nosotros?

\- ¡Qué excelente idea! -Dijo Terry- ¿por qué no pensé en eso?

Él lo dijo con un tono burlón, Candy lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Dinah.

\- Gracias Dinah, me ha dado mucho gusto haberte conocido también. Realmente me gustan mucho tus libros.

\- Tengo que irme. Mi querido Diego me está esperando, dijo ella susurrando.

Miró a su hermano.

\- ¡Hasta luego hermano!

Y se fue dejándolos solos a ambos. Ellos entraron por el pasillo del hotel.

\- Bueno, me gustaría cambiarme, si no te molesta.

Caminó hasta los ascensores y ella lo sorprendió al seguirlo, pensó que iba a esperarlo en el bar.

Candy se preguntaba por qué lo seguía. Podría haberlo esperado en el bar, ¿no? El iba a regresar para después ir a cenar con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba siguiendo? No quería admitirlo a sí misma, quería estar con él. Especialmente después de tan intensas memorias... sobre esos recuerdos... ella había estado lista para hacerlo ese día, porque estaba convencida de que él era el amor de su vida y que él iba a casarse con ella... esos recuerdos habían vuelto con el sentimiento y la emoción del momento... Ella estaba jugando con fuegoooooooo al ir con Terry a su suite.

\- Nunca he estado en este hotel, es muy bonito.

Miró el elegante vestíbulo, muy luminoso a pesar del clima, decorado con tonos rosados, verdes discretos y con frescas hojas exóticas.

Mientras tanto, Terry había presionado el botón del ascensor y estaban esperando. Candy tuvo la impresión de que la conversación sonaba falsa, ya que tenían cosas más importantes que discutir. Ella miraba a ninguna parte, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Él estaba contemplándola.

¿Realmente se sentía con tal confianza, hasta el punto de esperarle en su suite mientras él se estaba cambiando? No parecía muy relajada; en realidad parecía distraída.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? -Preguntó Terry.

Sus ojos regresaron de muy lejos para mirar su rostro.

\- Estaba pensando que es una lástima que ya no sigas escribiendo.

Él la miró sonriendo. Encantado.

\- Ah, todavía estoy escribiendo, de vez en cuando.

\- Pero no lo volviste tu trabajo.

Se oyó un pequeño timbre y se abrieron las puertas. Él les impidió que se cerraran, haciéndole a ella una señal para entrar primero, luego la siguió y presionó el botón para el último piso. Por supuesto, estaba en la suite del penthouse, el apartamento más lujoso en la parte superior de los grandes hoteles americanos.

\- Soy un Grandchester, -continuó- mi trabajo es cobrar los intereses de la fortuna de mi familia.

\- Pensé que querías escribir novelas, guiones cinematográficos, -dijo ella con un tono de reproche- ¿Qué has hecho con tus planes?

\- Comencé a escribir un guión, -dijo él.

\- ¿Pero no lo terminaste?

\- Estaba distraído con otras ocupaciones. Pero sigo pensando en ello, tu sabes, como cuando todavía pienso en ti.

\- Sabes jugar con las palabras, es una buena comparación ¡y un punto para el machismo!

Ella lo miró, enfurruñada.

\- Por alguna razón, tengo problemas para creerte, -continuó ella.

\- No tienes que creerme, -respondió- pero es la verdad.

Estaba apoyado en la pared del ascensor, con los brazos cruzados, después las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su cabello seguía todavía húmedo y desordenado. Él le sonrió mientras ella lo miraba intensamente.

Candy sentía que el ascensor se estaba haciendo más pequeño. Miró el número de ascensos, 8 pisos más faltaban para llegar al último. El Penthouse, un apartamento donde iban a estar solos. ¿Por qué vino con él? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry? -Ella preguntó de repente.

Él contestó enseguida:

\- Quiero casarme contigo.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y las puertas se abrieron. Candy estaba en estado de shock. Terry sostuvo las puertas con una mano y le hizo una señal para seguir adelante.

\- Después de ti, -dijo.

Como si no pasara nada. Como si no le hubiera dicho lo que quería... casarse con ella. ¿De nuevo se lo decía? El primer shock pasó, ella empezó a reír mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a una puerta pulida. ¿Quería casarse con ella? ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué broma?

La reacción de Candy pareció no molestarle. Pasó frente a ella disculpándose y usando la tarjeta magnética para abrir la puerta la invitó a entrar. La suite era grande. La sala de estar tenía una pared de cristal mostrando la ciudad de Chicago. La vista era maravillosa. Se acercó a ella para admirar la ciudad y pasó frente a dos puertas que conducían al dormitorio. Echó un vistazo y también vio una cama grande, tan grande como su propia sala... Ella siguió su camino.

Terry se quitó su blazer húmedo para ponerlo en el respaldo de una silla. Ella notó que la lluvia había atravesado el blazer y mojado su camisa; la tela era ahora transparente, se había pegado a los músculos de los hombros. Se quitó la corbata mientras le sonreía, se quitó los zapatos y se volvió hacia la mesa y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

\- Ya vengo. Hay bebidas en el bar, puedes servirte tu misma, si lo deseas.

Había también un televisor gigante de pantalla plana junto al bar. Terry se estaba quitando la ropa en la habitación de junto. Ese pensamiento la inquietó profundamente. Su mente la llevó lejos, demasiado lejos. De nuevo ¿qué había venido a hacer en la habitación de Terry? Probablemente él se imaginaría... pero por supuesto que no. Quería casarse con ella... pero ya no tenía 16 años. Ahora era una mujer... no pero... ella veía las bebidas en el bar y no podía decidirse. Su cerebro estaba trabajando en cámara lenta. Terminó sirviéndose un gran vaso de agua mineral.

Había un libro en una estantería, ella reconoció dos de los últimos libros de Teresa George y encontró una tercera novela todavía inconclusa que probablemente sería su próxima publicación. "Amor en una jaula", leyó en la portada. En la pequeña mesa había otros libros aquí y allá, novelas, ensayos. También había periódico como "The Chicago Tribune", arrugado, revistas de escritores como "Premiere" y "Writer's Digest"...

\- ¿Candy? ¿Podrías traerme una lata de Coca-Cola de la nevera por favor? Gritó Terry desde el dormitorio.

Ella fue a abrir la nevera y tomó una lata de Coca Cola. Regresó y Terry apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. Trató de mantener la mente clara, pero era Terrence Grandchester, el amor de su vida y el efecto que tenía en ella en el presente, en su cuerpo de mujer, era devastador. ¿Terry estaba consciente de ello? Ella tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza del mundo para mirar hacia otro lado. Sin embargo y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa... sí era la primera vez que ocurría siendo ella una mujer. Nunca lo había visto más atractivo. Cuando se puso su camiseta, sus músculos se hincharon en un instante para desaparecer bajo la tela.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente Terry?, -se escuchó a ella misma preguntarle.

Tuvo problemas para reconocer la voz que salió de su boca. Él se acercó a ella y mecánicamente para mantenerlo lejos, le entregó la lata de coca cola. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando él la tomó.

\- Te dije que quiero casarme contigo. Quería casarme contigo desde hace 7 años y eso no ha cambiado.

En un instante, ella vio rojo. Estaba contenta de enfadarse, eso era un alivio, al menos se iba a olvidar que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su presencia.

\- ¡Sí claro! -Dijo enojada-. ¿Ahora resulta que de nuevo quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Candy…

\- Querías casarte conmigo hace 7 años. Esperé 685 días, el día de mi cumpleaños 18 para que aparecieras y me lo propusieras. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí? Cada vez que escuchaba un auto, corría a la puerta o a la ventana para ver... cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, mi corazón parecía explotar, pensaba que serías tú quien me llamaba para calmarme... ¡Nunca viniste, nunca llamaste! No cumpliste ninguna de las citas que hicimos juntos. Después de lo que había pasado, de cierta forma lo esperaba... incluso cuando prometiste llamarme y nunca lo hiciste... pero esperaba que vinieras en mi cumpleaños 18. Yo era legalmente mayor de edad, Anthony y mi familia ya no hubiesen podido hacer nada...

Ella se detuvo. Terry la escuchaba, 685 días con el corazón roto... ella recordó el número de días, esperó 685 y él ¡no fue capaz de cumplir la promesa!

\- Me convencí a mí misma que sólo te habías divertido con la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, que nunca habías hablado en serio...

¡Ésa no era la razón, por supuesto, él se estaba pudriendo en esa condenada prisión en América Central! ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Lo escucharía? Candy siguió hablando...

\- En la boda de Anthony, hace 4 años, viniste con... ¡tu esposa! No creo que alguna vez haya sido herida de esa forma. Estaba viéndote de nuevo... estaba tan feliz, estaba lista para escucharlo todo, que fuiste secuestrado por alienígenas, por eso no venías a proponerme matrimonio... pero no... ¡fue porque ya tenías otra mujer en tu vida!

Sus ojos lanzaban relámpagos.

\- Ahora, ¿en serio quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Qué era antes? ¿Una broma? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿De nuevo? ¡Qué idea tan absurda!

\- ¿Realmente piensas que casarte conmigo es absurdo? -Él replicó.

\- ¡Absolutamente!

Él avanzó un paso hacia ella, poniendo la lata de coca cola en la mesita de café a su paso.

\- ¿Por qué?

Él dio otro paso. No sonreía, sus ojos parecían dos zafiros. Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, decidida a no ceder una pulgada en su espacio.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? -dijo Candy.

\- Que sin embargo, hace 7 años parecías opinar que era una buena idea.

Dio un tercer paso. La luz de sus ojos se hacía difícil de sostener. Ahora estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía tocarla. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca de ella! ¡Ella tenía que alejarse de él! Se rindió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

\- En ese momento, te tomé en serio porque era demasiado joven para entenderlo. -Le dijo una vez que estaba en la seguridad del otro lado de la habitación- Ahora tengo otro punto de vista.

\- Sé que te decepcioné, -dijo él.

La palabra sonó débil, ella se echó a reír.

\- Es una manera fácil de decir las cosas. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Terry, te fuiste sin decirme adiós! -Ella respondió herida- ¿sabes? creo que fue un error venir hasta aquí...

Ella caminó hacia la puerta después de tomar su bolso. ¡No iba a irse así! Él la alcanzó tomándola del brazo.

\- Candy, por favor...

Ella soltó el brazo de su agarre y lo miró herida y furiosa al mismo tiempo. La acusación que le lanzaba resonaba en sus pensamientos de una manera sorprendente.

\- Te amé, ¡pero fui sólo un juego para ti!

\- ¡No!

Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello, buscando las palabras exactas.

\- Eso no fue...

\- La verdad, es que me llevaste al baile de la escuela sólo para hacer un favor a Anthony, él nos interrumpió enojado y después perdiste la lucidez y te fuiste demasiado lejos.

Candy tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

\- ¡No esta vez Terrence!

Cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera salir y se paró frente a ella, inmovilizándola contra la pared, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- No, -dijo claramente-, no te dejaré huir. Me debes la oportunidad de explicarme.

\- Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor y el olor de su piel, una mezcla de shampoo y loción para después del afeitado... ese aroma particular, tan familiar que sólo le pertenecía a él.

\- Oh por favor... -murmuró Candy, sus ojos perdidos en los suyos.

Tener a Terry tan cerca era una verdadera tortura. Debió haber salido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero ¿realmente quería dejar ese lugar? Una parte de ella quería quedarse y consumir esa pasión que se había cocinado durante tanto tiempo entre ellos... ella hubiese querido decir: "Me rindo, llévame a donde quieras, haz lo que quieras conmigo". Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirlo, porque había visto ya el deseo en los ojos de Terry...

Después de eso, llegó la inevitable repetición de la escena que vivió en sueños. Terry se inclinó un poco y la besó como ella lo esperaba. Por otro lado, no esperaba la explosión que la sacudió en el momento en que los labios de él tocaron los suyos. Era como si fuera de gelatina, como si no pudiera controlar sus músculos. Sus brazos se ataron al cuello de él por sí solos; se apretó contra él y lo sintió gimiendo como lo había hecho la última vez. Nada había cambiado. Sólo un beso de este hombre fue suficiente para borrar 7 años de su vida, reviviendo viejas sensaciones en toda su intensidad. Sus dedos crispados en su cabello hicieron un esfuerzo desesperado para alejarlo... después, ella se abrazó más apretada contra él.

La besó con toda su alma, acariciándole la piel, aferrándose a sus caderas. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, quedó atónita al ver la luz en sus ojos.

\- Lo que quieras, -dijo Terry.

No fue una pregunta, ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra.

\- Quería hacerte el amor, esa mañana después del baile de la escuela...

Se zambulló en su cuello y la besó en la garganta; sus manos volvieron a acariciar sus senos. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando. No, tenía que salir de allí.

\- Te deseaba, -dijo él en un suspiro-, ¡te deseaba tanto! Pero tenías sólo 16 años... y yo... no me importaba tu edad! Te amaba como un loco y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si Anthony no nos hubiera encontrado, si no me hubiera detenido, habría hecho el amor contigo ese día en la playa. Eras sólo una adolescente, ni siquiera llevaba protección y todavía así habría continuado. Candy, cuando comprendí lo que había pasado, realmente me asusté...

Terry sacudió la cabeza como si su propia conducta lo horrorizara todavía.

\- Así que me perdí por completo. Anthony me estaba golpeando y no reaccioné al principio porque sabía que lo merecía. Y todo lo que dijo después de eso... No negué nada porque fui incapaz de articular una palabra. ¡Ni siquiera podía pensar! Escucha, no te llevé al baile de la escuela para hacerle un favor a tu hermano, como dijiste. Cuando te vi con ese vestido, entendí lo que representabas para mí. Anthony también lo había entendido y trató de impedirme ir contigo por protegerte. No quise escucharlo y le juré que te cuidaría, pero en lugar de eso, yo casi...

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

\- No estabas solo en esa playa esa mañana Terry, murmuró Candy, yo también estaba allí. Y te deseaba tanto como me deseabas tu.

\- Pecosa, eras tan joven...

\- ¿Y eso qué? Ya sabía lo que quería.

\- ¿Cómo podías saberlo? -Dijo torturado- solo tenías 16 años.

\- Pero ya no tengo 16, -respondió ella.

Y ella lo besó. Un beso ardiente que prometía la realización de todo lo que habían comenzado años atrás. Se quitó la chaqueta y puso sus manos sobre sus brazos desnudos, la escuchó suspirar de repente. Quería explorar todo su cuerpo, acarició su cálida y suave piel blanca, se ahogó en el calor de sus besos. Incluso después de todos estos años, ella le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y él estaba poseído de placer.

Candy se decía a sí misma que tenía que parar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería. Quería quitarse la ropa y presionar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Terry... apoyada contra la puerta de la suite... ella iba a hacer el amor con Terry por primera vez, ¡contra la puerta del Penthouse!...

En la mente de Terry se oyó una voz.

 _\- Tienes que respetarla..._

¡Tyler!

 _\- Cállate Tyler..._

 _\- No me diste mi noche para hacer el amor... porque no conseguiste la tuya... ¿Así que ya no quieres respetar a Candy?_

 _\- La amo…_

 _\- Tal vez así sea, pero por el momento, estás pensando con la cabeza de abajo... ¿Quieres arruinarlo todo?_

 _\- No…_

 _\- ¿Qué va a pasar si no está de acuerdo en casarse contigo? ¿Seguirás siguiéndola por todas partes como un perrito?_

 _\- Confío en mi poder de seducción..._

 _\- ¿Y realmente quieres hacerlo con ella por primera vez contra la puerta de tu suite? Esa es una especie de vulgaridad de parte del Maestro, el autor de mi historia de amor..._

 _\- De hecho, es muy romántico, la llevaré a la habitación más tarde._

 _\- ¿Y que pasaría si sigue siendo virgen?_

 _\- ¿Crees que lo sigue siendo?_

 _\- ¿Le preguntaste?_

 _\- Nuestras conversaciones eran en su mayoría sobre mis invitaciones para llevarla a cenar y ella siempre se negaba..._

 _\- Terry detente. Pon el buen karma de tu lado... necesitas todas las posibilidades contigo... no hagas el amor con Candy._

Entonces sintió los dedos de ella interponerse entre ellos buscando su cinturón para desabrocharlo, lo desabrochó y ahora buscaba la cremallera. Sabía que si lo tocaba allí, no podría detenerse. Entonces, él se detuvo.

\- Candy, -dijo con una voz apenada.

Apartó sus manos de él y se alejó de ella.

\- ¿Terry? -Dijo sorprendida como en un suspiro.

\- No podemos hacer esto así, Candy...

\- ¿Como que así? Lo deseo, lo deseas también...

\- Quiero casarme contigo…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- También quiero respetarte...

\- ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! -Dijo Candy abriendo grande los ojos.

Llámame anticuado.

\- ¿Crees que todavía soy virgen?

\- ¿Ya no? -preguntó él con voz entrecortada.

\- Después de que te esperé todo el día de mi cumpleaños, finalmente acepté salir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, James Cartwright y me entregué a él.

Ella le dijo eso porque estaba molesta, él recién la había rechazado y quería herirlo y a juzgar por la expresión de sorpresa y dolor en el rostro de Terry, lo consiguió.

\- Supongo que ya no querrás casarte conmigo, -dijo ella tomando su bolso-. Te voy a dejar ahora, cenaré algo en mi departamento.

Abrió la puerta y se fue. Esta vez él la dejó ir y no trató de detenerla. Estaba completamente aturdido, había mantenido la imagen de ella tan pura e inocente.

\- Lo siento amigo, -dijo Tyler con un tono burlón.

\- No tienes que parecer tan contento...

\- ¡Has casado a Bianca Rose con otro hombre! Candy casi se casó con alguien también, ¿o no? Ella es humana, ¿me equivoco? Y tú también... estabas casado.

\- Para mí fueron circunstancias atenuantes...

\- Oh, estoy seguro de eso, circunstancias que te permitieron casarte con una hermosa mujer...

\- No era Candy...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no era Candy! ¡Ella estaba esperando por ti en su casa el día de su cumpleaños!

Terry no respondió. Esas "circunstancias atenuantes"... habría dado todo lo que fuera para no haberlas vivido, pero la vida había decidido hacerle una sucia jugada...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy en su camino de regreso a casa, estaba pensando en lo que casi sucedió de nuevo con Terry ¡y en cómo él lo había detenido! ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡¿Porque quería respetarla?! Ya no era una adolescente... Terry solía ser divertido, inteligente y con quien solía tener una conexión especial... pero él le había roto el corazón y nada le aseguraba a ella que no lo volvería a hacer. No, no podía volver a amarlo.

 _\- "¿Cómo pudiste empezar a quererlo de nuevo, cuando nunca dejaste de hacerlo?" -Dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza._

Falso. Se detuvo: recordaba el momento exacto...

 _-No -dijo la voz de nuevo-, hubo un momento en el que quisiste dejar de amarlo, pero eso no significó que hubieses podido hacerlo, no puedes apagar los sentimientos como un interruptor. Todavía lo amas._

 _"¡No!" -Ella pensó con desesperación._

Ella ya no lo amaba, iba a demostrarlo. Llegó a su departamento, su compañera de cuarto aún no había regresado. Candy siguió hablando con la pequeña voz en su dormitorio.

 _\- ¿Lo ves? Ya no lo amo, si lo amara, me habría quedado con él para cenar y no lo habría dejado solo en su suite._

 _\- "Muy bien, -contestó la pequeña voz en su cabeza- ahora dime por qué estás llorando."_

 _\- Me ha rechazado._

 _\- No, de hecho, él te respetó, como la mujer con la que quiere casarse antes de llevarla a la cama, quiere honrarte, es un verdadero caballero, ¿qué más quieres?_

 _\- "Quería que se casara conmigo cuando me lo prometió..."_

 _\- ¿Por eso le hiciste daño y le dijiste que ya no eras virgen?_

Candy estaba llorando en su cama.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Mi Julieta,**_

 _ **Encontraron mi libro y me lo quitaron, ahora están usando las páginas como papel higiénico. El jefe de guardia se divirtió mucho viendo la expresión de mi rostro y las lágrimas llegando a mis ojos. Esta vez, finalmente encontraron una manera para realmente lastimarme. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez te apareciste frente a mi cuando no estaba solo. Los otros no te vieron y no entendieron que era tu fuerza la que me impedía desmoronarme.**_

 _ **\- No llores -tú me ordenaste con tus hermosos ojos irradiando luz.- ¡Mantén la frente en alto! Prácticamente conoces este libro de memoria de todos modos. El papel en el que está escrito no es importante. Está en tu cabeza, puedes escribirlo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Estabas hablando con tanta determinación, ¡y absoluta convicción! La ternura y admiración por ti me liberaron. Vi que tenías razón, que no me habían quitado nada. Mi dolor se esfumó de repente y me recompensaste con una hermosa y luminosa sonrisa. El jefe de guardia estaba enfurruñado porque no entendía que pasaba conmigo y me envió de vuelta a mi celda.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **"Las circunstancias atenuantes"**_

Terry estaba en su cama pensando en Candy. ¿Alguna vez pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en volverla a ver? Estaba escribiendo su novela... Hablaba con Tyler, quien vino a interrumpir su discusión con Candy. ¿Cómo pudo haberla dejado ir? Quería respetarla. No quería una aventura de una noche, quería algo en serio de por vida...

 _"¡Si la vida fuera tan simple como en las novelas románticas!" -Se dijo a si mismo en ese momento._

Si sólo pudiera cambiar todo como en su novela. Habría regresado a reescribir algunos capítulos... ¡o simplemente lo habría escrito todo de nuevo! Había cometido tantos errores que no sabía por dónde empezar. Ella era su mejor amiga, le había contado cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie. Y él había escuchado sus consejos, a pesar del hecho de que ella era más joven que él.

 _Cuando la llevó a pasear en su auto rojo deportivo el día que se conocieron, ella tenía sólo 12 años. No paraba de hablar como todas las chicas de su edad. Pero en lugar de molestarlo, le gustaba mucho oírla hablar._

 _\- Entonces, ¿eres británico?_

 _\- De hecho, soy mitad británico, mi madre es americana, -Respondió._

 _\- ¿De Verdad? ¿Vives con ella?_

 _Él permaneció un momento en silencio. El silencio era tan pesado que Candy se volvió para preguntar._

 _\- ¿Terrence? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupada._

 _\- Mi madre es una actriz, -finalmente contestó- ella y mi padre ya no están juntos._

 _\- ¿Actriz de películas?_

 _Terry asintió con la cabeza. Candy lo miró fascinada, lo divirtió el verla tan impresionada. No era su intención en absoluto. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba contándole su vida a una niña de 12 años?_

 _\- ¿La conozco? ¿Cual es su nombre? -Continuó con entusiasmo._

 _\- Tal vez... es Eleonor Baker..._

 _Candy abrió sus grandes ojos de esmeralda._

 _\- ¿Eres hijo de un duque inglés y de la actriz Eleonor Baker?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- No pareces muy feliz con eso..._

 _\- Ella tampoco lo está..._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Como venía a la escuela, pasé a verla y..._

 _\- ¿Y ...?_

 _\- Digamos que no le agradó que le recordara que tiene un hijo lo bastante mayor como para ir en la universidad._

 _\- Oh... ¿ella no te recibió bien?_

 _\- Es lo menos que podría decir..._

 _\- Tal vez la tomaste por sorpresa..._

 _\- Su carrera es más importante que yo..._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? Ella seguramente trabajó muy duro para llegar hasta donde está. Incluso ganó un Oscar... No deberías juzgarla tan severamente..._

 _¿Esta chica tenía sólo 12 años? ¿en serio? Era bastante madura para su edad._

 _\- ¿Qué debo hacer, según tú?_

 _\- ¿Tu padre se volvió a casar?_

 _\- Sí..._

 _\- ¿Te llevas bien con tu madrastra?_

 _\- Realmente no…_

 _\- Por eso fuiste a buscar a tu madre... Deberías darle otra oportunidad... ella es tu madre Terry..._

 _Ya se había repetido eso en su mente muchas veces, pero escuchar a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, parecía haber sido todo lo que él estaba esperando..._

 _\- ¿Sabes que eres muy madura para tu edad?_

 _\- Lo sé, me encanta discutir con mi maestra, -Dijo sonriendo._

 _¿Por qué la escuchó? No lo sabía. Dicen que algunas personas están hechas para llevarse bien y otras no... Él contactó a su madre y ahora tenía una relación con ella en total discreción. Candy era la única que lo sabía y él estaba seguro que nunca lo traicionaría hablando de su secreto._

Terry volvió a la realidad. Aquél episodio con Candy no iba a desalentarlo, continuaría siguiéndola y trataría de convencerla. Él no pasó por el infierno para rendirse justo ahora... Candy habría sido su esposa si sólo esas famosas "circunstancias atenuantes" no hubiesen ocurrido...

 _ **Julieta mi amor,**_

 _ **Ha pasado otro día en esta horrible prisión. Estoy mirando a través de las rejas y puedo ver cómo amanece, el cielo está cada vez más claro a medida que el día va empezando. Fue realmente un bello espectáculo que me recordó aquella mañana en la playa, la mañana después de nuestra noche de ensueño cuando todo se fue al infierno...**_

 _ **Hoy, un guardia me dio una Biblia de Gideon en inglés. Es una organización que distribuye la Biblia de forma gratuita en todo el mundo, no sé de dónde obtuvo una copia en inglés, pero dijo que podría animarme. La Biblia... El libro más leído del mundo. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer aquí, me dije a mí mismo que podía leer algunas historias para pasar el tiempo. Pero tan pronto como empecé, no pude dejar de leer. He oído hablar de gente que ha estudiado la Biblia y termina siendo convertida... No entendía de dónde venía esa paz que me invadía. Ya que estaba tan concentrado en mi lectura, no te vi venir. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con tus ojos, tú me sonreíste.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo, encontraste algo más interesante que yo, -Dijiste maliciosamente.**_

 _ **\- Es la Biblia.**_

 _ **\- Es como si nunca la hubieras leído. ¿No llevabas clases de religión en tus escuelas privadas? -Preguntaste con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Lo hice, pero fue más como un curso de psicología que de religión, no leímos la Biblia... y es fascinante.**_

 _ **\- Estoy feliz de ver que has encontrado esperanza en algo concreto, -Dijiste.**_

 _ **Con eso, me estabas diciendo que estaba contando contigo mientras no estabas realmente allí, solo en mi imaginación.**_

 _ **\- Tú eres algo concreto para mí Julieta.**_

 _ **\- No estoy celosa de nuestro Creador, Terry. Si necesitas salir de esta basura... ora al Señor y verás que las cosas van a empezar a estar bien para ti...**_

 _ **Sonreí y continué leyendo. Entonces me preguntaste:**_

 _ **\- ¿Romeo? ¿Podrías leer en voz alta? Me gusta escuchar el sonido de tu voz...**_

 _ **\- Será un placer mi Julieta...**_

 _ **Empecé a leer en voz alta, los guardias no hicieron nada. Tal vez porque estaba leyendo la Biblia, la palabra de Dios. Estoy seguro de que el Señor lo hizo para que los guardias me dejaran en paz. Tenías la cabeza en mi hombro y así me dormí. Fue maravilloso.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 _Después de eso, curiosamente para Terry, los días no parecían tan horribles. Toda la injusticia que estaba recibiendo ya no le molestaba. Todo lo que pasaba durante el día, lo tomaba con calma y tan pronto como estaba en su celda leer la Biblia era un alivio. El guardia era menos duro con él también..._

 _Fue otro día horrible en la horrible prisión. Continuó hablando con su Julieta en su cabeza para mantenerse con vida y leer la Biblia. Ellos eran su fuente de vida._

 _Hubo un grupo de extranjeros que vinieron a visitar la prisión. Se preguntaba si la cárcel era de interés para los que estaban haciendo la visita rutinariamente. Una prisión era un lugar donde había criminales, asesinos, narcotraficantes, ladrones. Él no era nada de eso, él sólo acababa de escribir un artículo para su revista y se negaba a revelar el lugar donde los rebeldes se escondían. Incluso si lo quisiera, habría sido incapaz de decirles ya que tenía los ojos vendados... se preguntaba cómo se veía, estaba sucio, inmundo. Los guardias ni siquiera les permitieron tomar una ducha para la visita. Sabía cuales prisioneros estaban casados y tenían visitas conyugales con sus esposas... él era sólo un extranjero insignificante, la gente lo daba por muerto, así como su familia y su país._

 _Estaban en la corte con otros prisioneros. No tenían derecho a hablar, a menos que se les diera la autorización. Terry miró al grupo en cuestión y vio que era un grupo de mujeres extranjeras, no de locales, sino de europeas, americanas, africanas y asiáticas. Había un guía explicando cómo funcionaba la prisión. Los guías tenían una manera de describirlo que parecía realmente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Exageraron las condiciones de vida en esta horrible cárcel. Los prisioneros no tenían derecho a hablar con los visitantes. Terry estaba de hecho sorprendido de que lo hubieran dejado salir de su celda, por lo general, él se quedaba en su celda como si estuvieran ocultándole o algo así, nunca se le había permitido salir durante las visitas. Esta vez, miraba a la gente del mundo exterior por primera vez. Quería gritar como un neurótico a estas damas, pero iban a pensar que estaba loco. No debía arruinar lo que podría ser su primera oportunidad con el mundo exterior._

 _Miró a todas esas mujeres extranjeras, probablemente eran esposas de diplomáticos, hombres de negocios o algo así. Todas rondaban los cuarenta y cincuenta o más, excepto una que era más joven, más joven que el resto. Ella tenía su cabello rubio y hermoso, unos ojos azules y grandes. No podía dejar de compararla con su querida Candy, su Pecosa, su Julieta. Su mirada atrapó a la joven de ojos azules. Ella lo miró aturdida como si estuviera sorprendida de verlo allí... tuvo la impresión de que era Candy mirándolo y él sonrió... esos grandes ojos azules, eran los grandes ojos verdes de Candy que estaba viendo y le provocaban una gran sonrisa... Candy había venido a él, se sentía bien, era sólo una ilusión. ¿Iba a correr hacia él? Por supuesto que no, la joven no lo conocía en lo más mínimo... pero en su cabeza, podía imaginar que era Candy, y él le sonrió. Estaba feliz de ver a su Julieta, a su Candy... su fuente de vida. Él haría cualquier cosa para salir de ese infierno, incluso vender su alma al diablo._

 _ **"¡Vuelve a mí, Terry, te estoy esperando!" -Dijo Candy.**_

 _Estaba dolido, porque se sentía como si fuera pequeño como una hormiga en un mundo en el que todo parecía tan grande. Pero los ojos de su Julieta le dieron valor. Estaba alucinando, probablemente tendría que ver un psiquiatra, pero para el mundo, ese mundo imaginario era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Continuó sonriendo hasta que vio que sucedía algo increíble. Vio a Candy acercándose sonriente. Probablemente estaba alucinando, pero era demasiado bueno para que su mente se convenciera de que no era real. Candy estaba ahora muy cerca de él y él abrió sus brazos... Y sintió el cuerpo de Candy contra el suyo. Olía bien... la abrazó contra él y él no la soltó..._

 _\- ¡Oh mi amor! ¿Es aquí donde te has estado escondiendo? -Dijo Candy- nunca hubiera adivinado..._

 _La cabeza de Terry daba vueltas. Era probable que siguiera alucinando, eso es todo lo que tenía en esta prisión mórbida._

 _\- Sabía que vendrías por mí, -Dijo él._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Los guardias estaban ocupados haciendo otras cosas y ¿no se habían dado cuenta todavía que él estaba hablando solo? Probablemente se burlarían de él pronto... salió de su letargo, tenía una mujer joven con ojos azules en los brazos... y ella le estaba preguntando algo..._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Rápido tuvo que hablar, antes de que los guardias los interrumpieran. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Su mente estaba confundida entre la realidad y lo imaginario... su nombre... ¿cuál era?_

 _-¿No te acuerdas? -Dijo la voz de Candy- ¿ese nombre tan largo y pomposo?_

 _\- Mi nombre es Terrence Graham Grandchester el tercero... Me encerraron por algo que no hice, soy reportero de una revista de Londres... ¿Puedes contactar a mi familia? Soy un ciudadano britán..._

 _Pero fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias que caminaba hacia él._

 _\- ¡No tiene derecho a hablar con los visitantes! ¡Tráelo de vuelta a su celda! ¿Qué está haciendo afuera?_

 _El guardia había hablado en español. Otros guardias se acercaron a ellos y de repente la joven habló también en perfecto español._

 _\- ¡Él es mi prometido, lo he estado buscando desde hace meses! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?_

 _\- ¿Conoce a este hombre? No debería haber estado afuera durante la visita..._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no? Está sucio, maltratado, ¿es así como tratan a sus presos extranjeros?_

 _\- Es un traficante de drogas, dijo el guardia._

 _\- ¡Mi novio es periodista! Probablemente lo acusaron falsamente... ¡Quiero su liberación inmediata e incondicional ahora!_

 _\- ¡Usted no tiene autoridad en esta prisión! El prisionero va a regresar a su celda._

 _La joven miró a Terry con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba casi convencido de que decía la verdad. ¡En cualquier caso, ella era una excelente actriz!_

 _\- Mi nombre es Susanna Marlowe, soy la hija del Embajador Marlowe, así que van a tener noticias mías, de mi padre y de mi país._

 _¿La hija del embajador? No tenía autoridad, era cierto, pero si era capaz la hija del embajador americano de decirle a alguien del mundo exterior según su acento, que se encontraba detenido en una prisión mórbida... Terry no podía creer su suerte. Fue llevado a su celda, golpeado pero no sintió el dolor, estaba demasiado contento de haber podido contactar con alguien del mundo exterior._

 _Estaba tumbado en su celda, imaginándose a Candy cuando le dieron una bolsa con lo necesario para arreglarse. Miró hacia el cielo. Fue realmente una intervención divina lo que le había sucedido. Sabía de las historias de la Biblia que pasaban en prisión. Por ejemplo la historia de José, que Dios logró hacer brillar incluso en la prisión... él estaba tan feliz que continuó leyendo la Biblia. La palabra de Dios estaba transformando su infierno en un paraíso. Desde que empezó a leerla, todo había mejorado para él..._

 _Aquella joven, que había tomado el rostro de Candy, le había traído la esperanza que había estado esperando tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía el rostro de Candy? Tal vez porque la cara de Candy, desde que fue encarcelado, era la cara de la esperanza, era su boya de seguridad en su pesadilla viviente. Apenas recordaba el rostro de la otra joven, él sólo tenía a Candy en la cabeza_.

 _ **Julieta mi corazón,**_

 _ **Por primera vez en meses, tengo esperanza. ¿Viste lo que pasó?**_

 _ **Me miraste, frunciste el ceño y dijiste:**_

 _ **\- ¿Me confundiste con otra mujer? ¿Has estado en esta prisión tanto tiempo, hasta el punto en que cualquier mujer te hace pensar en mí? -Dijiste con sequedad.**_

 _ **\- Te veía a ti... -Dije para tratar de tranquilizarte.**_

 _ **Pero no estabas convencida...**_

 _ **\- Ella no era yo... y parece que tiene algo para ti... -Añadiste con un mal humor y haciendo pucheros.**_

 _ **\- Ella va a ayudarnos... -Traté de decir.**_

 _ **Me sentí culpable. Otra mujer vino en mi defensa; fingió que me conocía para tratar de salvarme. Ella podría haber empeorado las cosas para mí, pero el pequeño paquete que recibí reforzó mi convicción de que iba a ayudarme. Lo vi en sus ojos...**_

 _ **\- ¿Nosotros? Déjame que te recuerde que ella te vio, ¡no yo! -Dijiste con una pizca de celos.**_

 _ **El monstruo verde de los celos había salido y tuve que admitir que era hermoso verte en ese estado.**_

 _ **\- ¡No estarás celosa! ¿Prefieres quedarte en esta horrible prisión?**_

 _ **Te enfurruñaste e hiciste un berrinche por un momento, me volviste la espalda después de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.**_

 _ **\- ¡No claro que no! Quiero que salgas de aquí... -Finalmente dijiste contra tu voluntad.**_

 _ **\- Si me ayuda, no sé cómo voy a pagarle, -Te dije con un tono culpable.**_

 _ **\- "La fe es la firme certeza de las cosas que esperamos y la demostración de las que no vemos" Hebreos 11; 1 " -Citaste.**_

 _ **\- Me estás citando la Biblia... ¿es tu manera de decirme que acepte la ayuda de esta mujer? -Te pregunté lleno de esperanza.**_

 _ **Me miraste no muy feliz y desapareciste. Sentí que te estaba traicionando, engañándote, contando con otra mujer. Lo que vi en los ojos de esa mujer no parecía del todo bueno, pero no podía permitirme dejar pasar esta oportunidad.**_

 _ **Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para salir de esta celda horrible y correr hacia ti, incluso vender mi alma al diablo. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Eso es lo que hice, por desgracia. Incluso si hubiera podido rechazar su ayuda, ella estaba decidida a ayudarme, con o sin mi consentimiento. Perdóname mi Amor.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 _Unos días más tarde, él estaba profundamente inmerso en la lectura de la Biblia cuando un guardia llegó a buscarlo porque tenía una visita. ¿Una visita? ¿Él? ¿El olvidado? ¿El insignificante? Probablemente era la joven del otro día, la que le había dado esperanza, una esperanza real proveniente del mundo exterior. También había notado que lo trataban de otra manera, que eran más amables con él. Le permitían tomar baños regularmente y le dieron más comida también, la cual compartiría con sus compañeros prisioneros. Ya no lo estaban castigando cuando ayudaba a otros... algo había sucedido, alguien muy importante había tomado cartas en el asunto, alguien muy importante, ¿tal vez un embajador? Llegó a las salas de visita o lo que era para él la habitación donde obtuvo su primera visita desde... ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo? En cualquier caso, ella estaba allí y le habían permitido verla. Estaba con un hombre que llevaba un traje negro, de aspecto hispano. La joven corrió hacia sus brazos. Él seguía el juego, todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar que era Candy._

 _\- ¡Hola cariño! -Dijo sonriendo besándole en los labios._

 _No sabía si era el paraíso o el infierno, él tenía la opción, así que eligió el paraíso. Cuando terminó el beso, la joven continuó._

 _\- ¿Te trataron bien? ¿Recibiste el paquete que te envié?_

 _\- Sí, gracias... -Contestó Terry un poco desconcertado._

 _La joven se sentó en una silla junto al hombre de traje negro._

 _\- Permíteme presentarte a Esteban Rodríguez, tu abogado..._

 _¿Su abogado? ¿Acaso le ofrecieron uno en su burla de juicio que le hicieron? Esta joven se tomó la libertad de encontrarle un abogado, sin consultarlo. Pero en realidad no era el momento de prestar atención a este tipo de detalles... por el momento tenía que salir de la cárcel, y esta joven era muy eficiente y era su única oportunidad para conseguir la libertad..._

 _\- También me puse en contacto con Amnistía Internacional, van a empezar a enviar cartas por tu libertad, -Dijo- pero esto podría tomar meses, mientras tanto, Esteban se va a encargar de tu caso que por cierto, no va a ser fácil, le fue muy difícil obtener tus archivos... va a ser complicado probar que fue un montaje..._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue un montaje? -Preguntó Terry._

 _¡Esta joven confió en él, como si en verdad lo conociera!_

 _\- ¿No vas a decirme que eres un traficante de drogas, con tu acento de la aristocracia británica?_

 _\- Soy reportero y me negué a decirles dónde estaba el campamento rebelde... así que hicieron de todo para impedirme salir del país, yo estaba camino al aeropuerto..._

 _\- ¿Por qué no llamaste a la Embajada? -Ella preguntó._

 _\- No tenía tiempo, tenía que tomar mi avión urgentemente, -Explicó Terry._

 _\- Y te detuvieron para que no te fueras, -Dijo Esteban mirándole._

 _\- No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí, así sea lo último que haga en este mundo, -Le aseguró ella con voz suave._

 _Terry no sabía si debía estar feliz o decepcionado, porque contar con el apoyo de otra mujer, era algo que traicionaba su amor por Candy._

 _\- Gracias, -Dijo._

 _"Gracias" parecía tan débil. Si esta mujer cumplía su promesa, iba a sacarlo del infierno y él tendría una enorme deuda con ella. ¿Debería decirle que no lo hiciera? No quería estar en deuda... ¿Podría permitirse realmente dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Fue condenado a 10 años de prisión. Le habían dicho que podía salir en 6 años si era un buen prisionero... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo encerraron?_

 _Todo había sucedido tan rápido después de eso. El milagro tan esperado llegó, fue puesto en libertad bajo buen cuidado de la Embajada de Estados Unidos. Por razones administrativas, tuvo que casarse con la joven para obtener la inmunidad diplomática. Lo había hecho con gran pesar en el corazón. Susana estaba tan feliz, ella sabía que se casaba con ella sólo porque el no había tenido otra opción... ¡pero ella estaba en el séptimo cielo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **"La reunión inevitable"**_

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que él era libre. Había pasado bastante tiempo con los médicos para recuperar fuerzas, subir un poco de peso y curarlo de todo lo que estuviese mal, como todos esos pequeños dolores que se vio obligado a ignorar en prisión. Los doctores lo encontraron deshidratado y además de las cicatrices tenía algunas costillas rotas. Todo eso no le había dejado mucho tiempo libre con su nueva esposa. Eso a él no le importó ni un poco, pero se había comprometido y se había casado. Él siempre pensó que una vez que te casas, es para toda la vida... y él se casó para bien o para mal. Fue lo que le enseñaron, su padre tuvo una aventura con su madre, una actriz, pero cumplió con su deber al hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Se había casado con la mujer que su familia había elegido para él. Permaneció casado con ella, porque así era en su familia. Te casas para siempre, no para divorciarte. Al aceptar casarse con Susana, supo que era de por vida. Sabía que había perdido a Candy para siempre.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Julieta mi amor,**_

 _ **¡Soy libre! ¡Finalmente libre! Pero solo para hablar... dejé una prisión horrible para llegar a una prisión de oro. La Embajada pudo obtener mi libertad bajo una condición: casarme con la hija del Embajador para obtener la inmunidad diplomática. Voy a tener un pasaporte diplomático estadounidense. Todo lo que me está sucediendo habría sido maravilloso si estuvieras aquí conmigo. Pero no puedo apreciar mi nueva libertad, porque vino con demasiadas condiciones. Tan pronto como pueda voy a ir a América. Perdí mucho peso, estoy deshidratado y necesito cuidarme por el momento.**_

 _ **Mi padre tuvo una aventura con mi madre, una joven actriz en ese tiempo, que dio como resultado un nacimiento humilde... Mi abuelo le dijo que me llevara con él y cumpliera con su deber al casarse con mi madrastra monstruo del infierno. Él le dijo que así era en su familia, se casaron para siempre, no para divorciarse. El matrimonio es una institución seria que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Por lo tanto, incluso si él todavía estaba enamorado de mi madre, se casó con mi madrastra y se quedó con ella, sin importar si no era feliz. Quería casarme contigo, porque te amo con todo mi corazón. Pero las circunstancias hicieron que me encontrara en esta situación que ahora considero peor que cuando estaba en esa horrible prisión. Mi amor, realmente me arrepiento de haber aceptado la ayuda de Susana. Ahora te he perdido para siempre y mi corazón está sangrando. Sé que voy a lastimarte y te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Él era libre, ya no estaba sufriendo. Contactó a su familia en Inglaterra, a su madre en Estados Unidos y a su revista en Londres. Su familia y su madre estaban muy sorprendidos y muy felices de saber que él estaba feliz. Su revista estaba feliz también y le dijeron que todavía tenía un trabajo con ellos si él así lo deseaba. Pero él no se atrevía a llamar a Candy o incluso a Anthony, para decirles exactamente qué? Que desapareció por años y salió de la cárcel para meterse en una nueva en cierto modo. Con Anthony, se dijo a sí mismo que nada sería igual, después del acuerdo que hicieron tras el famoso incidente en la playa... Pero no podía evitar llamar a Candy indefinidamente. Tenía programado un viaje a Inglaterra para ir a ver a su familia. Había contactado a su madre para que ella viniera a Londres y se encontraran discretamente. Eso fue mejor para él porque no quería ir a Estados Unidos para ver a Candy y Anthony..._

 _Estaba mejorando poco a poco. Susanna le había comprado una computadora portátil para que comenzara a escribir todo lo que le había sucedido... y las cartas a su querida Julieta. Iría a la recepción con su esposa incluso aunque tuviera problemas para intimar con ella. Ella era muy paciente y sonriente._

 _\- Cuando estés listo cariño, no tengo prisa._

 _\- ¿Por qué querías que nos casáramos?_

 _\- Te lo dije, fue para que tuvieras la inmunidad diplomática, de esa manera, ya no te podrían meter en la cárcel, oficialmente eres un ciudadano estadounidense._

 _\- Me obligaste a casarme contigo..._

 _\- Fue por tu propio bien._

 _\- Podría haber arriesgado mi vida si no me hubiese casado contigo... Estoy muy agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí, Susana._

 _\- Entonces, dame las gracias siendo un buen esposo._

 _\- Ese es el precio a pagar por mi libertad... Tenía planes, otra vida..._

 _\- Bueno, tus planes estaban arruinados ya, ¿no lo crees? Tuviste que adaptarte a la vida en prisión, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Entonces me estás dando una jaula de oro?_

 _Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules de Bambi._

 _\- Terry, te amo... tan pronto como te vi con tu mirada de vagabundo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me enamoré locamente de ti... el drama improvisado, lo hiciste bastante bien..._

 _"Eso es porque pensé que estaba alucinando" -se dijo a sí mismo._

 _Pero él dijo en voz alta:_

 _\- ¡Eres una actriz realmente buena Susana, deberías actuar en el cine! -Dijo irónicamente._

 _\- Cuando estaba en la escuela, hice algo de teatro. Quería hacer una carrera, pero fue eso o seguir a mi padre por todo el mundo. Y ya ves lo que elegí..._

 _\- Realmente te perdiste tu vocación._

 _\- ¡Y que hay de ti! Vi la mirada que me diste... si no lo hubiese sabido, ¡hubiera dicho que también estabas enamorado de mí!_

 _"No te estaba viendo, estaba viendo a Candy", -se dijo a sí mismo._

 _\- De hecho, era la primera vez que estaba presente durante una visita. En general, me mantenían encerrado cuando eso sucedía..._

 _\- Dios estuvo contigo ese día._

 _"Sí, él estuvo conmigo en verdad. Me sacó de mi celda... para ponerme en otra" -se dijo a sí mismo._

 _Pero no podía culpar a Dios por las circunstancias atenuantes que lo obligaron a casarse con la hija del embajador y perder a Candy._

 _\- Cariño, tenemos una recepción, ¿puedes terminar de arreglarte? Tienes mucho éxito en las recepciones, todos quieren hablar con el prisionero que fue liberado y que se casó con la hija del embajador estadounidense..._

 _\- Está bien. Pero voy sólo porque quiero ver a otras personas del mundo real..._

 _\- Te voy a esperar abajo cariño, dijo ella sonriendo._

 _Terry se preparó en contra de su voluntad. Pero las recepciones eran mucho mejores que pasar tiempo con su esposa, a quien apenas podía soportar, pero tenía que lidiar con eso. Él estaba atrapado por el momento en este matrimonio. Sabía que había sido una trampa, Susana había apresurado este matrimonio por una razón específica, pero no era por la inmunidad diplomática... Estaba seguro de eso. Tenía que descubrir qué era. Siempre estuvo muy distante con su esposa, tal vez debería acercarse a ella para averiguar más._

 _La recepción ocurrió en la Embajada de Canadá. Había mucha gente. Ellos hablaban y él respondía sus preguntas. Había un grupo de jóvenes de la escuela secundaria francesa, niños y niñas. Estaban haciendo preguntas, diciéndole que tenían una profesora de francés que amaba ese tipo de temas sobre prisioneros políticos y de guerra. Pasaba al menos una hora a la semana hablando sobre diferentes prisioneros y les hacía escribir cartas por su libertad, para Amnistía Internacional. Terry estaba muy interesado en el tema._

 _\- ¿Escriben sus cartas en francés? ¿Ya que están en la escuela francesa? -Preguntó Terry._

 _\- Sí, -dijo uno de los chicos con acento británico._

 _\- Veras, la escuela de francés es la mejor del mundo, -dijo una joven estadounidense-, por lo que la mayoría de los padres prefieren tener a sus hijos allí, y así hacen que aprendan francés._

 _\- Eso es fascinante, -dijo Terry-, no hay mejor manera de aprender un idioma. Mi español mejoró en prisión._

 _\- Cuando un prisionero es liberado, no puedes imaginar la hermosa sensación que eso le produce._

 _\- Me liberaron recientemente, creo que tengo una buena idea de lo que se siente._

 _\- ¿Fuiste falsamente encarcelado? Si hubiéramos sabido tu nombre, habríamos escrito por tu libertad..._

 _\- Admito que me habrían ayudado, dijo Terry sonriendo._

 _"De hecho, no habría sido forzado a casarme con Susana... ¡y no habría perdido a Candy!" -se dijo a sí mismo._

 _\- Recibir una carta de agradecimiento de un prisionero liberado es maravilloso, especialmente al saber que salvamos a alguien._

 _\- Puedo asegurarles que han salvado la vida de muchas personas, -dijo Terry-; es la ley de la jungla en prisión..._

 _\- Algunos se toman su tiempo para decir gracias, pero siempre lo hacen..._

 _Susana había visto desde lejos que Terry estaba hablando con varios chicos y tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella se acercó al pequeño grupo._

 _\- ¿Cariño? ¿Te estás divirtiendo mucho con los adolescentes?_

 _\- Sí, me están diciendo cosas muy interesantes sobre Amnistía Internacional..._

 _\- ¿De Verdad? -Ella dijo-, es una organización maravillosa._

 _\- ¿No los contactaste por mi problema? -Preguntó Terry._

 _Miró a Terry y sonrió con amor._

 _\- El abogado que contraté se encargó de todo... así que..._

 _\- Entonces, ¿los contactaste o no? -Preguntó Terry._

 _\- Bueno sí, -dijo vagamente-, ¿por qué no volvemos a casa?_

 _Terry la observó. Ella era hermosa y atractiva. ¿Por qué él no era físicamente atraído por ella? Después de todos estos meses en prisión, uno pensaría que tendría prisa por saltar sobre la primera mujer que viera... bueno, solo había una mujer que él quería, una mujer que él tenía en mente y que no era precisamente la mujer con la que se había casado cuando salió de prisión. Ella le ocultaba algo, estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez si cumplía con su deber marital... no quería hacerlo, estaba disgustado, pero... pensó en Candy... y todo se volvió un poco más fácil..._

 _\- Vámonos a casa, -dijo sonriendo._

 _Susana sabía que Terry era un marido atento en público, pero esperaba que él fuera más lejos cuando llegaran a casa. Fueron juntos a despedirse de las personas que habían conocido. Terry fue al baño antes de irse y Susana lo estaba esperando en el auto. Cuando salió al pasillo para unirse a su esposa, escuchó a dos adolescentes hablar._

 _\- Christine, ¿cómo se llamaba ese preso que ayudamos aquí?_

 _\- Graham Baker..._

 _\- Bueno, espero que esté bien y que te lo agradezca._

 _\- No lo hacemos por recibir un agradecimiento, sino porque es lo correcto..._

 _\- Lo sé, pero es lo mínimo que él podría hacer, ¿cierto? Decir gracias…_

 _El corazón de Terry se saltó un latido. ¿"Graham Baker"? ¡Ese era su seudónimo! Como era hijo de un duque, no quería sobresalir y que la gente pensara que consiguió el trabajo por su padre y sus parientes. ¡"Graham Baker"! De hecho, parecía ser un mal agradecido, ¡al no decir gracias al organismo detrás de su libertad! ¡Fue Amnistía Internacional quien lo ayudó! ¿Susana le había mentido? ¿O no? ¡Tenía que hablar con ella! Tuvo que hacer el último esfuerzo para fingir frente a su esposa. ¿Debería confrontarla? Ella probablemente lo negaría. Debía haber pruebas en algún lugar de la casa._

 _Llegaron a la habitación de lujo en la gran residencia de la Embajada de los Estados Unidos. Susana tenía un ala solo para ella, más o menos independiente del resto de la residencia con su propia cocina. Tenían personas trabajando para ellos. Se fueron a la cama. Terry se había obligado a sí mismo cumplir con su deber conyugal, pero hasta no saber toda la verdad... decidió investigar primero._

 _Se acurrucó contra él para dormir y trataba de provocarlo, pero no pasó nada. Al principio pensó que era porque la prisión lo había vuelto delgado y deshidratado, y pensó que una vez que recuperara su salud, desearía a su esposa. Pero nada estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en Candy... y él quería pensar en ella cuando Susana dormía en sus brazos. Durante la noche, él lograría liberarse. Podría dormir y se preguntaba si sería capaz de encontrar pruebas..._

 _Los siguientes días no fueron productivos. Pero un día, Susana tuvo que ir por unos días a la montaña con un grupo de esposas de diplomáticos y mujeres extranjeras. Entonces Terry se quedó a solas con el embajador. Ambos estaban en la mesa del comedor por la mañana, cuando llegó el correo. Le entregaron la correspondencia de Susana y la colocó junto a su plato._

 _\- Quería hablar contigo Terrence, -dijo el embajador._

 _\- Sí, ¿su Excelencia?_

 _\- Sé que quieres irte y que solo estás esperando la luz verde de los doctores._

 _\- No soy tan frágil. He sobrevivido a prisión, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré a un viaje en avión..._

 _\- Hasta Inglaterra, es un viaje largo._

 _\- Yo puedo hacerlo…_

 _\- Veo que realmente tienes prisa por dejar a mi hija que te salvó... ¿No deberías estar un poco agradecido?_

 _\- Estoy muy agradecido con su hija por sacarme de la cárcel. Pero tengo una familia que tranquilizar y amigos también... que no saben lo que me pasó..._

 _\- Han sobrevivido sin ti hasta ahora ¿verdad? Todavía estarán allí cuando eventualmente los veas ._

 _\- Toda esta historia, ¿no le parece un poco sospechosa, su Excelencia?_

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- ¿El hecho de que tuve que casarme con su hija cuando salí de la cárcel para obtener la inmunidad diplomática?_

 _\- Ella insistió en ese punto, fue para evitar que las autoridades de este país encontraran una razón para volver a encarcelarte... Accedí por mi hija._

 _\- No le niega nada a su hija, ¿verdad? -Preguntó irónicamente._

 _\- Si fuera tú, estaría agradecido y aprovecharía mi libertad. Sin mi hija todavía estarías pudriéndote en tu prisión... -dijo fríamente el embajador._

 _Se puso de pie para ir a la Embajada a trabajar. Terry terminó su desayuno y tomó el correo para ir al ala donde él y Susana vivían. Cuando llegó a la habitación, puso el paquete de cartas en el tocador y por curiosidad, miró cada carta y vio que una de ellas tenía algo escrito arriba y tachado, notó que habían enviado la carta a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos. La carta era de Amnistía Internacional y correspondía a Graham Baker... Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas._

 _"Sr. Baker,_

 _Con gran alegría nos hemos enterado de su liberación inmediata e incondicional y estamos muy contentos de que todos nuestros esfuerzos hayan rendido frutos... "_

 _Terry se desanimó y fue a sentarse en la cama. ¿Susana le había mentido? ¿Amnistía Internacional fue la responsable de su libertad? ¿Por qué tanto teatro? ¿Por qué lo obligó a casarse con ella? Ella había arruinado sus proyectos, todos los planes que tuvo durante años ¿por el capricho de una pobre niña rica? Su cabeza daba vueltas... Se quedó en la habitación mirando por la ventana hasta que su esposa regresó. Ella lo encontró en la oscuridad y se sorprendió._

 _\- ¿Amor? -dijo ella-, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás deprimido? ¿Necesitas un doctor?_

 _\- Me mentiste, -dijo él tranquilamente._

 _\- ¿Sobre qué?_

 _\- Amnistía Internacional…_

 _\- ¿Revisaste mis cosas?_

 _\- No, recibí tu correo y había una carta para "Graham Baker"..._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- ¿Por qué me mentiste, Susana?_

 _\- Oh Terry... Te ayudé, ¿no es así? -Ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _\- Susana..._

 _\- Bueno, ¡porque te amo!_

 _Terry la miró atónito. ¡Esta mujer estaba completamente loca!_

 _\- ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!_

 _\- Te vi en esa prisión y me enamoré de ti incluso tan sucio como estabas... Me dije a mí misma que tenía que tenerte... Hablé con mi abogado y él buscó a Amnistía Internacional, descubrió que las cartas estaban siendo escritas para lograr tu libertad, la cual estaba a punto de suceder en cualquier momento... así que..._

 _\- ¿Fingiste encargarte de mi problema? ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así con mi vida? ¿Cómo te atreviste? No tenías derecho. Y la boda, eso no era necesario, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Viste la carta, tu libertad fue inmediata e incondicional... -dijo ella llorando-, Terry, por favor, perdóname... tenía miedo de perderte..._

 _\- ¡No te pertenezco! ¡Tenía planes! ¡Una prometida!_

 _\- ¡No, tu eres mío Terry! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Te amo!_

 _Ella se puso histérica. Gritaba tanto que las doncellas llegaron para ver qué sucedía y fueron a buscar a sus padres. Terry ya no tenía fuerzas para mirarla. No sabía qué hacer. Quería irse de esa casa y regresar a su país lo más pronto posible... pero no podía dejar a Susana en ese estado. Él no era un desalmado... Los padres llegaron con el médico que le dio a Susana un sedante y terminó quedándose dormida. Terry siguió al embajador a su oficina para hablar con él. La Embajadora se quedó con su hija._

 _La oficina del embajador era grande y Terry habría apreciado los muebles, si no tuviera tantas cosas en que pensar._

 _\- Terrence..._

 _\- Su hija me mintió, lo sabe, ¿verdad?_

 _\- No es tan simple... Susana, no está bien._

 _\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

 _\- Está tomando medicamentos, lo que la calmará un poco... pero en realidad no hay una cura definitiva..._

 _\- Es por eso que le está dejando hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad? ¿Y yo soy lo que ella quiere?_

 _\- Amenazó con suicidarse si yo no aceptaba que se casara contigo..._

 _\- Entonces, ¿salí de la cárcel para entrar en otra? ¡Increíble!_

 _\- Te suplico que no dejes a mi hija, Terrence, podría suicidarse... Te lo ruego, Terrence._

 _La Sra. Marlowe entró a la oficina en ese momento._

 _\- Ella está profundamente dormida._

 _Se volvió hacia Terry para decir..._

 _\- Terrence... te lo ruego; tienes que quedarte con ella. Ella podría lastimarse a sí misma; de hecho, se va a lastimar a sí misma..._

 _\- Quería anular el matrimonio, -dijo Terry-, tengo una prometida..._

 _Candy no era realmente su prometida, pero los Marlowe no necesitaban saber eso._

 _\- Ella está en buen estado de salud, ¿verdad? -Preguntó la señora Marlowe-, en cambio mi hija no está bien..._

 _\- Todo el mundo pensó que estabas muerto, -dijo el embajador-, probablemente ella siguió adelante sin ti, podría estar casada..._

 _\- Ella me está esperando, -dijo Terry._

 _\- Terrence, te lo ruego, no abandones a mi hija, -imploró la señora Marlowe._

 _Terry miró a los padres desesperados que suplicaban por su hija. Le estaban pidiendo un gran sacrificio y si decía "no" y ella se suicidaba, él nunca se lo perdonaría. Había hecho un compromiso, fueran cuales fueran las condiciones, le enseñaron a respetar sus votos matrimoniales. Es por eso que su padre no se había divorciado para casarse con su madre cuando todo salió mal en su matrimonio arreglado... Había jurado que no haría lo que su padre, que no amaría como su padre... ¡Ese chantaje emocional lo estaba matando!_

 _Así fue como con gran pesar en su corazón, había permanecido casado con Susana Marlowe..._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras escribía su novela, hizo que Tyler y Bianca Rose se conocieran. Habían intercambiado algunas frases y se habían mantenido educados. No le ayudaba en nada el pensar en el amor perdido.

Terry comenzó a pensar nuevamente en Candy, en la escena que había sido interrumpida. Él pudo haberle hecho el amor, pero quería respetarla. A veces, se decía a sí mismo que podría haber arrojado su respeto por la ventana y hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba.

\- _¡No veo por qué te quejas! -Dijo una voz burlona-, ¡tú me hiciste lo mismo! ¡El respeto! ¿Lo ves? ¡Deberías haberlo tirado por la ventana! ¡Tuviste a la mujer que amas lista para entregarse a ti y la rechazaste! ¡Estás completamente loco!_

 _\- ¡Cállate!_

 _\- Y para mi historia, no sabes a dónde llegar... Bianca Rose está molesta conmigo y ni siquiera sé por qué. Ella fue la que se casó con otro amigo después de todo..._

 _\- No uses palabras como "amigo", -dijo Terry-, no es de tu tiempo. ¿Has olvidado?_

 _\- Pareces patético, -dijo-, sin prestar atención a la interrupción-_

 _\- Patético... otra palabra que no va bien con un héroe romántico._

 _\- Siempre pensando en esas famosas circunstancias atenuantes ¿Vas a rendirte y dejar a Candy sola?_

 _\- Estoy pensando en ello…_

 _\- Abandonar ahora sería realmente estúpido. ¡Si te rindes, automáticamente perderás la batalla de inmediato! Piensa en los personajes de tus libros. Piensa en todas las novelas que has escrito... ¿cuántas has escrito de nuevo?_

 _\- ¡Una, es demasiado! Eso es obvio._

 _\- Candy no te va a devolver la llamada._

 _\- Muchas gracias. Empuja el cuchillo un poco más en la herida, ¿podrías?_

 _\- Tienes que llamarla._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Qué pasaría si ella lo rechazaba una vez más? Tenía que encontrar la manera de que ella no se negara a verlo. Iba a pensar como hacerlo. Él no iba a renunciar a Candy por el momento. No se dio por vencido cuando estaba pudriéndose en la prisión, o cuando estaba casado con Susana.

\- ¡Lo lograré y no me rendiré con ella!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Por un segundo me asustaste!

Dinah llegó, interrumpiendo su diálogo con Tyler.

\- ¡Te ves como el infierno!

\- Gracias.

\- Todavía no le has contado nada, ¿verdad?

\- No tuve tiempo...

\- ¿No tienes tiempo? ¡Deberías haberle dicho en cuanto saliste de la prisión!

\- Sabes lo que pasó...

\- ¿Todavía cree que la abandonaste por otra mujer?

\- No necesitas recordármelo, Dinah...

\- No entiendo, estoy segura de que cuando se entere de la razón de nuestra desaparición y por qué te casaste, ella va a caer en tus brazos...

\- No quiero que caiga en mis brazos así...

\- Eres complicado, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé, -dijo con un tono ausente... Empezó a pensar en la boda de Anthony ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy estaba pensando en su escena con Terry, la había rechazado por respetarla... ¡Qué caballero! Pensó en la boda de Anthony...

 _Estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo... Ella tampoco esperaba verlo. Anthony no le había dicho nada. Pero ella no estaba sorprendida en absoluto, él era su mejor amigo, incluso si no había cumplido sus promesas con ella, no podía perderse la boda de su mejor amigo. Anthony se había casado con Anabeth. Candy era una de las damas de honor. Ella lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Oyó que comenzaba la marcha nupcial, se hizo a un lado, al igual que las otras damas de honor. Los invitados se habían levantado con un gran crujido; ella sonreía a todas esas caras que la miraban y de repente, ella lo había reconocido; Terrence Graham Grandchester III. Su corazón latía rápido._

 _¡Anthony no le había dicho que él estaría en la boda! Ella tendría que pasar justo frente a él. Quería huir... ¿de dónde venía? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se veía tan pálido y delgado, como si acabara de salir de una grave enfermedad? Ella había visto a una mujer joven sentada a su lado y se preguntó quién sería ella por un breve instante. Candy quería correr hacia él y hacerle preguntas que le quemaban los labios. Pero no podía, tenía que continuar su papel, era la boda de Anthony y tendría que esperar hasta más tarde, después de la ceremonia. ¡Estaba tan ansiosa! La ceremonia ocurrió en una niebla para ella. Ella era como una autómata; realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que Anthony y Terry ya no eran amigos... La última vez que le había preguntado algo nuevo sobre Terry a su hermano, contestó muy vagamente:_

 _\- ¿Terry? Todavía en Londres, supongo. De hecho, no sé._

 _Y ahora lo había invitado a su boda haciendo que ella se llevara la sorpresa de su vida. Después de la ceremonia siguió la foto sin fin tomada frente a la iglesia. Luego fueron a la recepción. Por alguna razón, estaba viendo a Terry desde lejos con la joven. ¿Tal vez era su hermana la que trajo como cita para la boda de Anthony? Había mucha gente y quería acercarse a él para hablarle, pero parecía que estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas. Pudo liberarse solo durante la recepción, después de que la recién casada abriera la pista de baile. Estaba bailando con esa joven, "su hermana", se dijo a sí misma en busca de consuelo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando terminó el baile, ella decidió finalmente acercarse para hablar con él._

 _\- Terry ..., -dijo ella con voz suave._

 _Bajó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. ¿Fueron realmente tres años desde que no se habían visto? Tres años desde ese infame baile escolar... Quería abrazarla, pero no podía. De lo contrario, no podría soltarla y no tenía derecho a hacerle eso..._

 _\- Candy, -dijo-, te ves magnífica._

 _\- Gracias. Te perdiste mi 18º cumpleaños. Tienes una multa por pagar. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Romeo? -Ella preguntó sonriendo._

 _Ella estaba tratando de olvidar que él no había cumplido su promesa. Y sólo pensaba en que él estaba allí para compensarla. Él era irresistible, por supuesto. Toda la ira que había sentido en su cumpleaños número 18 había desaparecido como por arte de magia cuando lo vio._

 _Terry estaba desconsolado. Habría hecho cualquier cosa ese día para estar allí con ella, estaba a punto de responder, iba a lastimar a su Julieta, cuando..._

 _\- Cariño, -dijo la joven que estaba con él-, ¿no estás haciendo las presentaciones?_

 _\- Lo siento, olvidé mis modales, -dijo Terry-; ella es Candy, la hermana menor de Anthony..._

 _\- Encantada de conocerte, -dijo la joven._

 _\- Hola, -dijo Candy que todavía estaba esperando que él le dijera quién era ella._

 _Terry parecía sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle que ella era su esposa, cuando él había prometido casarse con ella? Él no sabía qué decir... Susana, que parecía haber adivinado los sentimientos de Terry, se presentó..._

 _\- Soy Susana Grandchester, la esposa de Terry._

 _Un rayo no habría sorprendido a Candy más violentamente. Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Miró a Terry, cuyos ojos estaban tan adoloridos y tristes como los de ella. ¿Cómo pudo haberla traicionado así? ¿Había prometido casarse con ella y él volvía casado con otra mujer?_

 _\- Candy... -lo intentó._

 _\- ¡Felicitaciones! -Ella logró decir con la garganta apretada-, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

 _Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para esconder sus lágrimas que ya venían a sus ojos. Giró para desaparecer. Se olvidó del baile, con el corazón roto. Susana la estaba mirando._

 _\- Esa era ella, ¿no? ¿Tu prometida?_

 _Terry no respondió y caminó hacia las puertas de salida. Susana fue detrás de él._

 _Candy regresó a su casa para llorar todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo..._

 ** _Para ti mi amor, te prometo lo que tenga en el futuro_**

 ** _Incluso si es otra la que va a compartir sus días contigo_**

 ** _Y que solo guardes un recuerdo de mi rostro_**

 ** _Mi corazón y alma te pertenecerán para siempre_**

 ** _Hoy estás lejos, sin esperanza de llegar mañana_**

 ** _Adiós a las esperanzas que tuve cuando me crucé en tu camino_**

 ** _Pero mi amor, cree en mí, el destino y el tiempo prevalecerán_**

 ** _Y mis sueños me permitirán acurrucarme en tus brazos cariñosos_**

 ** _Para siempre, me quedaré a tu lado, aunque solitaria._**

 ** _Aprenderé a luchar contra mis sentimientos, para hacerlos callar_**

 ** _Seré tuya, por todos los años que vengan_**

 ** _Porque nada se apaga cuando realmente nos amamos_**

 ** _Sí, me estoy consumiendo, dejando mi flama haciéndose más grande_**

 ** _Sin embargo, ya pedí un deseo... ¡que te quedes con tu esposa!_**

 ** _Por mi amiga Glynda08_**

Volvió a la realidad y continuó llorando, lágrimas que parecían no querer detenerse...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Cartas a Julieta_**

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **"Pienso, luego existo"**_

 _ **Cuando llegó la noche, en mi cama, en la oscuridad**_

 _ **El miedo regresó y con éste muchas pesadillas.**_

 _ **El sueño dejó su lugar a las noches blancas**_

 _ **Mientras mis recuerdos tomaban revancha**_

 _ **Tu fantasma vino a perseguirme**_

 _ **Y el pensamiento gélido de estar perdiéndote, vino a congelarme**_

 _ **Me estremezco ante la idea de que mi corazón se convierta en piedra**_

 _ **Un espantapájaros privado de sueños, alma y carne**_

 _ **Así que como la maldición de una bruja,**_

 _ **Mis labios susurran de diferentes maneras**_

 _ **Ese hechizo que no has escuchado desde la ventana,**_

 _ **A pesar de que lo estaba gritando con todo mi ser**_

 _ **Te amo mi amor, te amo por siempre!**_

 _ **Por mi amiga Glynda08**_

Candy había secado sus lágrimas. Desde que Terry había reaparecido en su vida, seguía pensando en lo que había salido mal. Terry no era el novio con el que había pasado algunas semanas, era su mejor amigo. Ella lo conocía desde que tenía 12 años, su hermano Anthony siempre se sorprendió al ver el interés que Terry tenía por ella. Prácticamente tenía que rogarle que fuera con ellos, cuando Anabeth, su novia, traía a una de sus amigas o primas para citas dobles...

Ella comenzó a recordar...

 _Era uno de esos fines de semana, cuando Anthony tenía una fiesta en la piscina en su casa. Candy estaba con un chico de su clase, tenían que trabajar en "Romeo y Julieta" para una tarea escolar de la clase de inglés, su nombre era Tom. Mientras estudiaban en la habitación de Candy, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana a su hermano y sus amigos... Terry también estaba allí..._

 _\- ¿Quieres hacer una pequeña pausa? -Preguntó Tom._

- _De acuerdo, -dijo Candy._

 _\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algunas botanas o golosinas? -Preguntó él_

 _Ella notó que Tom estaba cansado de estudiar._

 _\- Ve, podrás encontrar suficiente comida en la cocina o en la piscina donde están mi hermano y sus amigos._

 _\- De acuerdo, -dijo Tom saliendo de la habitación._

 _Candy fue a la ventana para observar a esos jóvenes alrededor de la piscina. Había una pelirroja con pechos grandes o ¿era mas bien la parte superior de su bikini la que era demasiado pequeña? Terry estaba en la piscina, nadaba, nadaba tan bien como el atleta que era. Candy pensó que era perfecto. Ella sonrió. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Al igual que sintió que ella lo miraba, Terry terminó de nadar y salió de la piscina. Tomó una toalla que estaba allí en un camastro para secarse. Vio que la pelirroja le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, pero él la ignoró y caminó hacia la ventana del dormitorio de Candy, que también tenía un pequeño balcón._

 _-Él bromeó sobre cicatrices de heridas que nunca sintió._

 _Candy salió al balcón._

 _\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué luz es esa en la ventana de allí? Es el este, y Julieta es el sol. Levántate hermoso sol y mata a la celosa luna, que ya está enferma y pálida de pena porque Julieta, su doncella, es más hermosa que ella. No seas su doncella, ya que está celosa. La virginidad de la luna la hace parecer enferma y verde, y solo los necios se aferran a su virginidad. Tíralo. Ella es mi dama. Oh, ese es mi amor. Oh, desearía que ella supiera que la amo. Ella está hablando, pero no dice nada. ¿Porqué hace eso? Sus ojos están hablando. Voy a responder, no, no soy demasiado valiente. No es a mí a quien ella habla. Dos de las estrellas más bellas del cielo tuvieron que irse por algún motivo, y suplicaron a sus ojos que centellearan en su lugar hasta que regresaran. Si sus ojos estuvieran en el cielo y las estrellas estuvieran en su cabeza, el brillo de sus mejillas abrumaría a las estrellas al igual que la luz del día opaca a una lámpara. Y sus ojos en el cielo nocturno brillarían tan intensamente que los pájaros comenzarían a cantar, pensando que es de día. Mira cómo apoya su mejilla contra su mano. Desearía ser un guante en esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla._

 _Candy sonrió y lo miró por debajo del balcón y ella dijo:_

 _\- ¡Oh mi...!_

 _Terry la miró sonriendo y continuó:_

 _\- (a sí mismo) Ella habla. Habla de nuevo, ángel brillante. Para esta noche eres tan gloriosa como un ángel, brillando sobre mi cabeza como un mensajero alado del cielo que hace que los mortales caigan sobre sus espaldas para mirar con asombro como el ángel avanza a través de las nubes y navega por el aire._

 _\- Oh, Romeo, Romeo, ¿por qué tienes que ser Romeo? Niega a tu padre y renuncia a tu nombre. O, si no cambias tu nombre, solo júrame tu amor y dejaré de ser una Capuleto._

 _\- (a sí mismo) ¿Debería escuchar más tiempo, o responder ahora a estas palabras?_

 _Él se detuvo y la miró sonriendo. Al contemplarlo con su cabello mojado Candy se estaba derritiendo un poco más si eso fuese posible. La mirada que le dio fue la de un hombre enamorado. Tal vez lo imaginaba solo en su mente, estaba soñando, una chica podía soñar, ¿o no?_

 _\- ¿Cómo va tu pequeño ensayo con tu novio?_

 _\- ¿Mi qué? -dijo Candy sorprendida_

 _¿Su novio? ¿Acaso él estaba celoso? Eso le alegró el corazón._

 _\- Tu novio..._

 _\- ¿Tom?_

 _\- No sé como se llama..._

 _\- Te estoy informando..._

 _\- No importa. ¿No es él un poco más joven que tú?_

 _\- ¿En comparación con quién? ¿Comparado contigo Romeo?_

 _\- Tampoco, hermosa virgen, si odias a uno o al otro._

 _Candy sonrió._

 _\- Oh Romeo..._

 _\- ¿Terminaste de coquetear con mi hermanita Romeo? -Dijo Anthony desde lejos._

 _\- Tengo que irme Julieta..._

 _\- Sólo estábamos analizando algunos textos..._

 _\- Y te aprendiste el diálogo..._

 _\- Realmente me encanta esta historia, tan triste como... que ahora vuelvas con tu linda chica boba..._

 _\- Ella es prima de Anabeth o su amiga, no recuerdo... Mira, tu novio ha vuelto con tu merienda..._

 _\- ¡TERRY! -Gritó Anthony._

 _\- Haz un pequeño esfuerzo, ella es linda..._

 _\- Sí, es linda. Aunque no es tan linda como tú..._

 _\- Ella tiene bastante de esas cosas... bubies..._

 _\- Podría estar en películas con clasificación R..._

 _\- Estoy creciendo, ¿sabías eso...?_

 _La miró sonriendo y se dirigió hacia Anthony y los demás. Tom regresó a la habitación con una bandeja llena de perritos calientes, elotes, ensalada de papa, jugo de frutas. Candy le dio una gran sonrisa. Terry acababa de hacer que su día fuera mejor y desde ese momento, "Julieta" se convirtió en su apodo para ella y él era Romeo... Estaban la misma longitud de onda..._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry recordó cómo comenzó a llamar a Candy "Julieta": Anthony lo había llamado Romeo y había dejado de burlarse de él delante de Anabeth y su prima. Pero cuando estaban solos...

\- No puedo creer que prefieras tener la compañía de Candy que la de todas las chicas que Anabeth te ha traído...

\- Bueno, me gusta hablar con Candy.

\- No, ¡no me he dado cuenta! ¡Estás descuidando a las chicas de tu edad por un niña!

Candy no era solo una niña para Terry, ella era su mejor amiga, conocía su secreto sobre la identidad de su madre... Al crecer, se había convertido en la mujer de su vida, aquella por la que se despertaba todas las mañanas. La que intentaba conquistar... Simplemente podía decir que lo que había pasado era eso... pasado, pero... quería que volviera con el porque la amaba.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de la desastrosa reunión con Terry y su esposa en la boda de Anthony, el festejo se había acabado para ella. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo. Se fue a Europa viajando como mochilera, acampando la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella necesitaba un cambio de escenario; necesitaba olvidarse de Terry. Porque desde que tenía 12 años, pensaba en él todas las noches. Su ausencia, el hecho de que no cumplió ninguna de sus promesas y que él volvió casado con otra mujer, no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Amaba a Terry, lo amaba a los 12, lo amaba a los 16, lo amaba a los 18 y aún lo amaba a los 23, y cada vez más que antes. Decidió concentrarse en escribir antes de volver a la universidad para continuar sus estudios. Todo lo que había escrito durante su estancia en Europa logró venderlo a una organización sin fines de lucro y apenas ganaba dinero, pero estaba feliz de que su trabajo pudiera ayudar a los turistas.

 _Cuando regresó a Estados Unidos, fue cortejada por un hombre llamado Cole Howard y comenzó a salir con él. La primera vez que lo llevó a casa para presentárselo a sus padres, Anthony estaba allí también para cenar con ellos y con su esposa Anabeth, quien ya esperaba su primer hijo. La cena estuvo muy bien. Cole fue muy agradable. Después de la cena, Anthony llevó a Candy al jardín de las rosas._

 _\- Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece que Cole es agradable?_

 _\- Sí, es bastante agradable... y me recuerda vagamente a alguien..._

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿A quien?_

 _\- A Terry..._

 _\- ¿Porque tiene el acento británico? ¡No!_

 _\- No es solo el acento, Candy y lo sabes..._

 _\- Estoy saliendo con Cole porque me gusta..._

 _\- ¡Es una mala imitación de Terry!_

 _\- ¡Deja de decir eso, Anthony! ¡Pensé que estarías feliz por mí!_

 _\- Es un junior..._

 _\- Terry..._

 _\- Terry era independiente y podía prescindir de la fortuna de su padre..._

 _\- Bueno, bueno, bueno... no eras tan fan de Terry tiempo atrás..._

 _\- Él era mayor, eso es todo, ahora que eres legalmente mayor de edad..._

 _\- Te gustaría verme con tu mejor amigo. Pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Anthony; ¡Él está casado!_

 _Anthony no respondió. Candy sintió que no le estaba diciendo todo... pero ella no insistió y él tampoco._

 _\- Espero que seas feliz._

 _\- No crees ni una palabra de eso que dices..._

 _\- ¡Está bien! Espero que abras los ojos a tiempo..._

 _Candy estalló en carcajadas. No se dio cuenta hasta que Anthony dijo cuánto se parecía Cole a Terry, comenzando con su acento... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Ella quería reemplazar a Terry con un hombre que se parecía a él? Bueno, ella parecía feliz... Cole estaba enamorado de ella y le propuso matrimonio. Ella dijo que sí... pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la fecha de la boda se acercaba, la idea le parecía menos atractiva... Así que terminó rompiendo su compromiso en el último minuto, para enorme alegría de Anthony._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Terry todavía estaba con su esposa. Se fueron a vivir a Londres, donde su revista le había devuelto el trabajo._

 _Un día durante una visita de rutina al médico, obtuvieron el diagnóstico. Susana tenía un tumor cerebral imposible de operar del tamaño de una toronja. Solo le quedaban unos pocos meses de vida._

 _Terry no sabía si debería sentirse triste o aliviado. Como buen cristiano, no podía regocijarse de la muerte de su esposa. Incluso si se trataba de la mujer que le impidió recuperar a Candy cuando salió de prisión. La sensación de saber que ella pronto moriría era horrible. Terry la había perdonado y se comportó como un buen marido. Y mientras ella estaba enferma, él había logrado que aceptara a Cristo..._

 _\- Tuve suerte de haber encontrado como esposo un buen cristiano... ¿no estás enojado conmigo? -Ella preguntó._

 _\- Susana..._

 _\- Deberías odiarme. Te privé de estar con la mujer que amabas, la mujer que no sabía que estabas en prisión. La mujer por la que me tomaste..._

 _\- ¿Pero cómo? -Dijo Terry sorprendido._

 _\- Lo acabas de confirmar, -dijo sonriendo- he leído todas las cartas que escribiste en tu computadora. Lo siento por espiar tus cosas, pero quería llegar a conocerte mejor, para tratar de comprenderte... ya que no me queda mucho tiempo._

 _\- No pienses en eso. ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?_

 _\- Todo lo que quieras, me has hecho muy feliz, incluso si te sentiste obligado a quedarte conmigo. Por favor perdóname. Perdiste a Candy por mi culpa... Si le muestras todas estas cartas después de mi muerte..._

 _-Susana, ya que no tienes mucho tiempo en esta tierra, ¿te gustaría aceptar a Cristo en tu vida como tu Señor y salvador personal?_

 _\- ¿Sabes?, siempre me he preguntado cómo no me estrangulaste cuando descubriste que te mentí sobre Amnistía Internacional... ahora veo que es porque eres un buen cristiano. Me devolviste bien a cambio del mal que te hice..._

 _\- Susana, me sacaste de la prisión y siempre estaré agradecido._

 _\- ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? Algunas personas dicen que no hay infierno, que todos iremos al paraíso como el cantante francés Michel Polnareff..._

 _\- Si fuera tú, no confiaría mucho en las palabras de un hombre que muestra su trasero..._

 _Susana estalló en carcajadas. Terry sonrió y continuó._

 _\- No puedo decir con certeza qué hay después de la muerte, Susana. Pero, ¿no quieres estar lista, por si las dudas?_

 _\- Tal vez iré al purgatorio..._

 _\- No hay libro en la biblia que hable sobre el purgatorio Susana. Es cuando estás vivo que puedes salvarte a ti mismo, no después, después, es demasiado tarde. Quiero que estés lista..._

 _\- De hecho, no tengo nada que perder... si creo lo que me estás diciendo, o vamos a Cristo o... ¿no hay purgatorio para purificarnos para el paraíso?_

 _\- Leí toda la Biblia, ningún libro habla sobre el purgatorio, Susana._

 _\- Algunas religiones dicen que cuando morimos, dejamos de existir. Que todos resucitaremos en un paraíso en la tierra al final de los tiempos y los malos irán al lago de fuego..._

 _\- Incluso si ese es el caso, quieres despertarte para ir al paraíso, ¿no?_

 _\- Está bien cariño._

 _\- Tienes que hacerlo por ti, no por mí..._

 _\- Debería haber estado enojada, pero no es así. Es por ti, Terry. Tu presencia en mi vida me transformó. Dejé de hacer berrinches. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba contigo. Eres el mejor esposo, el mejor amante. Quiero ser como tú, aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo..._

 _Terry sonrió._

 _\- Entonces repite después de mí. Señor Jesús, por favor, perdóname por todos mis pecados._

 _\- Señor Jesús, por favor perdona todos mis pecados._

 _\- Quiero que vengas a mi vida y seas mi Señor y salvador personal._

 _\- Quiero que vengas a mi vida y seas mi Señor y salvador personal._

 _\- Amén._

 _\- Amén._

 _Susana sonrió._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo?_

 _\- Sí. Eso es._

 _\- ¿Qué hago ahora?_

 _\- Puedes leer la Biblia, vamos a orar y comentar juntos._

 _¿Fue el tumor cerebral? Lo que haya sido, Susana era una persona nueva. Él le habló de la Biblia y de Dios. Ella comenzó a multiplicar su trabajo de caridad._

 _\- Susana, ¿pero no lo estabas haciendo antes?_

 _\- Sí, pero antes era casi como un autómata cuando lo hacía. Era sólo por cumplir con mis obligaciones... ahora lo hago con todo mi corazón..._

 _Un día ella incluso le dijo:_

 _\- Puedes ir con ella, ¿sabes? Mis padres van a cuidar de mí..._

 _\- Eres mi esposa Susana. No hay manera de que te abandone en tu estado... para bien o para mal, en enfermedad y en salud._

 _\- Pero Terry..._

 _No había forma de que dejara a su esposa para llegar a Candy. No podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que su esposa se estaba muriendo de un tumor cerebral..._

 _\- Me siento tan culpable por lo que hice..._

 _\- Hay una razón para todo en este mundo. Estaba escrito que pasara este tiempo contigo para guiarte a Cristo..._

 _\- ¿No estás enojado?_

 _\- Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Susana, de lo contrario mis oraciones no irían a ningún lado._

 _Susana estaba llorando. Terry la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla. Susana hizo que su fortuna se usara para ayudar a aquellos que no podían pagar sus cuentas médicas y para la investigación del cáncer._

 _Cuando ella dejó este mundo una hermosa mañana en sus brazos, él estaba triste, porque una vida se había ido. Anthony y su esposa habían venido a los funerales de Susana. Como acababa de perder a su esposa, no habló de Candy. Después de un año de viudez, parecía dudarlo. Su hermana le preguntó cuándo iba a comenzar a vivir de nuevo._

 _\- ¡Soy viudo!_

 _\- ¡Oh espera! Tienes que seguir viviendo... pero todavía estás pensando en ella ¿verdad? ¿Tú aún la amas? Cuéntale y vuelvan a estar juntos._

 _\- Ella piensa que la traicioné._

 _\- La traicionaste, incluso si no fue voluntariamente, pero aún así la traicionaste._

 _\- No quiero afectar su vida..._

 _\- Estás asustado…_

 _\- No…_

 _\- Sí, tienes miedo de que puedas convencerla... si un tipo me trajera una historia como la tuya, ¡caería en sus brazos inmediatamente!_

 _\- No entiendes. Candy era ante todo mi mejor amiga, estaba enamorada de mí, pensaba que era linda, era madura para su edad, me encantaba hablar con ella..._

 _\- ¿Le contaste tu secreto?_

 _\- Sí..._

 _\- ¿Y ella no le dijo a nadie más? Es confiable entonces... Pero me da pena ver que honras a una mujer que te mintió... todas mis cartas a Amnistía Internacional... Ella tomó tu archivo y... ¡Entonces me enteré que eras libre y estaba casado con la hija del embajador Americano. Ella tomó tu archivo con su abogado..._

 _\- No hablemos más de eso por favor..._

 _\- La prisión te suavizó, la perdonaste..._

 _\- Voy a citar a Nelson Mandela... "Si yo continuara enojado con Susana y todos esos guardias y aquellos que me pusieron preso, yo seguiría todavía en prisión"..._

 _\- Como sea, te volviste más sabio..._

 _El teléfono sonó, era Anthony._

 _\- Candy ha regresado, está de vuelta en la escuela..._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Sé que aún la amas, y ella también a ti._

 _\- Como puedes estar seguro de eso, yo... la lastimé..._

 _\- Escucha, eres viudo ahora, ¡y eres libre! Esta es tu oportunidad para traerla de regreso a ti, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, tenías un deber y obligaciones..._

 _\- ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacer que regrese?_

 _\- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡te desconozco! ¿donde quedó aquél hombre que no tenía miedo y que no dudaba de sus encantos un sólo segundo?_

 _\- Está desanimado por los obstáculos que la vida ha puesto en su camino..._

 _\- ¡Terry basta! Mi hermana te ama y tu la amas también, ¡ella ya no es menor, es libre! también es muy popular, así que mejor apresúrate y convéncela de tu amor por ella, antes de que se deje cortejar por otro junior._

 _Él recordó que Candy casi se casa con un hijo de papi... un perdedor. Afortunadamente ella cambió de parecer en el último minuto._

 _-Ella te ama amigo, así que si fallas esta vez, sólo podrás culparte a ti mismo..._

Así es como él estaba tratando de conquistar a Candy... Después de todo lo que había sucedido. Realmente se sintió como si todo lo abandonara.

 ** _Desde el día en que te vi,_**

 _ **Una gran ola se movió dentro de mí**_

 _ **Borracho por este sentimiento desconocido,**_

 _ **No fui capaz de reconocer ese sentimiento**_

 _ **Para ti pongo mi alma por ahí**_

 _ **La puse a tus pies**_

 _ **Mi corazón está al revés**_

 _ **Y todos mis sueños más locos**_

 _ **Y en tus labios un tierno beso**_

 _ **Pero el destino se desvaneció**_

 _ **Mis esperanzas y mis proyectos**_

 _ **Dejando solo remordimientos amargos**_

 _ **Por abandonarte**_

 _ **Sin luchar por conservarte**_

 _ **No hay media porción de mala suerte**_

 _ **Caí tan bajo**_

 _ **Para que ese dolor cese**_

 _ **Da una mano hacia mí**_

 _ **Por favor perdoname**_

 _ **Espero que vuelvas a mí**_

 _ **Si quieres, vamos a ser dos**_

 _ **Para ser felices al fin.**_

 _ **Por mi amiga lilirose**_

 _\- No vas a rendirte ahora, dijo la voz de Tyler, mira lo que nos has hecho a mí y a Bianca Rose ... ¡Soy paciente!_

\- _No tienes elección... en cambio yo..._

 _\- Eres el dueño de tu destino._

 _\- El destino se llevó a Candy lejos de mí..._

 _\- Pero, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la prisión?_

 _\- Al pensar en ella, al imaginarme con ella..._

 _\- Soy lo que estás haciendo conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿No hay algún filósofo que hable así?_

 _\- "Pienso, luego existo" Descartes..._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que si piensas, que si miras la Biblia, encontrarás algo similar..._

 _\- Espera... Recuerdo en el libro de Proverbios 23: 7: "Porque por lo que pensó en su alma, así es como es"._

 _\- Bueno, ¡ahí estás! ¡Piensa que estás con Candy... llévame de nuevo con Bianca Rose, y verás que todo será lo mejor para ti!_

 _\- ¡Pequeña serpiente! Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que eso es lo que quiero! ¡Hazlo por mí! Verás que todo será mejor con Candy..._

 _\- No lo sé..._

 _\- Ella te alejó, pero, ¡eso no significa que ella no te verá más! Has perseverado hasta ahora, a pesar de todas sus negativas, volverás a invitarla... Tú la entiendes, ¿verdad? Ella estaba herida cuando la detuviste..._

 _\- ¡Eso estaba más allá de mi control!_

 _\- ¡Eso yo lo sé! ¿Por qué no decirle a ella? Ella correría a tus brazos de inmediato..._

 _\- No quiero..._

 _\- Lo sé, ¡no quieres que caiga en tus brazos por eso! ¡Terry! ¡Es por eso que me estás haciendo sufrir en mi historia con Bianca Rose! ¡Arregla tu historia para que puedas arreglar la mía rápidamente!_

 _\- Estás hablando demasiado, ¿lo sabías?_

 _\- Sabes que estoy en lo cierto: ¡te conviertes en lo que piensas!_

 _"Pienso, luego existo" René Descartes. "Porque por lo que pensó en su alma, así es él". Proverbios 23: 7_

Tyler tenía razón. Él tenía que ser positivo. Los filósofos lo dicen, la Biblia lo dice... Tenía que ser positivo, no desanimarse.

 _Bianca Rose había perdido a su esposo durante una pandemia o fiebre tifoidea. Ella había heredado todas sus posesiones. Tuvo que contratar a un nuevo capataz y ella había puesto un anuncio en el periódico. Cuando entrevistaba a los candidatos para el puesto, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con Tyler..._

\- _Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _\- Podría decirte que vine para el puesto de capataz, pero sería una mentira. Vine a verte Bianca Rose, te extrañé._

 _\- Tyler..._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué te casaste?_

 _\- No tuve elección... No sabía si ibas a regresar o no..._

 _\- Me fui para hacer fortuna y lo logré... ¡Hice todo eso por ti!_

 _\- Oh Tyler..._

 _\- Eres la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana desde nuestra separación._

 _\- No pasó un día sin que yo también pensara en ti..._

 _\- Te casaste con otro hombre..._

 _\- No es lo que piensas, Tyler. Fue un arreglo... Mi familia tuvo dificultades financieras, mi esposo me ofreció un trato; él necesitaba una esposa y se haría cargo de las deudas de mi familia..._

 _\- Necesitaba una esposa. Él podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer..._

 _\- Sí, pero tenía un problema... era impotente. No muchas mujeres estarían de acuerdo y él no quería que todo el mundo lo supiera... Alistair lo convenció de que yo estaría de acuerdo y que mantendría su secreto..._

 _\- Dijiste que si..._

 _\- Te amaba... así que tener un marido con quien no haría nada fue un sueño hecho realidad. Pero cuando volviste, ¡no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil verte de nuevo! Quería renunciar a todo, pero no pude. Él había salvado a mi familia de la pobreza..._

 _\- Asi que..._

 _\- Te amo a ti Tyler, nunca he dejado de amarte..._

 _Él la miró con ojos felices, iba a caminar hacia ella cuando fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta._

 _\- ¿Sabes que eres un dolor de cabeza como autor? -Dijo Tyler_

 _\- Me estoy tomando un descanso. ¡Continuaré más tarde!_

 _\- No tardes mucho!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **"La invitación"**_

 _ **Mi querida Julieta,**_

 _ **Mi corazón sigue sangrando cada vez que pienso en tus ojos llenos de dolor cuando descubriste que volví casado con otra mujer. Quería decírtelo mientras bailábamos, pero estabas tan feliz de verme otra vez y yo también de volver a verte, aunque también estaba desecho. Que Susana viniera a interrumpirnos antes de que pudiera decirte una palabra fue desgarrador para mí. Habría dado cualquier cosa para no lastimarte de esa manera. Pero las cosas simplemente eran así.**_

 _ **Te conté acerca de cómo salí de la prisión. Tuve que casarme con la hija del embajador estadounidense para obtener la inmunidad diplomática. Solo que, descubrí más tarde, que todo había sido una artimaña de parte de Susana, pues se había enamorado de mí ese día en la cárcel... también notaste que era porque la había confundido contigo. Encontré cartas de Amnistía Internacional hablando de una liberación inmediata, definitiva e incondicional. ¡Susana y su abogado me habían mentido! No necesitaba su ayuda, ¡ya era libre! Hablé con Susana y tuvo un ataque de nervios, estaba histérica. Sus padres me contaron sobre su enfermedad; ella tenía problemas mentales y desde que estuve con ella mostró una mejoría. Me suplicaron que no la dejara. Ella podría perder la razón por completo si lo hacía. Y lo quisiera o no, estaba casado, para bien o para mal, en la enfermedad y en la salud... hasta que la muerte nos separara.**_

 _ **Así que me quedé con ella, con el corazón destrozado.**_

 _ **Te ruego que me perdones, mi amor.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy sólo miraba la pantalla de su computadora. ¿Estaba enojada con Terry porque la respetaba y no la trataba como a cualquier otra? La ira no traía nada bueno, ella no podía concentrarse. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Terry.  
 _  
"¿Pero por qué?"_

 _"Porque él es el hombre que amas -dijo una vocecita en su interior."_

 _"¿Le preguntaste por qué no vino?"_

 _"Estaba lista para perdonarlo en la boda de Anthony por cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, hasta que llegó su esposa y se presentó conmigo..."_

 _" ¿Le diste la oportunidad de explicarse a sí mismo?"_

 _" Se casó con otra mujer, ¡es muy claro! ¡eso no necesita explicación!"_

 _"Siempre hay dos versiones en cada historia..."_

 _" No, él me traicionó..."_

 _" ¿Tu inspiración no es mejor cuando piensas en él en buenos términos? ¿No es él tu inspiración? ¿Tu musa?"_

 _" Todo lo que escribí hasta ahora, fue porque pensaba en él. Él es mi inspiración."_

 _" Tienes tu libro turístico publicado..."_

 _"Eso fue trabajo voluntario..."_

 _"Nunca has enviado nada para ser publicado de verdad..."_

 _" No es que tenga miedo de que mi trabajo sea publicado, pero..."_

 _" Es muy personal, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de tu segundo manuscrito? ¿No debería ser mejor? Tu Romeo está presente en tu vida, incluso si te empeñas en alejarlo..."_

 _" Él es quien me alejó, ¿recuerdas?"_

 _" Él te respetaba. Se comportó como un caballero inglés... admite que su voz todavía te derrite hasta el día de hoy..."_

Candy se detuvo y sonrió, Terry la había respetado. Ella todavía podía sentir cómo ese acento inglés la hacía derretirse cada vez que lo escuchaba.

 _" No debería permitirse que alguien sea tan encantador," -se dijo a sí misma._

Tenía que escribir la escena de amor en su novela... y con el giro que tomaron las cosas no podía concentrarse para escribirla. Había soñado con esa escena tantas veces, desde que Anthony los había interrumpido aquella triste mañana en la playa. Terry se había detenido, ¡también le había arrebatado ese sueño!

 _" ¿Pero no quiere él casarse contigo? -Dijo la vocecita."_

¿Casarse con ella? ¡Candy estaba hirviendo de rabia! ¿Por qué la puso en esa situación? Cuando ella estaba esperando una propuesta de matrimonio, él no vino y cuando finalmente lo hizo, ¡él ya estaba casado con otra mujer! No eran africanos, no podía tener más de una esposa, ¡era ilegal! y Candy no habría estado de acuerdo de todos modos.  
 _  
"Cálmate, Candy", -se dijo a sí misma._

Ella quería vivir su sueño y exorcizar así ese dolor para siempre.

 _"¿Para siempre? Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¡Has estado enamorada de él desde que tenías 12 años! Él es tu mejor amigo, ¡no podrías odiarlo aunque lo intentaras!" -Dijo la vocecita._

 _"¡Cállate! ¡Voy a ir a escribir! ¡Me estás molestando!"_

Se concentró en su manuscrito y comenzó a escribir durante horas, mientras pensaba en Terry. Él seguía siendo su musa, su inspiración y lo extrañaba...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry estaba frente a su escrito en la computadora. Era como un autómata y no podía parar. Dinah llegó y lo encontró concentrado. Ella llevaba en las manos una bandeja con su comida.

\- Terry, -dijo- tienes que comer.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Tal vez estás ayunando, -dijo irónicamente.

Terry la miró.

\- ¡No te burles de mí!

\- Lo siento, pero estás en ese estado...

\- No necesito un psiquiatra...

\- Ella te rechazó ¿y qué? ¡No es el fin del mundo!

Ella miró a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh disculpa! ¡Es Candy Andrew, la estrella inalcanzable! Sin embargo, ella te ha rechazado, todos los días hasta el cansancio, aún ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Le dije que quería casarme con ella...

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Ella no quiso escucharme...

\- Ella no te cree... Puedo entenderla...

\- ¡Pero soy sincero!

\- Yo sé que lo eres. Es a Candy a quien tienes que convencer... Terry, no puedes seguir así. Tienes que convencerla o seguir adelante con tu vida...

\- Cuando sucedió toda esta historia con Susana, me convencí de que era todo con un objetivo. Que había una razón por la cual Susana había entrado en mi vida. Cumplí con mi deber y pensé que...

\- ¿Que Candy sería tu recompensa? Bueno, ¡ella te está haciendo sufrir! ¡Bien por ella!

\- ¿De qué lado estás Dinah?

\- Del lado de las mujeres, ¡siempre! -Dijo ella sonriendo- por cierto, el editor llamó, está esperando el resto de tu colección de cartas... Ya terminaste de escribirlas, ¿verdad? De hecho, las has estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo ya, ¿por qué no se las envías a él?

\- Todavía no sé cómo van a terminar...

\- Ya veo... así que tienes que pasar tiempo con Candy y arreglar tu situación, -dijo Dinah como si fuera la solución al problema de Terry.

Antes de que Terry pudiera responder, su hermana salió de la habitación y fue a hacer una llamada telefónica.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy estaba escribiendo cuando sonó su teléfono. Ella respondió:

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Candy? Habla Dinah Grandchester... ¿te acuerdas de mí?

\- Hola Dinah ... por supuesto que te recuerdo ¿cómo estás?

¡La hermana de Terry!

\- Estoy bien gracias, -dijo Dinah- de hecho te llamo para pedirte algo. Estoy investigando para... bueno, para un libro y necesito información sobre cómo se editan los periódicos y folletos en una universidad. Todo el procedimiento, cómo se realiza, la concepción, la impresión... Me parece recordar que eras parte del periódico escolar como estudiante, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, -respondió Candy- quien pensó que la excusa para hacer esa llamada era bastante mala.

\- Estaré en la ciudad mañana, ¿será posible almorzar contigo?

¿Almorzar con Teresa George? Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... probablemente era para hablar de Terry. Pero, ¿por qué estaba feliz de repente? Probablemente era sólo una estrategia, debería ser clara.

\- Puedo explicarte el procedimiento por teléfono, ¿sabes? Es bastante simple. No es necesario reunirnos para almorzar.

\- Por el momento no tengo tiempo. Realmente me gustaría encontrarme contigo ¿12:30?

\- Dinah, Terry es quien te envía ¿verdad? -Preguntó Candy solo para estar segura.

\- Sí, -admitió- Es él. Me dijo que si te niegas a almorzar conmigo, podría ofrecerte leer tu último manuscrito.

\- ¿De Verdad? -Dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar francamente contigo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero él no está bien...

Candy sintió que su corazón se tensaba. Recordó los ojos de Terry cuando lo dejó. Quería hacerlo sufrir. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía mal por lograrlo? Ella lo había extrañado. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo correr tras ella todos los días. Cada vez que veía a un hombre alto con cabello rubio en la calle, su corazón saltaba en su pecho. ¿Tal vez ella esperaba tener la oportunidad de disculparse con él? No quería sentirse responsable por esa expresión de sufrimiento. Durante todos sus años de amistad, nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Ella conocía esa mirada, la reconoció, era la que había visto en su propio espejo, día tras día, mes tras mes, cuando él se fue a Londres sin siquiera despedirse... El día de su 18º cumpleaños cuando no se apareció, y el día de la boda de Anthony, cuando lo volvió a ver... con su esposa.

\- ¿Vas a venir? -Preguntó Dinah.

\- No estoy segura de querer mostrarte mis manuscritos...

\- La decisión es tuya. Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo mañana?

\- ¿Con o sin mis manuscritos?

\- Sí. Aprovecha a Teresa George ya que tienes la oportunidad.

\- Está bien, allí estaré. ¿Terry asistirá también?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya?

Su corazón brincó de emoción.

\- Sí, -dijo después de un rato.

\- No sé si él tenga planeado algo más que hacer, ya veremos. Tengo que irme ahora. ¡Te veo mañana Candy!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Mi querida Julieta,**_

 _ **Acabo de regresar de una visita al médico con Susana. Tiene un tumor cerebral y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Creo que el destino ha dado un giro muy cruel, y me ha puesto en esta situación pues ella no debe estar sola. Susana está enamorada de mí, me quedaré a su lado hasta el final. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que no puedo enojarme con ella y esto es lo que ella está esperando. Está haciendo buenas obras a su alrededor. La convencí de entregarle su vida a Cristo. Si existe el paraíso, ella estará lista para llegar ahí. Incluso me dijo que me dejaba en libertad, que podría volver contigo. Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre sería yo si abandono a mi esposa moribunda para volver contigo? Sé que no estarías de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Si hubo una razón para nuestra forzosa separación, me gustaría creer que fue para que Susana no estuviera sola cuando muriera. Todos temen a la muerte, pero ella la estaba esperando casi impaciente, para poder ser libre. El día en que llegó la muerte, estaba en silencio, mientras estábamos durmiendo. La tenía en mis brazos y parecía como si ella sonriera. Tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro. Como si me estuviera diciendo: "Adiós, mi amor, puedes volver con ella ahora". He tenido que lidiar con la muerte en prisión, pero puedo decirte que la sensación fue muy diferente con Susana. Fue como una liberación. ¿Estoy feliz? ¿Tengo derecho a regocijarme por la muerte de una persona? La preparé de la mejor manera que pude y espero que ahora esté en el paraíso.**_

 _ **Te amo,**_

 _ **Tu Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Candy llegó a su cita con Dinah, se decepcionó al encontrarla sola. ¿Terry había usado a Teresa George para atraerla y fue él quien no asistió? Probablemente estaba tramando algo...

\- Estoy feliz de que hayas venido.

\- Hola Dinah, -dijo Candy sentándose.

\- ¿Te gustaría ordenar antes de que comencemos a hablar de negocios? Estoy hambrienta.

\- Pero ..., -dijo Candy.

Dinah la miró, esperando por lo que diría a continuación.

\- ¿Terry no vendría también?

Candy quería disculparse con él...

\- No alcanzaría a llegar cuando tuviera tiempo libre... Escuché que la ensalada de cangrejo es deliciosa aquí.

Candy observó el menú un poco aturdida y también pidió una ensalada de cangrejo. Dinah esperó hasta que trajeron sus platillos para comenzar a hablar. Primero le contó cómo conoció a Diego, su prometido...

\- ¿Por qué viniste a verme, Candy? Esperabas ver a Terry, ¿verdad?

\- Yo... quería disculparme con él por mi comportamiento...

\- Tú y Terry necesitan hablar en serio...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Han estado separados, han pasado tantas cosas... eran los mejores amigos del mundo aquellos días. Recuerdo cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de ti en ese tiempo... hay mucho dolor entre ustedes dos. Tienes que tomar una decisión…

\- ¿Una decisión sobre qué...? -Preguntó Candy.

\- No sé... si quieres continuar, si no quieres verlo más ¡que así sea! ¡Pero toma una decisión por el amor de Dios! Terry ha estado en el limbo por años. Dale su libertad, o permite que regrese a tu vida...

\- Pero...

\- Te invitó a nuestra Villa en Cape Cod, ¿no? Bueno, te reitero la invitación. Ven y platiquen... tal vez encuentres la paz que estás buscando... del final de tu manuscrito. Teresa George podría echarle un vistazo, si así lo deseas...

Era la segunda vez que Dinah se refería a sí misma como "Teresa George".

\- ¿Qué dices?

Candy pensó en eso por un segundo. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería pensarlo? Era hora de tener una conversación de corazón a corazón con Terry, su mejor amigo, el hombre que la había traicionado. El hombre que la amaba. El hombre que ella amaba...

\- De acuerdo, -ella dijo- iré.

\- Muy bien, -dijo Dinah sonriendo- Me tengo que ir.

\- Pero no hemos hablado del periódico...

\- Sabes muy bien que fue solo una artimaña, ¿verdad? Te enviaré un auto a primera hora de la tarde...

\- Pero...

\- Eres nuestra invitada Candy, -dijo Dinah sonriendo y se fue.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba sus maletas. Pasaría un tiempo en la villa de Terry. Estaría cerca de él y sabía que no se iba a resistir por mucho tiempo. Dinah tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Terry en serio. Pero ¿por qué todavía dudaba? Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Anabeth, su cuñada.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo estás ? ¿Ya regresaste con Terry?

\- No…

\- ¿Qué estas esperando?

\- No sé si puedo confiar en él...

\- Candy, es Terry... él era tu mejor amigo.

\- El rompió mi corazón...

\- Lo sé...

\- ¡Se casó con otra mujer! Yo, estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, estaba lista para traerlo de vuelta a mi vida, estaba lista para escuchar cualquier explicación...

\- Lo sé cariño... pero él está allí ahora, está listo para continuarlo todo en donde lo dejaron...

\- Es demasiado tarde...

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde mientras estés vivo, ¿no es eso lo que le escribes a los prisioneros?

\- Esos prisioneros, necesitan toda la esperanza del mundo...

Cuando se fue de mochilera, después de que Terry la dejara, se había encontrado con un grupo de jóvenes que formaban parte de Amnistía Internacional y se había unido a ellos, ¿por qué no ayudar a los que lo necesitaban?

\- Candy, Terry te ama... -continuó Anabeth

\- Pero...

\- Te conozco de toda la vida, ¿lo sabes verdad? Anthony siempre me dijo que trajera a mis primas o amigas para que Terry tuviera una cita durante nuestras salidas... pero a Terry nunca le interesó. Fingía al principio cierto interés, pero al final, siempre se quejaban de que Terry no les hacía caso... ¡Anthony no podía creerlo! ¡Terry preferiría pasar más tiempo contigo que con chicas de su misma edad!

Candy sonrió.

\- Estuve presente en tu escena del balcón de "Romeo y Julieta" ese día... ¡Sentí envidia! ¡Anthony nunca fue tan romántico conmigo!

\- Terry incluso tiene el acento, ¡así que el lenguaje de Shakespeare que salió de su boca era música para mis oídos!

\- ¿Mira a quién le dices? ¡Mi amiga estaba celosa! ¡Ella vio lo mucho que Terry era romántico contigo mientras ella esperaba algo más con él y se volvió loca!

Candy no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. ¡Recordaba a la boba de ese día!

\- Candy, el destino te está dando una segunda oportunidad con Terry... desde que eras una chiquilla pude ver que amabas a Terry... Anthony finalmente terminó admitiéndolo... ¡no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de su hermanita! En su mente, Terry debería haberte considerado su pequeña hermana también...

\- Es por eso que estaba tan enojado cuando nos encontró en la playa esa mañana...

\- Pero ahora... él está de acuerdo...

\- Lo sé, él estaba en contra de mi compromiso...

\- Tuviste razón al romperlo, por cierto... ¡Hubiera sido un error monumental! ¿Cómo vas con tu escritura?

\- Estoy arrastrándome... Me pregunto si debería mostrarle mi manuscrito a Teresa George...

\- ¿En serio? ¿tú la conoces? ¡Amo sus libros!

\- La conocí... ¡ella es la hermana de Terry!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando!

\- ¿Anthony no te lo dijo?

\- No sé si él lo sabe... ¿Harás que Teresa George lea tu manuscrito? ¡Aprovecha al máximo, cariño! ¿Cuándo se lo mostrarás?

Candy se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba sus maletas. Pasaría un tiempo en la villa de Terry. Estaría cerca de él y sabía que no se iba a resistir por mucho tiempo. Dinah tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Terry en serio. Pero ¿por qué todavía dudaba? Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Anabeth, su cuñada.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo estás ? ¿Ya regresaste con Terry?

\- No…

\- ¿Qué estas esperando?

\- No sé si puedo confiar en él...

\- Candy, es Terry... él era tu mejor amigo.

\- El rompió mi corazón...

\- Lo sé...

\- ¡Se casó con otra mujer! Yo, estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, estaba lista para traerlo de vuelta a mi vida, estaba lista para escuchar cualquier explicación...

\- Lo sé cariño... pero él está allí ahora, está listo para continuarlo todo en donde lo dejaron...

\- Es demasiado tarde...

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde mientras estés vivo, ¿no es eso lo que le escribes a los prisioneros?

\- Esos prisioneros, necesitan toda la esperanza del mundo...

Cuando se fue de mochilera, después de que Terry la dejara, se había encontrado con un grupo de jóvenes que formaban parte de Amnistía Internacional y se había unido a ellos, ¿por qué no ayudar a los que lo necesitaban?

\- Candy, Terry te ama... -continuó Anabeth

\- Pero...

\- Te conozco de toda la vida, ¿lo sabes verdad? Anthony siempre me dijo que trajera a mis primas o amigas para que Terry tuviera una cita durante nuestras salidas... pero a Terry nunca le interesó. Fingía al principio cierto interés, pero al final, siempre se quejaban de que Terry no les hacía caso... ¡Anthony no podía creerlo! ¡Terry preferiría pasar más tiempo contigo que con chicas de su misma edad!

Candy sonrió.

\- Estuve presente en tu escena del balcón de "Romeo y Julieta" ese día... ¡Sentí envidia! ¡Anthony nunca fue tan romántico conmigo!

\- Terry incluso tiene el acento, ¡así que el lenguaje de Shakespeare que salió de su boca era música para mis oídos!

\- ¿Mira a quién le dices? ¡Mi amiga estaba celosa! ¡Ella vio lo mucho que Terry era romántico contigo mientras ella esperaba algo más con él y se volvió loca!

Candy no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. ¡Recordaba a la boba de ese día!

\- Candy, el destino te está dando una segunda oportunidad con Terry... desde que eras una chiquilla pude ver que amabas a Terry... Anthony finalmente terminó admitiéndolo... ¡no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de su hermanita! En su mente, Terry debería haberte considerado su pequeña hermana también...

\- Es por eso que estaba tan enojado cuando nos encontró en la playa esa mañana...

\- Pero ahora... él está de acuerdo...

\- Lo sé, él estaba en contra de mi compromiso...

\- Tuviste razón al romperlo, por cierto... ¡Hubiera sido un error monumental! ¿Cómo vas con tu escritura?

\- Estoy arrastrándome... Me pregunto si debería mostrarle mi manuscrito a Teresa George...

\- ¿En serio? ¿tú la conoces? ¡Amo sus libros!

\- La conocí... ¡ella es la hermana de Terry!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando!

\- ¿Anthony no te lo dijo?

\- No sé si él lo sabe... ¿Harás que Teresa George lea tu manuscrito? ¡Aprovecha al máximo, cariño! ¿Cuándo se lo mostrarás?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Fue durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Había mucha gente con los Andrew; familiares que solían venir durante las vacaciones. El ambiente fue alegre como de costumbre durante las vacaciones. Anthony llegó con su amigo Terry, Candy en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente él tenía una familia, porque pasaba el tiempo con su familia. Ella no iba a quejarse por eso, ¡le encantaba! Había una prima en la familia, que siempre coqueteaba con Anthony, pero durante esas vacaciones, ¡decidió que iría tras Terry! Ella siempre venía a interrumpir la plática entre Candy y Terry._

 _\- ¡Candy ve a jugar con tus muñecas o algo!_

 _\- No sé si lo has notado, ¡pero hace mucho tiempo que no juego con muñecas!_

 _Candy no estaba feliz de haber sido interrumpida._

 _\- Me gustaría hablar con Terry sobre cosas de adultos..._

 _\- ¿Cosas de adultos? -Dijo Anthony-, ¡ten cuidado! No sé si lo sabes, pero el padre de Terry tiene una prometida que esperará por él hasta que termine la escuela._

 _¡Candy sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón! Miró a Terry quien también la miraba; quería decir algo, pero la prima los interrumpió una vez más._

 _\- Bueno, nada está escrito en piedra, ¿verdad, Terry? Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión..._

 _\- Dudo que el duque de Grandchester te considere una buena opción para su hijo, -dijo Anthony._

 _\- Pero el amor, el amor verdadero siempre gana, ¿verdad? -Insistió la prima._

 _\- ¡Una palabra grande! -Dijo Anthony- "amor" y ¡Terry tendrá que enamorarse de ti también!_

 _\- Sí, -dijo Anabeth- ¡él ama a Candy!_

 _\- ¡Pero ella es una niña! -Dijo la prima._

 _\- ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera en la habitación! -Dijo Candy molesta._

 _Ella miraba a Terry con ojos tristes. ¿Su padre tenía una prometida para él? ¿Que pasaría con ella? ¿Tendría que despedirse de todos sus sueños para siempre...?_

 _\- ¿Candy? -Dijo la voz de su madre- ¿puedes venir a ayudarme en la cocina?_

 _\- ¡Voy enseguida mamá! -Dijo Candy demasiado feliz de salir de la sala de estar._

 _Después de la cena Fueron a la pista de hielo en el lago congelado. Candy deseaba encontrarse con sus amigos de la escuela y Tom estaba entre ellos. Anthony y Terry llegaron allí un poco más tarde. Anthony estaba con Anabeth y Terry con la prima... Anabeth y la prima fueron a ponerse los patines. Candy ya estaba en el hielo, se acercó a Terry, mientras que Anthony iba por las chicas..._

 _\- ¡Julieta! -Dijo Terry._

 _Candy lo vio desde lejos, por lo que se le acercó._

 _\- ¿No te vas a poner tus patines? -Ella le preguntó._

 _\- Ya me voy. Pero quería hablar contigo..._

 _\- ¿Sobre qué?_

 _\- Sobre lo que escuchaste..._

 _\- Que tu padre tiene ya una prometida para ti..._

 _\- Mi padre nunca pidió mi opinión..._

 _\- ¡Entonces no te cases con ella!_

 _Terry la miró divertido._

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿por qué no?_

 _\- Porque quiero que estés conmigo..._

 _\- ¡Tu novio Don no estará muy feliz de saberlo!_

 _\- ¡Es Tom y no es mi novio!_

 _\- Soy mayor que tú..._

 _\- Repetirlo no va a cambiar las cosas... estamos hechos el uno para el otro Romeo... -ella dijo patinando a su alrededor._

 _\- Candy en cinco años, te olvidarás de mí..._

 _Patinó rápidamente, giró y se dejó caer de espaldas en los brazos de Terry, quien la atrapó. Candy se levantó y se giró para mirar a Terry. Llevaba un abrigo rojo, un sombrero blanco y rojo y una bufanda colorida. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, rió suavemente y dijo con sus labios rosados:_

 _\- Lee mis labios Romeo; ¡Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti!_

 _Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó con su grupo de amigos. Terry la miraba sonriendo. Él no sabía qué pensar. La hermanita de Anthony..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **"La recepción"**_

Un vehículo había llegado a recoger a Candy en el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía. Cuando Candy bajó las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver que era una limusina. ¡Teresa George podía permitirse vivir la gran vida! La limusina era blanca y estaba muy cómoda por dentro. Había una pequeña nevera con vasos, golosinas, una televisión, no iba a aburrirse durante el viaje a Cape Cod. Pasó el tiempo viendo televisión y durmiendo. Soñó con el pasado, cuando era una niña y se había enamorado por completo del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Anabeth tenía razón, nunca dejaría de amar a Terry, lo había amado desde entonces.

 _ **Al admirar el firmamento**_

 _ **Me crucé con tus ojos azul océano.**_

 _ **Al abrir un momento del pasado**_

 _ **Escuché tus palabras tranquilizándome.**_

 _ **Cerrando mis ojos en la noche oscura**_

 _ **Un sueño vino a darme esperanza.**_

 _ **Un ejercicio de "El sueño" de mi amiga Glynda0**_ _ **8**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegaron a la villa de Cape Cod, se parecía a esas grandes mansiones que aparecen en las películas. Ella salió del auto y finalmente pudo estirar las piernas. Tuvieron algunas paradas en su camino para comer e ir al baño, pero ella estaba ansiosa por estar en esa casa y no estar encerrada en ese auto. La vista de la villa parecía algo así como un oasis en el desierto.

La mansión Grandchester en Villa Cape Cod era enorme. El jardín estaba bien cuidado, al igual que la piscina. Habían algunos camastros, donde en uno de ellos Terry descansaba junto a la piscina. Eso le hizo recordar el pasado cuando Terry hizo de Romeo... Terry, su Romeo, especialmente después de su pelea con Anthony, se había convertido en Romeo y ella en Julieta... Nunca lo volvió a ver, hasta que se presentó a la boda de Anthony... Candy cerró los ojos.

Terry se quitó las gafas de sol y la observó. Él sonrió y se puso de pie.

\- Bienvenida a mi villa de verano, -dijo él sonriendo.

\- ¿Tu villa? ¿No es de tus padres?

\- La compré gracias a ellos...

\- Oh...

\- Los Kennedy son nuestros vecinos...

\- ¿De Verdad? -Dijo Candy sin impresionarse.

Terry sonrió. Él siempre había admirado su simplicidad.

\- ¿Dónde está Dinah?

\- Ella salió con su novio...

\- Oh, -dijo Candy-, pensé que íbamos a trabajar en mi manuscrito...

\- Puedo leerlo...

\- Sí, pero tú no eres Teresa George...

\- Tengo experiencia escribiendo y he leído todos los manuscritos de Teresa George, tú sabes...

Ella lo miró escéptica. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Sabía que Terry era muy bueno en la literatura inglesa, pero... Después de todo, ¿por qué no? Ella había venido a arreglar las cosas. También podría cooperar para mantener un buen ambiente entre ellos.

\- Puedo dejarte leerlo, -dijo ella suavemente.

\- Estoy sintiendo un escepticismo absoluto... ¡de tu parte! ¡Estoy herido! -Fingió Terry.

Candy estalló en carcajadas.

\- Esperaba que Teresa George leyera mi manuscrito...

\- No Terrence Graham Grandchester el tercero...

\- ¡Me parece que sigue sonando tan pomposo como hace unos años!

Ambos se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé un recorrido por la villa?

\- Está bien.

Su conversación tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Ella acababa de llegar de un largo viaje en automóvil, aunque hubiese sido en una limusina. Ellos comenzaron a caminar. Candy notó que había mucha gente vestida en blanco y negro, trabajando.

\- ¿Habrá algún evento especial? -Ella le preguntó a Terry.

\- Bueno, mi madre tendrá una recepción esta noche... así que contratamos un servicio de organizadores.

Candy lo miró aturdida. ¡Debía estar bromeando!

\- ¿Tu... tu madre? ¿La gran Eleonor Baker? -Ella dijo abriendo enormemente los ojos.

\- Sí...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Terry notó que estaba preocupada. ¡Era tan linda!

\- No te preocupes Julieta, ella es muy amable, no es una Diva, bueno, de cualquier manera no estará contigo...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pero no creo que haya traído algo lo suficientemente adecuado para una recepción de Hollywood!

\- No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte, -dijo él tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? -Ella preguntó intrigada.

\- Bueno, cuando Dinah fue a comprar su vestido para esta noche, fui con ella y te compré un vestido...

\- ¿Fuiste con ella? ¡Los hombres odian hacer compras con las mujeres!

\- Me obligué a mí mismo... Tenía que estar listo para mi Julieta.

\- Podría haber pedido prestado un vestido a Dinah.

\- Podrías, pero te compré uno, solo para ti...

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo te atreves... tú...?

Ella se detuvo y sonrió. Terry siempre la sorprendía y lo que acababa de hacer, solo lo había elevado aún más en su estimación por él. Su corazón se estaba volviendo más suave...

\- Sabías que iba a venir, ¿verdad? -Ella preguntó suavemente sonriendo.

\- No, pero en verdad deseaba que lo hicieras y quería estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad... -respondió francamente.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio. Candy siempre se preguntó cómo había sido que su Terry, tan perfecto, no había cumplido su promesa, una promesa que él no había hecho a la ligera... Había sido su príncipe azul. Nunca la había tratado como a una niña, la había tratado como a una princesa, había sido un caballero con ella y la había respetado. ¿Por qué diablos estaba enojada con él? ¿No tenía que respetar sus valores? Pero... no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho al casarse con otra mujer...

\- ¿Quieres venir y ver tu vestido? -Preguntó Terry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo siguió como una autómata a su habitación, la cual era grande y espaciosa, digna de un príncipe. Cuando era una niña pequeña con sus amigas, hablaban de chicos con acento británico, se imaginaban que eran príncipes. ¡Así que escuchar a Terry hablar era como un sueño para Candy, ella tenía un príncipe, solo para ella, bajo su techo!

Terry caminó hacia una puerta y la abrió. Candy lo vio entrar y lo siguió...

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es mi armario...

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es un pequeño dormitorio contiguo?

\- Es demasiado pequeño para ser un dormitorio.

Candy recordó los barrios bajos en las áreas pobres que visitó tiempo atrás... ¡este armario era más grande que sus salas de estar!

\- Entonces tu ropa lo heredó... ¡genial! -dijo ella irónicamente.

Terry sonrió. Había pantalones, camisas, blazers... Caminó y tomó una percha con una funda blanca y se la entregó a Candy. Ella le quitó la cubierta y miró el vestido... era de muselina verde, sin mangas, con incrustaciones de plata en el busto, que acentuaban el pecho y se sujetaban a su pequeña cintura, creando la separación con la falda. La muselina tenía algunos pliegues en el costado del busto y estaba trenzada en la espalda hacia abajo de los puntos del cinturón que iban en una V cortada en su espalda. La falda era ancha y caía al suelo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -dijo asombrada.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- No puedo aceptarlo...

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No, no es eso...

\- Podemos ir a la tienda y cambiarlo...

\- ¡Terry! No... No puedo aceptar un vestido así... ¡este es un vestido de diseñador! ¡Seguro costó una fortuna!

\- Nada es demasiado bueno para ti, mi Julieta...

Él estaba sonriendo y lo había dicho con una suave voz cariñosa.

\- Oh Romeo, -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Ella se estaba derritiendo. Le entregó también un bolso de la boutique de lujo con zapatos a juego y la joyería adecuada para el vestido.

\- Sólo di, "Gracias" Julieta.

\- Gracias, Julieta.

Rieron a carcajadas, salieron del armario. Candy vio la gran cama king size, y se imaginó a sí misma ahí con Terry... Si tan solo... pero... Anabeth tenía razón, el hombre al que amaba siempre se comportó como un príncipe azul del que ella se quejaba. Ella no era normal... Fueron a poner el vestido y los zapatos en la habitación de Candy y Terry continuó el recorrido de la casa con ella.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eleonor Baker llevaba un bikini y una falda de playa. Su rubia y sedosa cabellera caía sobre sus hombros.

\- Mamá, -dijo Terry-, me gustaría presentarte a...

\- ¡Candy! -dijo Eleanor-, ¡he oído mucho sobre ti!

Ella tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Es un placer conocerte!

\- Lo mismo digo -dijo Candy un poco aturdida.

\- ¡Es por ti que mi hijo pudo perdonarme!

\- ¡Oh, no fue un gran problema! ¡Incluso estoy sorprendida de que él me haya escuchado! ¡Tenía solo 12 años en ese tiempo!

\- Parece que te ha amado entonces por mucho tiempo, -dijo Eleanor sonriendo.

Candy no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada.

\- Vas a estar en la recepción, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿cuál es la ocasión?

\- Diferentes productores vienen a comprar el guión de la película de Terry...

\- ¿El guión de la película de Terry?

\- Sí, te dije que estaba escribiendo guiones, ¿no?

\- Ah, sí ... ¿y Hollywood está interesado?

\- Y puedo asegurarte que no he tenido nada que ver en eso, ha sido por su propio talento como escritor...

\- ¿De Verdad? ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de él? ¿Publicó algo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Terry y su madre se miraron el uno al otro. Entonces Terry le dijo:

\- De hecho, he trabajado para una revista en Londres...

Candy lo miró.

\- Ese famoso trabajo... -dijo ella con un tono nostálgico.

\- Sí, terminé aceptándolo...

\- Después del baile escolar...

\- Después de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder...

Candy no deseaba ponerse de un rojo brillante frente a Eleonor Baker.

\- Eras menor de edad...

Candy lo miró con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema? -Dijo Eleonor, que sintió que el ambiente se volvía pesado- Candy dime, ¿tú también escribes?

\- Eh... sí. Solo publiqué un folleto gratuito, no me pagaron... pero tengo un manuscrito que quiero publicar...

\- ¿De Verdad? ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es una novela romántica... La traje conmigo para mostrársela a Teresa George, pero parece que ella no está muy disponible en este momento.

Terry y su madre se miraron uno al otro de nuevo, Candy lo notó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Dinah probablemente esté ocupada arreglando su cabello para esta noche, -dijo Eleonor- cuéntame un poco sobre tu historia...

Candy salió de la cocina con un vaso de té helado y siguió a Eleonor Baker hasta sentarse con ella junto a la piscina. Terry la observó alejarse. Tenía que hablar con Candy muy pronto. Pero esta noche, sería la recepción de su madre.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Candy fue a su habitación para cambiarse, encontró un sobre en su almohada. Decía "Julieta" en él.

 _ **"Mi querida Julieta, Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, o la de Dinah, si así lo prefieres. Eché de menos tenerte bajo el mismo techo. Estuve pensando en el tiempo que pasé contigo y con tu familia cuando llegué con Anthony. La atmósfera de amor que prevalecía en tu hogar era una cosa, pero tener a la hermanita de Anthony enamorada de mí era divertido y reconfortante. En casa, yo tenía un monstruo del infierno llamado madrastra que no me quería cerca.**_

 _ **Siempre tuve la atención de las chicas, pero prefería tener tu inocente atención, siempre decías la verdad sin ninguna vergüenza y eras muy madura para tu edad. Te quería como a una hermana menor, pero a medida que pasaron los años, mi amor por ti se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.**_

 _ **Anthony acertó al golpearme esa mañana en la playa, eras menor de edad y yo había perdido la razón, porque me volviste loco Candy, como lo sigues haciendo aún el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Te amo desde que tenías 12 años, pero mi cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo, eras una niña... Te amo mi Julieta y nunca he dejado de amarte ni por un segundo.**_

 _ **Te amo más que ayer y un poco menos que mañana.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo."**_

Candy sonrió mientras leía la carta. Todo el amor que sentía por Terry explotó y le provocó escalofríos y bochornos.  
 _  
"Yo también te amo, Romeo", -se dijo a sí misma._

Se preparó para la recepción. Se puso el hermoso vestido y dejó su largo y ondulado cabello caer sobre sus hombros.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La recepción estaba marchando bastante bien y Candy descubrió que era fascinante conocer en vivo a esas personas de las que había escuchado su nombre por las noticias o por leerlos en los créditos de una película. También estuvieron presentes famosos reporteros.

Terry estaba hablando con productores famosos. Ella reconoció a Robert Hathaway, al haberlo visto en revistas. Estaban teniendo una acalorada conversación. El guión de Terry ¿era tan interesante?. Ella estaba segura de que tenía mucho talento. ¿Cuántos habría escrito hasta ahora? Podría haber tenido la respuesta a esa pregunta, si no hubiese rechazado todas sus invitaciones...

Uno de los inversionistas comenzó a conversar con Candy y ella sólo deseaba alejarse y unirse a Terry. Ella tenía un salón lleno de hombres ricos y todo lo que podía ver era a Terry. Él era su príncipe, desde que tenía 12 años... Sonrió. También vio a mujeres alrededor de Terry, todas babeando frente a él. Sabía que Terry era guapo. ¡Recordó cómo todas las amigas y primas de Anabeth querían meterse en la cama con Terry y deseaban volver a pasar tiempo con él! Confiaba completamente en Terry y cuando la llevó al baile de la escuela... estaba segura de que iban a terminar juntos porque sabía que Terry la amaba. Ella había creado todo tipo de excusas cuando la dejó y se perdió de todas sus citas...

Al ver a todas esas mujeres a su alrededor, comenzó a pensar que Terry podría haber seguido con cualquiera de ellas... pero se casó con otra mujer... Tenía que hablar con él. Dinah tenía razón, tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y regresar o terminar definitivamente.

Caminó hacia Terry para ir por él en medio de todas estas mujeres.

\- ¿Estás bien Julieta? -Preguntó Terry.

\- Te necesito Romeo...

Él sonrió.

\- Lo siento, señoritas, mi Julieta me necesita.

Y tomando el brazo de Candy se alejaron juntos.

\- ¿Celosa Julieta?

\- Digamos, que me gusta ser el centro de tu atención, -dijo ella sonriendo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi Julieta. Desde que tenías 12 años, eres el centro de mi atención...

Ella lo miró. Pensó en su matrimonio con Susanna. Él adivinó lo que ella pensaba.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Julieta...

\- Estoy de acuerdo...

\- Pero no ahora...

\- Lo sé. La recepción no ha terminado.

Otros productores se acercaron a Terry para hablar con él. Candy escuchaba con un oído, sin entender realmente de qué historia de Terry hablaban. Ella se alejó y fue a pararse junto a Eleonor Baker, que estaba hablando con otros actores famosos. Incluso hubo algunos miembros de la famosa familia Kennedy presentes.

Un famoso actor había puesto el ojo en Candy en un momento, ¡pero ella no estaba interesada en absoluto! En otras circunstancias, ella se habría sorprendido de tener la atención de una estrella así...

\- Buenas noches, -dijo él.

\- Buenas noches, -respondió Candy.

\- Liam Hemsworth, -se presentó.

Candy escuchó el acento australiano, era encantador, pero no tanto como el acento británico.

\- Candice Andrew, -dijo sonriendo.

\- Parece que estás aburrida hasta morir.

\- Es interesante observar personas que generalmente solo ves en la televisión.

\- No pareces muy impresionada con todas estas estrellas de Hollywood...

\- Las celebridades como tal, nunca me han impresionado, pero si hubiese conocido a Nelson Mandela cuando estaba vivo, me habría impresionado mucho.

\- Oh...

\- Sí, estuvo en prisión por 27 años, solo por sus ideas, que eran contrarias al gobierno de su país... y no guardó rencor por sus carceleros. Dijo que si guardara rencor contra ellos, todavía estaría en prisión...

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿formas parte de Amnistía Internacional?

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste? -Dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Es obvio...

\- Es maravilloso saber que un prisionero fue liberado y más cuando él te envía personalmente una carta para agradecerte...

\- ¡Me fascinas! A tu edad, las mujeres jóvenes festejan y...

\- ¿Estarían babeando por ti? -Dijo Candy sonriendo- lo siento, ¡no esta joven mujer!

Terry estaba buscando a Candy con la mirada y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón cuando la vio hablando y riendo con Liam Hemswort. No, Candy no iba a... No ella era su Julieta, ella estaba enamorada de él desde entonces, desde siempre. ¡Había muchas mujeres hermosas que esperaban una sola palabra de él, y él solo tenía ojos para Candy! Dejó su grupo y se acercó a su amada.

\- ¿Julieta? -le llamó.

\- ¿Julieta? -preguntó Liam Hemsworth- pensé que te llamabas Candice...

\- A él le encanta poner sobrenombres a las personas, ¿verdad, Romeo?

Los ojos de Terry se encontraron con los de Liam.

\- Oh, ¿estoy en el territorio de otra persona? Mis disculpas, -dijo sonriendo- ¿Candice? Me dio gusto haberte conocido.

\- Igualmente, -dijo Candy sonriendo.

El joven actor se fue de ahí, dejándolos solos.

\- Mi turno de preguntar; ¿celoso Romeo?

\- Digamos, me gusta ser el centro de tu atención, Julieta, -dijo él sonriendo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi Romeo. Desde que tengo 12 años, eres el centro de mi atención...

¡Se echaron a reír! ¡Siempre estuvieron en la misma frecuencia! Pasaron el resto de la noche juntos y ya no se separaron más.

Cuando finalmente terminó la recepción y cuando todos se habían marchado, Candy dio un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Estás bien, Julieta?

\- Bueno, me alegra ver que esto no terminó en una orgía...

\- Nunca lo habría permitido, lo sabes. No contigo y mi madre aquí, no estoy loco.

\- Parece que eres más "cristiano" que antes...

\- Aún no entiendes por qué quería respetarte, ¿verdad? Si después del baile de la escuela, Anthony no nos hubiera interrumpido, habría hecho el amor contigo en esa playa... pero ya no soy el mismo hombre, Julieta... y cristiano o no, ¡las orgías son muy inapropiadas! Es el lado feo de Hollywood del que nadie habla en voz alta.

\- Parece que las cosas nunca son como parecen...

Terry la miró. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Como si leyera su mente, Candy dijo:

\- Es muy tarde, vamos a la cama.

\- Sí, ya está amaneciendo...

Se acercó a ella, la besó ligeramente en los labios y Candy se fue.

\- Buenos días Romeo, -decía ella mientras se alejaba.

\- Buenos días, Julieta, -contestó él sonriendo.

Como el amanecer estaba acercándose, la noche había terminado.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó, a las 3 p. m. Tenía la impresión de que había dormido durante dos días. El día casi había terminado. Se dio una ducha, se preparó y bajó a la piscina.

Terry estaba con su madre, sentados a la mesa, trabajando en su computadora portátil. Dinah estaba junto a la piscina tomando el sol. Candy se preguntó si Dinah habría trabajado en la novela que le había entregado el día anterior. Se acercó y vio que Terry era quien tenía su novela. Se sintió un poco traicionada, pero Terry podía mirar su novela.

\- ¡Hola todos! -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Hola Julieta, -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Hola, Candy, -respondieron Eleonor y Dinah al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? Preguntó Terry.

\- ¡Como un bebé! -Dijo Candy con otra sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? La empleada puede servirte, -dijo Terry.

\- Gracias, -dijo tomando una silla para sentarse a la mesa- solo quiero un café.

Una empleada llegó y le trajo un poco de café. Candy observó a Terry con su novela.

\- Supuse que Teresa George sería quien leería mi novela -dijo Candy con un tono ligeramente seco.

\- Solo estoy echando un vistazo Candy, -dijo Terry.

Su madre y su hermana lo miraban. Terry miró a Candy.

\- Pecas, ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¡Conozco un lugar donde tienen los mejores perritos calientes!

\- ¿De Verdad? Mejores que los de Nueva York?

\- Sí... ¿te mentiría?

\- No quieres que responda esa pregunta...

\- Si miento, te doy permiso para golpearme...

\- De acuerdo, Romeo, vámonos, -dijo Candy dejando su taza.

Terry se levantó y la tomó del brazo para irse.

\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! -Dijo Candy a Eleonor y Dinah.

\- ¡Adiós! -contestaron las dos mujeres.

Terry llevó a Candy en su automóvil deportivo. Candy no pudo evitar pensar en la noche del baile escolar. Llegaron a un pequeño pub no muy lejos, justo antes de la salida a la autopista. Salieron del auto, entraron al lugar y encontraron una mesa de inmediato. La camarera llegó con una gran sonrisa. Miró a Terry con ojos hambrientos. Candy negó con la cabeza, todas las mujeres pensaban que Terry era irresistible, incluida ella. Él ordenó los perritos calientes con papas fritas y dos limonadas. Terry tenía algo que decirle y se preguntaba cómo empezar a hablar con Candy. Candy estaba esperando, sintió también que Terry tenía algo que decirle. La miraba con esos ojos que la estaban derritiendo.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Terry? Estás muy callado... ¿tienes algo que decirme?

La camarera les trajo los perritos calientes y las papas fritas.

\- ¡Adelante, pruébalo! Y dime si te gusta o no.

Candy lo miró, estaba cambiando de tema, por supuesto. Ella puso ketchup y mostaza en su perrito caliente y comió un bocado, ¡fue excelente!

\- ¡Hmm! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es excelente! -dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Te lo dije! -Dijo mordiendo su perro caliente también.

Comieron sonriendo y al final, ella tomó un sorbo de su limonada.

\- Entonces Terry? Estoy esperando...

\- ¿Estás esperando qué?

\- A que me digas por qué me trajiste aquí... ¿Y bien...?

Ella no iba a dejarlo ir. Sabía que él tenía algo que decirle.

\- Tengo un secreto que contarte.

Ella lo miraba con atención, esperando por ese secreto.

\- No se lo conté a nadie, aparte de mi madre y mi hermana. Desde que comencé a escribir... desde entonces... bueno...

Candy se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando. Él estaba confundido.

\- Terry, puedes contarme lo que sea, -dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba ligeramente.

\- Candy, de hecho, soy...

Ella seguía esperando. ¡Oh, maldita sea la verdad! Él se estaba arrepintiendo de decirle...

\- Ya no importa...

\- ¡Terry! -dijo ella soltando sus manos- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

\- "Quién", -corrigió él, con una pálida sonrisa- no es "qué", es "quién".

Por un instante, ella lo miró aturdida. Entonces se rió un poco.

\- No me digas... No, no te atreverías. No me vas a contar una historia sobre una identidad secreta, ¿o sí? ¿Un espía? ¿Como James Bond? ¡Eso explicaría por qué desapareciste por un tiempo!

Terry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- En cierto modo, es algo así...

\- ¿Estás trabajando para el Servicio Secreto de Su Majestad? -Dijo Candy abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes a lo grande.

Él se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- Nada tan genial o tan peligroso... Soy Teresa George.

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos enormes.

\- ¿Que tú eres qué?

\- No "qué", sino "quién", -repitió suavemente- Teresa. Ella tiene el rostro de mi hermana en las portadas de mis libros, pero yo escribí todo.

Él la miró, esperando su reacción. Un rayo no la habría sorprendido más en ese momento. ¡Ella terminó riéndose en voz alta!

\- Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? -preguntó Candy con ojos brillantes.

El asintió.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -dijo ella- ¡eso es genial! ¡Te convertiste en escritor, uno real, un autor! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Oh, Teresa George es maravillosa, eres maravilloso! ¡Tus historias son muy románticas! ¿Dónde aprendiste a escribir así?

\- ¿No estás enojada?

\- No, pero estoy un poco decepcionada de que no me hayas contado eso antes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

\- Bueno, realmente no tuve la oportunidad de verte desde que comencé a escribir en serio. De hecho, es la primera vez que realmente tenemos la oportunidad de hablar...

Él tenía razón...

\- Oh... ¿eso significa que voy a trabajar contigo en mi novela?

\- Con Terrence Graham Grandchester el tercero...

\- ¡El nombre pomposo! -dijo Candy estallando en carcajadas.

Sería como en los días en que le ayudaba con su tarea de inglés... Le gustó la idea... trabajar de cerca con Terry.

\- ¿Entonces, qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?

\- Me gusta mucho, -dijo ella con una voz sensual- entiendo que quisieras usar un seudónimo, pero ¿por qué cambiaste de género?

\- Mi editor pensó que el seudónimo de mujer podría vender novelas románticas mejor...

\- Oh, cierto... ahora entiendo. Todavía no me has dicho dónde aprendiste a escribir así...

\- Te contaré todo cuando hablemos.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti Romeo.

Él la miró sonriendo. Ella estaba orgullosa de él! Y él pensando que se iba a enojar.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cartas a Julieta**_

 _ **Capítulo 16  
Una revelación inquietante.**_

Candy estaba en su habitación y llamó a Anabeth cuando regresó de la recepción para contarle sobre ésta.

\- Candy ¿hablaste con Terry?

\- Sí, hablé con él Anabeth.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero...

\- Sí, lo sé, y sobre eso no, no todavía.

\- ¿Pero que estás esperando?

\- Bueno, hubo una recepción anoche...

\- ¿Una recepción? ¿en tu honor?

-No.

Ella no deseaba contarle que Eleonor Baker era la madre de Terry. Él mismo se los diría hasta que él quisiera.

\- ¿Cuál fue la ocasión? ¿por Teresa George?

Candy tuvo que contenerse para no decir que Terry era Teresa George, ¡pero era una salida para no hablar sobre Eleonor Baker!

\- De alguna manera, hay productores interesados en uno de los escritos de Terry.

-Terry ha escrito ¿y Hollywood está interesado?

\- Impresionante, ¿no es cierto?

\- Y ¿asistieron celebridades?

\- Sí, reconocí a algunos reporteros, Robert Hathaway...

\- ¿Algún actor que yo conozca?

\- No lo sé, hubo uno que se acercó a platicar conmigo...

\- ¿En serio? ¿quién?

\- Él tiene un acento Australiano...

\- ¿Mel Gibson?

\- No, es más joven, Liam no se qué...

\- ¿Liam Neeson?

\- No, él es mas viejo y es británico. Ese que tiene el acento Australiano...

\- Esos acentos suenan igual, me pregunto... ¿cómo eres capaz de encontrar la diferencia? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Terry tiene el acento Británico, así que lo sabes bien, ¿recuerdas su apellido?

\- No...

\- ¿Lo has visto en películas?

\- Tal vez...

\- ¡Candy, descríbemelo!

\- Tiene el cabello rubio un tanto oscuro, es muy guapo, es joven...

\- Eso es muy vago, describe a muchos actores...

\- Liam...

\- ¿Liam Hemsworth?

\- ¡Sí, ese! ¡Liam Hemsworth!

\- ¿De la película de los Juegos del hambre? ¿y olvidaste su nombre? ¿no has visto la película?

\- No...

\- Candy, Liam Hemsworth estaba ligando contigo ¿y tú solo tienes ojos para Terry?

Candy soltó la carcajada al recordar la escena cuando Terry llegó a interrumpirlos y cómo Liam fue alejándose. Le contó todo eso a Anabeth quien gritaba y reía a la vez.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! espero que Terry se de cuenta lo afortunado que es, ¿y al final hubo una orgía?

\- ¿Estás loca? Terry nunca lo permitiría si estoy yo presente.

\- Eso es cierto, ¡tu Romeo te respeta! así que... ¿cuando van a hablar?

\- Justo acabamos de regresar del almuerzo, ¡voy a trabajar con Teresa George en mi novela!

\- ¡Chica suertuda! Buena suerte entonces, ¿tomaste fotografías de la recepción?

\- ¡Ouuuch!

\- ¡Candy!

\- Voy a preguntarle a Terry si él tiene alguna.

\- ¡Eres incorregible!

\- ¡También te quiero Anabeth! ¡dale mis saludos a Anthony y a los niños!

\- También te quiero Candy, ¡diviértete con tu Romeo! ¡y quiero ver esas fotografías!

\- ¿Enviaste mi paquete?

\- Lo recibirás muy pronto...

\- Gracias Anabeth.

\- Puedes agradecerme enviándome fotografías con Liam Hemsworth.

\- Haré un esfuerzo por ti. -Contestó Candy riendo.

Ella colgó y estalló de risa. Se había encontrado con un famoso actor en esa recepción, ¡aunque ni siquiera recordaba su apellido! Miró sobre la cama y encontró otro sobre. Lo abrió y sacó de este una carta de Romeo.  
 _ **  
"Julieta mi corazón.**_

 _ **Quisiera agradecerte por la hermosa noche que pasamos juntos en la recepción. Si mis escritos fuesen elegidos para la película tendré que viajar mucho e ir a Hollywood. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Sé que tienes que ir a la escuela, pero si tuviera que mudarme a Hollywood, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Quisiera que fueras mi esposa, Candy, no he cambiado de opinión a pesar de lo que me dijiste ese día en mi habitación de hotel en Chicago. Deseaba ser el primero, lo habría sido si Anthony no nos hubiera interrumpido esa mañana, pero el destino intervino en nuestras vidas y nos separó aún en contra de nuestra voluntad. Gracias por venir, no sabes cuan feliz soy de que estés aquí conmigo. Pero primero tenemos que hablar y explicarnos muchas cosas uno al otro.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Tu Romeo".**_

Ella sonrió. Terry estaba lleno de sorpresas y todas ellas tan románticas. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y fue a abrir, era una mucama con el paquete que Anabeth le había enviado. Ella lo abrió y encontró la laptop que usaba cuando era mochilera en Europa. Tomó el enchufe y lo conectó para recargar la batería. Encontró todas sus cartas pero se dijo a sí misma que las leería más tarde. Tenía que encontrarse con Terry en su oficina para trabajar en su novela.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry estaba en su oficina discutiendo con Tyler.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿vas a terminar mi escena con Bianca Rose o no?

\- Tengo que hablar con Candy.

\- Eso no te impide escribir el resto de mi historia...

\- Escribí tu reconciliación... ¡es mi turno, tienes que esperar!

Un golpeteo en la puerta de la oficina y Candy entró. Terry levantó la vista y la observó. ¡Dios... era tan hermosa con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros!

\- Vine a trabajar en mi novela Teresa... -dijo ella burlándose de él.

Terry sonrió mirándola.

\- ¿Sabías que Terry es más breve que Teresa, cierto?

\- Sí, lo se... -dijo ella sonriendo.

Se acercó a él, sólo tenía un pensamiento en la mente... saltar a sus brazos y besarlo. Pero, fue a sentarse a su lado. Trabajaron juntos por horas, la cercanía estaba volviendo loco a Terry, pero pudo contenerse a sí mismo. Él respiraba su aroma y su cabeza daba vueltas. Candy se decía a si misma que había tenido una buena razón para alejar a Terry y rechazar sus invitaciones pues se estaba derritiendo ¡y apenas llevaba un día! No podía resistirlo más, quería estar cerca de él. No importaba ya por qué él hizo lo que hizo... Pero él se había casado con otra mujer, ¡no había cumplido su promesa! Estaba lista para perdonarlo... hasta que su esposa apareció. Candy recordaba el dolor en los ojos de Terry, como si él estuviera dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa para que ella no sufriera así. ¿Pero por qué se casó? ¿cuáles fueron esas circunstancias atenuantes? Ella trataba de imaginar su vida sin Terry, lo había intentado con alguien más, pero inconscientemente, había escogido una mala imitación de Terry y cuando se dio cuenta que aquel no era Terry, que nunca lo sería, rompió su compromiso... Tenía que tomar una decisión, ella amaba a Terry e iba a hacer un acto de fe y tomaría a ese hombre de regreso... Pero tenía que encontrar la manera de decírselo... trabajar tan cerca de él, era en verdad una tortura. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era besarlo y acurrucarse en sus brazos.

\- Julieta, -dijo Terry.

Ella no respondió.

\- Julieta, ¿estas soñando despierta? ¿me escuchas?

Ella salió de su letargo y lo miró.

\- ¿Estás conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?... -dijo distraída.

\- Tierra llamando a Julieta...

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

\- No puedo concentrarme Terry, lo siento.

\- Mi madre tendrá invitados...

\- ¿Otra recepción?

\- No, una cena, habrá menos gente...

\- ¿Los mismos que ayer?

\- No todos ellos, pero algunos productores vendrán a negociar...

\- Oh... ¿el actor estará ahí?

\- ¿Liam? ¿Por qué? ¿te gustaría verlo otra vez?

\- Bueno, al parecer es muy famoso, eso fue lo que dijo Anabeth...

\- Oh, ¿Anabeth te lo dijo? ¿en serio no lo conocías?

\- Apenas lo conocí anoche, pero no sabía que era famoso... ¿actuó en los Juegos del Hambre?

\- ¿No has leído el libro?

\- La ciencia ficción no es en realidad lo mío, prefiero las novelas de romance... de Teresa George.

Terry comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Así que Liam estará ahí por un personaje en tu historia?

\- De alguna manera, es un hecho...

\- Interesante... por cierto, Anabeth me pidió que le envíe algunas fotografías con Liam.

\- Podrás tomar algunas esta noche, si así lo deseas... o te daré las que el fotógrafo tomó para mi madre.

\- ¡Gracias Teresa!

\- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta qué molestos son los sobrenombres Romeo?

\- Prefiero que me llames Romeo...

\- ¿Hablaremos esta noche Romeo?

\- Te amo Julieta... si, vamos a hablar esta noche, o mañana, absolutamente.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Nunca he dejado de amarte...

\- Si me amas tanto, ¿por qué te fuiste a Londres?

Esa era una pregunta clara y directa que merecía una respuesta igualmente clara y directa. Mirándola a los ojos, le dijo la verdad:

\- Porque Anthony me dio la oportunidad de elegir entre irme o ser arrestado por abuso sexual.

Sorprendida, confundida, lo miró intensamente.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo!

\- Tú eras menor de edad.

Sus ojos quemaban con intensidad, parecía con ellos querer hacerle entender que estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Si Anthony hubiese dicho una palabra, habría habido al menos una investigación. Tal vez yo habría ido inmediatamente a la cárcel después de tener pruebas. Todo habría sido horrible Candy y no sólo para mí. Tú habrías sido examinada por una cantidad de trabajadores sociales y psicólogos. Por el amor de Dios, si la historia hubiese llegado a los diarios ¿puedes siquiera imaginarlo? ¿la forma en que te mirarían y señalarían a ti?

Él guardó silencio por un minuto, su mirada se perdió en la nada.

-No me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar conmigo, pero no podía hacerte algo así. Por eso me fui a Londres. Créeme, me costó toda la fuerza del mundo dejar de lado y romper todas las promesas y todas nuestras citas.

\- Anthony sólo estaba asustándote...

\- Esa no fue la impresión que me dio.

\- ¡Pudiste por lo menos decirme algo!

\- Esa también fue parte del trato, no intentaría contactarte o llamarte. Ni siquiera debía escribirte.

Él pensó en cómo las palabras de Anthony se llevaron a cabo, no había podido escribirle a Candy en tanto tiempo, él sólo le había podido escribir en su mente...

\- Pienso que no me amaste, -dijo ella en apenas un murmullo.

Ella estaba triste, tenía que salir de la oficina, ¿su hermano había sido el responsable de la desaparición de Terry?

\- Me fui porque te amaba. Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, pienso que haría exactamente lo mismo, no se que más podría haber hecho...

Mirándola profundamente a los ojos, él habría encontrado a aquella chica de ese entonces, ¿realmente tenía idea de lo que había hecho? ¿cuanto la había hecho sufrir?

\- Rompiste mi corazón -dijo ella.

No era siquiera una acusación, pero era un hecho lo que estaba diciendo. Terry se sintió aún peor.

\- Si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez...

\- Tengo que cambiarme para la cena, -dijo Candy con la tristeza en su rostro.

Se retiró a su habitación y Terry la miró alejarse sin decir una palabra. El momento había sido intenso, las explicaciones serían muy dolorosas...

 _ **El resto del pasado**_

 _ **No deja de atormentarme**_

 _ **Y corta mis pensamientos**_

 _ **Sólo tus ojos me están dando la voluntad de seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Quise escribirte tanto**_

 _ **Y agaché la espalda tan a menudo**_

 _ **Y para aliviar esos recuerdos**_

 _ **En sueños, casi pude tocar tu piel**_

 _ **Eres mi otro yo**_

 _ **La fuerza de mi fe**_

 _ **Mi debilidad y mi ley**_

 _ **Los dos estuvimos en la infinidad**_

 _ **Lejos el uno del otro, condenados**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo que mi corazón anhela**_

 _ **Ven, ven, es un ruego**_

 _ **Ven, para que podamos comenzar de nuevo**_

 _ **Porque sin tu existencia**_

 _ **Esto es sólo un gran silencio**_

 _ **Que nunca termina**_

 _ **Tuve el corazón tan pesado mi amor**_

 _ **¿Podrías aún amarme por siempre?**_

 _ **Estás hecha para mí mi amor**_

 _ **Y es eso en todo lo que pienso, todo el tiempo...**_

 _Extracto de "Nostalgia" por mi amiga Lilirose_

\- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -dijo la voz familiar de Tyler.

\- Sólo lastimé a Candy.

\- Fue culpa de su hermano.

\- De todas formas la lastimé.

\- Mientras tanto, ¿podrías continuar la escena que interrumpiste?

\- No...

\- ¿Vas a dejarme así por mucho tiempo?

\- Tengo un pescado mas grande que cocinar...

\- Querías arte para imitar la vida ¿cierto?

\- Exactamente, ocurre de la misma manera.

\- Estás celoso, porque estoy a punto de estar con Bianca Rose y tú...

\- Soy el escritor...

\- ¿En serio? No me digas... no lo pareces. He estado atrapado aquí por días, esperando a que hagas la pregunta que traerá a Bianca Rose a mis brazos.

\- Bien, entonces quédate ahí hasta que arregle mis problemas con Candy.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¿por cuanto tiempo voy a sentarme hasta que termines esa escena?

\- Deja de ser tan quejumbroso, estás obteniendo lo que quieres ¿o no? Bianca Rose volverá a estar en tus brazos... ¡ahora, déjame solo!.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy pensaba en su hermano... tenía que hablar con él. Lo llamó a su celular, la modernidad de la tecnología, ahora se podía contactar directamente a la persona, ya no se necesitaba usar el teléfono de casa. El móvil de su hermano sonó por largo tiempo, Candy pensó que escucharía su voz en el buzón, cuando su hermano finalmente respondió.

\- Terry te lo contó, -preguntó a manera de saludo.

\- Bien, ¡hola a ti también hermano mayor! -dijo Candy irónicamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

\- Que lo amenazaste con presentar cargos en su contra por abuso...

\- ¡Eras menor de edad!

\- ¡Era mi vida! ¡mi decisión!

\- Eras muy chica aún, mi hermana menor ¡y quería protegerte!

\- ¿Enviando al hombre que amaba a Londres? ¡él tenía que haber pedido mi opinión, iba a quedarse en Chicago y esperar hasta mi cumpleaños número 18!

\- Candy...

\- ¡Tú lo obligaste a irse a Londres!

\- Sólo quería protegerte... -repitió Anthony.

\- ¿Querías proteger mi virtud? ¡Él iba a casarse conmigo!

\- Yo no podía estar seguro de eso...

\- ¡Siempre prefirió pasar el tiempo conmigo que con todas esas bobas que Anabeth traía para él! Oh Anthony... ¿cómo pudiste pedirle que no me buscara más? Pudiste haberle pedido que arreglara las cosas... pero no, ¡tenías que hacerlo dejar el país!

\- Por favor...

\- ¿Fue por eso que te convertiste en nuestro más grande admirador? ¿Te sentías culpable?

\- Me arrepiento de que él se haya casado con otra mujer, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberte protegido, confié en él y él casi...

\- ¿Hace el amor conmigo? Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo...

\- Eras menor de edad...

\- Tú le hubieses pedido que se casara conmigo... pero no le diste alternativa ¿o si? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Creí que Terry era tu mejor amigo...

\- No fue mi culpa que no llegara a tu cumpleaños número 18...

\- Si él hubiera estado en Chicago, no habría faltado ese día... ¡Es tu culpa Anthony! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas podido hacerme esto!

\- Perdóname, Candy...

\- ¿Es por eso que estabas en contra de mi relación con Cole?

\- ¡Él era un perdedor y no estaba hecho para ti!

\- ¡Una vez más metiéndote en mi vida!, ¡no soy más una niña chiquita!

\- Candy, te amo, y no podía permitir que te casaras con ese hombre, ¡mientras todavía amabas a Terry!

\- Adiós Anthony.

Terminó la llamada, pero no podía realmente estar enojada con su hermano quien solo la estaba protegiendo. Ella era menor después de todo, no era independiente y cursaba todavía la escuela secundaria. Entendió por qué era Anthony ahora su más grande admirador, Terry se había ido y había regresado casado con otra mujer... él se sentía culpable. Porque si Terry se hubiera quedado no se habría casado con nadie más ni habría roto el corazón de Candy por segunda vez.

Respiró profundo, no era el momento de pensar en todo aquello. Tenía que preparase para la cena, no se sentía bien estando ahí, casi no tenía ganas de asistir, pero se dijo a sí misma que cambiaría su forma de pensar y que asistir, sería mejor que quedarse en su habitación con el animo decaído.

Se fue al baño a tomar una ducha, trataba de pensar en otras cosas. Salió para vestirse y encontró varios vestidos sobre la cama para la recepción. Escogió uno color malva de muselina con mangas en tela traslucida, la parte superior estaba trenzada y pequeñas perlas decoraban el escote y las mangas. Peinó su cabello y bajó justo a tiempo para saludar a los invitados.

La cena fue un éxito, productores, directores y actores se reunieron a puerta cerrada en una de las salas para discutir sobre negocios con Terry y su madre. El manuscrito de Terry se iba a convertir en una película en Hollywood. Estaba feliz por él, pero todavía estaba triste por la revelación de Terry sobre Anthony. Fue a la oficina de Terry a pensar, ahí encontró sobre el escritorio el manuscrito actual. Debería leerlo, necesitaba calmar sus ideas... comenzó a leer y se olvidó del mundo a su alrededor.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las discusiones y negociaciones tomaron un buen rato. Pero para Terry incluso cinco minutos habría sido mucho, porque estaba lejos de Candy. Seguramente estaría demasiado aburrida. ¿Podría salir a verla? No, ella se veía muy alterada cuando se enteró que su hermano lo había forzado a dejar América por causa de ella. Hablaría con ella mañana... cuando todo el equipo de Hollywood finalmente se hubiera ido, cuando se sintiera más tranquilo.

\- Terry... -dijo su madre, -deberías estar saltando de emoción.

\- Mamá...

\- ¿Candy?

\- Sí, le conté sobre su hermano...

\- Oh, debe estar muy molesta.

\- Sé que rompí su corazón, pero ver el dolor en sus ojos, me trastorna. La lastimé.

\- No fue tu culpa...

\- Con todo y eso la lastimé, mamá.

\- Ella te ama, va a perdonarte Terry.

\- Voy a hablar con ella mañana.

\- Mientras tanto, ¡alégrate! ¡Hollywood va a hacer una película con tu escrito!

\- Lo siento mamá si no luzco feliz, lo estoy porque mi escrito va a convertirse en una película, pero...

Eleonor miró a su hijo. Siempre y cuando su historia con Candy se resolviera hasta entonces se alegraría por su contrato con Hollywood. Mucha gente vendería su alma al diablo para tener la oportunidad que Terry estaba teniendo, pero él estaba enamorado. Ella le sonrió.

\- Ve a descansar, te sentirás mucho mejor mañana después de hablar con Candy.

\- Buenas noches mamá - dijo Terry abrazándola brevemente.

\- Buenas noches bebé -dijo Eleonor caminando hacia su habitación.

Terry fue hasta una de las salas, donde se encontraba un grande y blanco piano de cola y comenzó a tocar "Romeo y Julieta" de Tchaikovsky. Una pieza que duró al menos 20 minutos. Las notas resonaban en esa mansión silenciosa, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes ya estaba durmiendo. Las paredes eran a prueba de sonidos, así que nadie podía escuchar la hermosa pieza que estaba sonando. Cuando terminó, el silencio de la noche, llenó la sala de nuevo.

Se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, pero deseaba pasar antes a su oficina y tomar su manuscrito para intentar escribir algo antes de ir a la cama. Notó iluminación por debajo de la puerta, podría haber jurado que apagó las luces la última vez que estuvo ahí. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a Candy concentrada en la lectura de su manuscrito. Ella no lo escuchó llegar, estaba sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza inclinada sobre el manuscrito...

\- ¿Julieta? -dijo sorprendido.

Ella se sorprendió igual y lo miró.

\- Romeo...

Todo lo que había leído en el manuscrito, la llevó a un nivel de emoción al punto que todo el amor que sentía por Terry, salió a flote.

\- Espero que no te moleste que haya leído tu manuscrito sin tu permiso.

\- Claro que no -dijo él- ¿así que te gustan los héroes, Tyler y Candy? Euuuhhh... ¡quise decir, Bianca Rose! -corrigió rápidamente.

\- ¡Eso es lo que se llama un guión Freudiano revelador! Creo que ella se parece en mucho a mi, bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si ella es como yo, eso está mucho mejor, es casi perfecta. Y Tyler, ese eres tú, no podemos ocultarlo. Excepto porque es un poco más moreno y un poquito más estúpido.

\- ¿Yo? -dijo Tyler indignado en la mente de Terry.

\- Más estúpido, -repitió Terry contento. -Eso me gusta mucho, es la descripción perfecta.

Candy lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? ¿fuiste capaz de llegar a un acuerdo en todos los puntos que trataron?

\- Sí, -dijo él, -mi madre es una buena negociadora. Ella conoce todas las trampas en los contratos, al igual que su agente y su abogado.

\- ¿Así que tienes un contrato acorazado? -preguntó Candy mirándolo.

\- Sí...

\- ¡Oh!... -dijo ella sonriendo.

Se miraron uno al otro, ¿por qué no estaba él más feliz?

\- Euhh, Romeo... Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero ¿no deberías estar más feliz que lo que estás? ¡Tu escrito va a llegar a ser una película en Hollywood!

\- Sí, lo se...

\- ¿Y?

\- Me falta algo para ser verdaderamente feliz...

\- Ahhh...

Él hablaba sobre la carta que había dejado para ella temprano. Iba a proponerle matrimonio otra vez.

\- Candy... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Entonces ella pensó que desde que había conocido a Terry todo lo que ella había deseado era llegar a ser su esposa. Pero a causa de la traición,el hecho de que no llegara a proponerle matrimonio en su cumpleaños 18 y que además se casara con otra mujer...

\- No Terry, no estoy lista... -dijo ella suavemente.

El la miró lleno de tristeza.

\- Vamos a la cama, dijo suavemente también.

Candy lo observó, no sabía qué decir. Ella aún no estaba lista, pues todavía no hablaban... Terry lo sabía y quería saber si ella confiaba ciegamente en él... él sabía que ella no estaba preparada, recién se había enterado que Anthony lo había forzado a irse y con eso había cambiado las cosas, pero ella aún no comprendía por qué él se había casado con otra mujer. ¿Debía confiar en él? Ya la había quemado en el pasado.

Candy tomó el escrito y ambos dejaron la oficina para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar frente a la habitación de Candy, la abrazó por un momento.

\- Felicidades por tu escrito Romeo, -dijo ella con suavidad.

Quería saltar y colgársele al cuello, pero justo antes había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Gracias Julieta, -contestó también suavemente.

Ella entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se recargó en ésta y cerró sus ojos tomando un largo suspiro.

Terry se dijo a sí mismo que estaba acostumbrándose a que Candy rechazara sus propuestas de matrimonio, pero eso de todas formas lo lastimaba mucho. Fue a su habitación a dormir. estaba frente a una de las más grandes oportunidades de su carrera y era incapaz de alegrarse...


End file.
